Metal Gear Solid 2 Sons of Liberty The Other Side
by GoncaloCCastro
Summary: Introductory poem by MetalGearAlex. What happened to Snake when he was in the Big Shell? Find out here. Contains dialogues from the game.
1. Tanker

T A N K E R

A new type of Metal Gear scheduled for transport,

I said, "The whole thing stank", but knew I wasn't asked for-

To give my opinion, just my mission was answer,

Our suspicions with some pictures of the fictional monster.

Walking,

On the George Washington bridge.

With a rain jacket on and smoking a cig.

Cars passing by, as I pick up the pace,

I face my target and jump the place.

Stealth camo busted as I land aboard-

The U.S.S. Discovery and amble towards,

A nearby reel on the Aft Deck,

As I Codec for back support…

Otacon,

"Kept you waiting huh?"

Checking my digital camera,

And M9 tranquilizer gun.

(Since I'm part of "Philanthropy",

An organization to help humanity.)

Then suddenly,

I heard a chopper…

Soldiers,

Lead by Gurlukovich.

Killing the guards and seizing the ship.

Father of Olga, and Ocelot ally,

It's why; he's definitely the bad guy.

Sneak by…

Let me Snake around,

The Tanker lounge,

And fake 'em out,

As I take them down.

I'll break a neck,

And shake a leg,

Take an item,

And make a trek.

To the bridge ASAP,

Got the coordinates off the screen.

I heard a noise,

And had no choice,

But to investigate the scene…

"Freeze!

Hands over your head!

Toss your gun overboard, Slowly," I said.

A woman…? Show your face.

"You men…you're all the same."

Who are you?

I said don't move!

"Americans… so you shoot women too?"

I'm a nomad, just like you.

The rain stops and the ship rocks,

She makes talk when she breaks off…

I dodge a bullet, and I fight her.

Knocked her down with my tranquilizer.

Took the empty Socom beside her,

And found myself spied by a Cypher.

Cypher?

I grabbed a box for cover,

And then I went down under.

While on the way to the Tanker holds,

I had three encounters…

Raven?

Semtex planted in the hall,

And nothing but a laser wall,

I stayed my distance and got a call.

Had to shoot the units, that is all.

I hid from guards,

But still was caught.

I shot each one,

And passed the lot.

Now arrived at my destination,

I thus began my infiltration…

Sneaking past the unsuspecting Marines,

Listening to the Commandant and watching the screens.

I came to Hold 3 and entered here,

And what I saw was-

Metal Gear?

I took the pictures,

Of the lizard,

And sent them via,

A computer.

Leaving now, I did not expect,

To hear the sound of someone's steps…

Ocelot!

His voice was rough,

As he stated that,

"Steal? No, no, I've come to take it back."

Gurlukovich and the Commandant,

Were both betrayed,

By his hot shot.

He detonated bombs,

And walked off.

And so I said,

"Ocelot!"

His arm twitched,

And he bit it,

Then I heard the voice,

Of Liquid.

He told me,

That we were vintage.

And I was drowning in it.

He took the Gear and launched it,

And I temporarily went unconscious.

Next I saw him on top of-

The tanker,

And jump off it.

In which I couldn't stop him.

And that is what happened.


	2. Plant Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Manhattan was disappearing from view as a figure surfaced from under the water, agitating the somewhat calm ocean. A man with swimming goggles was heading towards the offshore cleanup facility named the 'Big Shell'. The name pointed, obviously to its weird tortoise shape like structure, but it also had the conation of protecting the environment.

The man's suit seemed much worn out and so did his flippers, but he was closing in on the facility quite fast. The protective fence was just a few feet away when the man reached inside his equipment and took out a small knife. He used it to cut a hole, big enough for one man to get through, on the barrier that surrounded the entire facility. He then swam through the hole and looked up at the difficult task that lay ahead. _Strut A of Shell 1. _Pictures and schematics of the entire facility rushed to the man's head. Just a few minutes ago he was in dry land and now here he was swimming in the middle of the Atlantic heading towards a strange place.

"I think the info is good Snake." A man with a white jacket, green shirt, black pants and blue trainers tried to convince Snake that he was right. He jerked his green framed glasses and moved his hair to the side.

They were in a small room that had no windows, only one small door and a small lamp.

"Do you think both incidents are related?" Snake asked suspicious.

"Of course they are. As far as I can tell the info is reliable." Otacon said and raised his arms as too make it obvious.

"I'm not sure." Snake said while checking his equipment.

"Well we'll see about that." Otacon closed the discussion with that.

"…" Snake remained silent as he packed his equipment. "Are you sure those papers will work."

"Of course. They'll think I'm a security systems architect and they'll let me on board." Otacon said sure of himself.

"I hope you're right. Well, you better get going right?" Snake said packing in his equipment a knife, a USP and a pack of smokes.

"Here Snake, don't forget these." Otacon handed him white headphones. "It'll come in handy when you're near the SEAL's."

"I'll use them instead of the CODEC right?" Snake asked.

"Yes and you'll be able to keep track of the SEAL's movements." Otacon replied.

"Won't they find it suspicious? I mean only team leaders use these kinds of headphones and they usually never go on the field." Snake asked wondering if Otacon had slipped up.

"Don't worry you'll think of something." Otacon grabbed his things and got ready to leave. "When you find me I'll give you the card keys."

"Why can't you give them to me now?"

"Well I'm not so sure you should carry around these with you, they might get ruined if they touch water."

"You know you could have just made papers for me too." Snake asked with a frown.

"Who would believe that the SEAL's needed two security specialists?" Otacon replied.

"I see your point. Anyway I hope that machine you got me doesn't malfunction." Snake said as he packed some green clothes and a small weird looking device.

"Don't worry it's in top shape. It'll get you up close to the Big Shell, but you'll still have to swim a little." Otacon said as if suspecting Snake physical.

"I'll be fine. What about you?"

"Once I get there I'll try to find the computer room and get more information." Otacon got ready to open the door. "I'll be airborne in about thirty minutes according to the mission plan. Do you know where you need to go?"

"Yeah I read the mission plan you gave me, and those schematics about the Big Shell and all the info you had on Dead Cell and the terrorists. I'm ready." Snake closed his equipment bag and picked up his swimming equipment.

"Snake if I'm wrong and this is some trap by the Patri…" Otacon sounded preoccupied.

Snake interrupted. "Don't worry. I know you need to do this." Snake knew Otacon's other motive for wanting to go with him.

"Thanks Sna…" A noise interrupted the conversation. "They're getting ready. I better go. Good luck." Otacon left closing the door behind. After that it only took about five minutes for Snake, to leave the facility where the SEAL's were setting up for their assault at the Big Shell, and get to open water.

Snake was in Strut A Deep Sea Dock. The dock was populated with all kinds of swimming equipment. A small submersible hanged overhead Snake, diving suits, several computers, lockers and several equipments filled the dock nicely. According to his plans there was an elevator nearby. He got out of the water using a small ladder and removed his goggles and flippers. He then shook his head a bit to dry the little patch of hair that had been out in the water. After doing so he opened his equipment bag and took out the essentials, the USP, the knife, smokes, headphones the green clothes and the small device. He was quick to notice that Otacon had put something on his bag. _A shaver?_ He grinned and as he heard noise coming from a nearby door he threw the shaver nearby the diving suits and checked the area for a hiding place. The hatch started rustling and Snake had no time to reach one of the three lockers that stood by the left side of the door.He quickly threw his swimming equipment to the water and cursed.

"Damn?" Snake surveyed the area again as the door was about to open. "There." Snake looked down and saw a small vent shaft. He quickly grabbed his small knife and pried it open. A few sea lice poured out, but Snake was able to squeeze himself in. The sea lice crawled over him whilst someone overhead checked the area. Snake could see the soldier and his equipment through the grilled floor. _Makarov and AN-94, Russian. Just like Otacon said, Gurlokovich's army._

The soldier surveyed the area. "Must have been nothing." He said with a deep Russian accent. At that time Snake noticed that his radar wasn't working. _What the hell! There's no harmonic resonance here, but it doesn't work._ The conjectures would have to wait as Snake saw the guard heading back for the door. Snake placed the knife back with the rest of his equipment and left the vent shaft silently. He then headed for the door behind the guard. As the guard walked on, oblivious to what was happening behind him, Snake closed the hatch door and proceeded stealthy towards the guard. As he got close Snake kicked the guard with a roundhouse kick and rendered him unconscious. The elevator room door was right around the corner.

The elevator room was filled with boxes, crates and several small cylindrical containers. Snake could see two guards by the elevator.

"Where is he?" One of the guards asked the other.

"I don't know, better check it out." The other replied and twitched his head in a commanding way.

One of the soldiers started walking towards the place where Snake was carefully hiding.

At the first glimpse of the guard Snake held him by his neck and forced him into submission. The guard lost his senses.

"Hey what happened?" The other guard asked raising his voice.

Snake went around the boxes and crates with a close ear on the other guard. His footsteps indicated that he was going the other way.

Snake went around a few more feet before coming face to back with the other guard, and as he took the position to put the guard on a chokehold the door opened up and the guard that Snake had knocked out before saw him.

"Behind you!" The guard shouted.

However Snake reacted faster a punched the guard right before him as he turned around. He then jumped behind the boxes.

"Dammit." The guard by the door cursed with a Russian accent. "We need backup."

Snake whipped out his USP and held it tightly on his hand as he went around the boxes. _I can't let him call for backup. _Snake could hear the breathing and overall fear of the guard and although he was afraid he began walking towards Snake, probably thinking that Snake had kept still.

The guard was keeping his gun pointed directly to every corner that came up and when he got to the corner where Snake was he made it incredibly fast only to find it empty.

Snake had climbed the box and was now safely behind the guard. "Freeze!" He shouted.

The soldier threw his hands in the air. "Please don't shoot me."

"How many men are up there?" Snake only wanted information.

"A lot…" The man quivered and spoke with fear in his voice. "…there are men in every strut."

Snake only hoped that Otacon's assessment of the situation had been accurate. Snake used the butt of his gun and knocked out the soldier. He was of no more use to him.

He then proceeded towards the elevator door only to find that one of the guards was crawling into it. Snake ran to the elevator preventing the man from taking it up. "You'll have to take the next one." Snake pushed the soldier out of the elevator with his foot and pressed the button to take the elevator up.

As he got away from the dock the sun appeared. Snake had to raise his arm in front of his face to get used to the light. Soon the elevator arrived at the top and Snake saw an incredible view of the entire facility. The Big Shell was massive cleanup facility, used for the sole purpose to clean up the oil that was spilled two years ago on this same location. At that time Snake was blamed for the spill, but like so many things it was a sign that they had something to do it. The tanker that Snake infiltrated had no oil. Instead it had a weapon that Snake swore to eradicate. For two years Philanthropy had doubts about this place and now it seemed that those doubts were accurate. Several armed men united with Dead Cell, a unit created by Ex-President George Sears to fight terrorism, took over Big Shell and at that time there were several men visiting, one of them being the President of the United States of America, James Johnson.

The elevator reached Strut A roof in a few seconds. Snake got out and noticed that the elevator descended immediately. The sun was very strong and it was a bit hot, apart from Snake the only living things on the roof were several seagulls that flew over and occasionally landed near the rails. There were to entrances but both were surrounded by fences. Snake got by the side of the right fence and inspected it. _Maybe the knife can cut through this. _Snake took out the knife from his equipment and started cutting the wire fence only to notice that as he did the knife didn't seem to cut so well. As he cut a little rectangle of the wire fence and took it out he noticed that the knife was severely damaged and couldn't be used anymore. "Humph…" he uttered as he threw it over the rails along with the small wire fence rectangle he had cut. _Damn knife! _Snake crawled and a strange smell invaded his nostrils. _Bird droppings. _He got under the wire fence and made his way inside Strut A Pump Room.


	3. Plant Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snake tried to reach Otacon as he entered the Pump Room, but he got a "NO RESPONSE" signal on the CODEC. _Where are you? _He got by some stairs that led down and there he heard two guards talking.

"Yes, that man and the black woman are very strange."

"They went to stop the SEAL's right?"

Both had Russian accents.

"That was what the black woman told me."

Snake overheard everything and could only hope that Otacon wasn't on Strut B. Snake then sneaked over to the base of the stairs and turned left. According to the maps that he had seen the door that stood right in front of him led to the AB connecting bridge. Snake ran for it and got to the connecting bridge rapidly noticing that two guards were patrolling it. He waited until one of them turned around to make his move. He jumped over the rails of the bridge and was able to move towards the Strut B without the soldier noticing it. Once the soldier moved away again Snake heaved himself up and headed to the Strut B door. As he got close he heard a few noises the door slid opened and he noticed several SEAL's with their backs turned to him. Snake quickly moved to side, still outside Strut B, and heard them talking. Because of the walls around every door of each Strut Snake could stay there without being seen by anyone.

"This is Alpha Zero. We have the President."

Snake heard as one of the SEAL's talked in the distance.

"He is safe." Snake guessed that the SEAL was probably talking to the squad leader.

"Tell the guys upstairs that we've secured the package. Easy Money."

"Roger that…H-holy!"

A massive noise erupted through the room and gunfire followed. Snake saw as the SEAL's started to move deep into Strut B. Snake risked everything and stepped in inside Strut B Transformer Room.

As he entered it he could see gushes of blood spitting on the wall. _What the hell. _Flashes of Shadow Moses passed over his head. A corridor full of dead bodies and blood spatters the work of the infamous Gray Fox.

Two of the SEAL's ran towards the AB connecting bridge door, where Snake was.

"Please help me!" A soldier cried out as he saw Snake, but something pulled him back.

The other fell to the ground as some kind of dagger hit him on the chest. "Ahhhhh." He cried out in pain. Blood came out from his wound as someone dragged his body across the floor.

Snake could only watch the slaughter from a distance. Those daggers reminded Snake about someone he had read about in Otacon's files. _Vamp. _He stood still for a couple of minutes before he moved again. As the noise faded away he got close to the fallen bodies and noticed that the attacker was gone. However he could hear that some SEAL's were still alive inside the Transformer Room. He peeked out into the corner and saw a big corridor leading to the BC connecting bridge. He could also see that a SEAL was by that door walking back and forth. Snake wouldn't risk entering the Transformer Room just yet. Instead he decided to take care of that SEAL first. He sneaked past the Transformer room door and quietly made his way to the end of the corridor.

"I should go inside, but…I can't…I don't want to die…" The SEAL said shivering.

Snake had to be silent or otherwise he would make too much noise with his footsteps. As he got close to the SEAL he drew out his USP. "Stop!" Snake spoke out clearly.

The SEAL turned around with a firm grip on his M4 machine gun. Snake however punched him right in the face and followed that with another punch and a kick. The SEAL fell to the floor unconscious.

There was a nearby door that also led to the Transformer Room and the several screams of agony and pain invited Snake to do something, but he couldn't just approach the SEAL's with his suit. He had to use Otacon's plan. He took out the green clothes he had packed before and put them on. His only problem was that the sleeves were too tight around his arms. _Dammit Otacon! _Snake pulled the sleeves up to his elbow so that it would be inconspicuous. Snake could now hear gunfire. _I have to hurry. _He then grabbed the rest of the unconscious SEAL equipment. Otacon had given him a small device that could override the protection on two of the SEAL's weapons. He used it on the knocked out SEAL's M4 and SOCOM. When finished he threw the device away. He placed extra clips for the M4 and the SOCOM in his equipment, next to his own, and held the M4 machine gun in his arms. He then took out the SEAL's radio and placed it on his back. Snake checked himself to see if everything was in place. He took out his bandana and put on the balaclava and the headphones. He then placed the knocked out SEAL inside a locker, locking it as he closed it. _Good…_

Snake got by the north door and it began to open. He could see with incredibly clarity through the wired fenced electric equipment the man he had read about. _Vamp! _ He was stretching out his left hand towards what seemed like someone with blonde hair and a blue suit.

"Get down!" Snake screamed out to the person with the blonde hair. After that he almost emptied an entire clip as he tried to hit Vamp. However he soon noticed that he had hit nothing but hair.

He stopped firing and frowned still with his gun ready. He looked left and right surveying the rest of the room and then made his way in. The door closed behind him not causing Snake to lose his attention. "Where is he!" He directed his question to the person with the blonde hair, but he got no answer for he was still down. Snake walked cautiously towards the room and sensed something. He quickly looked up and tried to aim his gun. Vamp however was faster and as he jumped onto the floor he swerved his knife to take the M4 from Snake's grip. "Agh!" The M4 was thrown away as a nasty cut appeared on Snake's left arm. Vamp then proceeded to grab Snake by the head like he was a doll. Vamp was a tall man who wore a large raincoat, brown gloves, brown pants and brown boots. He wore no shirt at all and on his waist stood a big knife and small daggers.

The person with blonde hair rolled to get the M4, however he couldn't make the shot without hitting Snake too. Vamp was incredibly strong and with no difficulty he pulled Snake up and bashed him against the wall. "Urgh...!" The headphones fell to the ground and Snake felt an incredible pain on his back. He saw as Vamp turned his face to him and white smoke came from his mouth. It seemed that he was colder that everyone else. Snake stood there motionless as he felt the massive strength of Vamp's grip.

Vamp got by Snake's left side and started inhaling. "Hmmm? Strange smell..." Vamp's cold breath revolved around Snake as his piercing accented voice echoed across the room.

Snake tried to look down at Vamp wondering what the hell he was doing.

"You smell like…!" Vamp talked again, this time like he had discovered something. He let the grip on Snake go and Snake fell flat on the floor. "Are you…it has to be!" Vamp talked again still surprised.

Snake quickly faced the person with blonde hair, ignoring Vamp's remarks, and shouted. "Shoot him! What are you waiting for!"

The person with blonde hair shot the last rounds that were left on Snake's M4. However Vamp was able to swerve every bullet using some sort of dance and pirouettes. The clip was empty and Vamp readied for the attack, however something stooped him and Snake noticed it. He quickly reached for a new clip. He slid it across the floor to the person with the blonde hair. Vamp was still standing quietly. He could see as the person with the blonde hair grabbed the clip and quickly inserted it into the M4. Vamp suddenly disappeared and started to jump all across the room at an incredible speed whilst giving out a weird cry. The person with the blonde hair tried to aim at him, but it was obvious that he was gone. He then aimed the M4 to Snake.

"Hold on, I'm not an enemy. Calm down." Snake talked to the man. He however continued with the M4 pointed. Snake crawled to one of the Transformer's fence so he could lean on it and rest a little.

"My name is S..." Snake was about to tell his name when the whole situation sank in his mind. As he was wearing SEAL's clothes and he didn't know this person. It would more cautious if he used another name.

"My name is…" Snake chose his name carefully. "Pliskin. Iroquois Pliskin. Lieutenant Junior Grade." Snake chose a name with meaning. 'Pliskin' was an obvious hint to the 'Escape from…' movies where the leading actor was named 'Snake Plissken'. The 'Iroquois' name was a francofied version of the Algonquin word for rattlesnakes. He also made up the rank of 'Lieutenant Junior Grade'. He then proceeded to take his balaclava off and show his face to the strange blonde man. He closed his eyes as he pulled the balaclava and as he opened them he eyed the strange man lifting his head up.

"Are you a Navy SEAL?" The strange man asked with a very clean and young voice.

Snake however didn't answer instead he just stood motionless on the ground.

"How did you get in?" The strange man asked a new question.

Snake dropped his head and spoke out. "Fast rope descent, from a Navy chopper."

"Have I seen you before?" The strange man asked Snake as if he had seen him before.

Snake however noticed something he hadn't noticed before. _That suit. _The man was wearing a strange looking suit which reminded him of something. Snake eyed the suit from bottom to top and asked. "That suit…are you FOXHOUND?" Snake could only wonder what that meant.

The strange man seemed surprised, but he answered back. "...That's right." He was still pointing the M4 at Snake.

"FOXHOUND was disbanded." Snake said decisively as if it was impossible for this man to belong to such a unit.

"...?" The strange man reacted not knowing what Snake meant by that.

Snake looked into the man's eyes and they seemed quite cryptic. He couldn't tell if he was a rookie or an experienced soldier. "Where were you before FOXHOUND?" He took a guess. "Delta Force?"

"I was part of the Army's Force XXI trials..." The strange man sounded proud.

"Force XXI? That's about tactical IT deployment, right?" Snake could only guess why this man was here. "Any field experience?"

"NO…not really." Somehow the man didn't sound truthful to Snake.

"So this is your first?" Snake tried to get something out of him.

"I've had extensive training…the kind that's indistinguishable from the real thing." The man lowered the M4.

"Like what?" Snake asked.

"Sneaking mission 60, Weapons 80, Advanced…"

Snake interrupted the man. "VR, huh?" He sounded disappointed.

"But realistic in every way." The man was sounded offended.

"A virtual grunt of the digital age. That's just great." Snake had had enough of VR missions in the past.

"That's far more effective that live exercises." The man was trying to find plausible reasons, but Snake had a counter point.

"You don't get injured in VR, do you? Every year a few soldiers die in field exercises."

"There's a pain sensation in VR, and even a sense of reality and urgency. The only difference is that it isn't actually happening." The man sounded like he was defending himself.

"That's the way they want you to think, to remove you from the fear that goes with battle situations." Snake knew only to well the fear and the rush of being on battlefield. "War as a videogame…what better way to raise the ultimate soldier."

The man approached Snake and handed him his M4. Snake grabbed it using its right hand. His left arm was still aching a little bit. He rested the butt of the M4 on the floor by his side.

"So your saying VR training is some kind of mind control?" The man asked. Suddenly the man turned around as Snake got up from the ground.

"The Alpha team from Navy SEAL team 10 is dead. No, a single survivor."

Snake heard the man talking, but he wasn't talking to himself, he had seen the technology before. "The kid's wired with nanomachines." Snake made his way to pick up his headphones and to fix some kind of bandage for his wound. He put on the headphones and bandaged his wound. At the same time he headed for the stairs on the left side of the Transformer Room. As he headed down the stairs the man, who apparently had finished his conversation, followed him behind. There Snake witnessed a terrible sight. Several dead bodies sprawled across the floor, but one in particular caught his attention.

"What's up?" The blonde man asked as he noticed Pliskin looking down to the left.

Snake turned his head to him. "Take a look." Snake then looked to the ground again. A Navy Captain lied on the floor with several cuts and blood all over his clothes. On his right hand only half of a handcuff could be seen.

_Damn. This could be worse than we thought. _Snake thought to himself.

"What the hell?" The man seemed puzzled.

"A Navy Captain…" Snake said and immediately he started to fell a little woozy and off balance. "Aghh..." Snake found himself stumbling backwards. He recovered his balance by using his right hand against a step. He then seated himself on the last step of the stairs.

"You all right?" The man asked Snake.

"Give me a few minutes." Snake reached for his own equipment and took out his pack of smokes. "Must have lost a few more pints than I thought." He put one of the smokes in his mouth and groped the SEAL's pockets for his lighter. _Where did I put it? _He found the lighter in his own right chest pocket.

"What was that man…just now?" The other man asked as Snake lit up the cigarette.

"That bloodsucking freak?" Snake spoke out with the cigarette on his mouth. "That was Vamp..." Snake tired to give him a short explanation of what he head read about Vamp. "He's Romanian, a wizard with knives as you saw."

"The way he move…didn't seem human." The man said incredulously.

Snake had seen weirder things. "You won't see that in VR, I guarantee." Snake mocked.

"Dead Cell... Him?" The blonde man asked.

Snake had also read about them. "A special forces unit created by Ex-President George Sears." Snake began the explanation. "The name was originally intended to effect its anti-terrorist functions. The unit would launch unannounced assaults on government complexes, for the ultimate terrorism simulation. They were needed to show VR troopers like you how to deal with the real thing." Snake was remembering what he had read from the files that Otacon had given him. "But around the time their original leader died in prison, the unit began to unravel. They were always close to the edge, but they became more and more extreme; began to go after U.S. allies, even civilians. We estimate that no fewer than one hundred people died as a result of 'accidents' the Dead Cell arranged on their own. They were out of control and it all came to a head six months ago."

"What happened?" The blonde man interrupted.

Snake took a minute to respond. He remembered reading that two members, Chinaman and Old Boy died and the entire unit had a rough time. "The unit was devastated. There are only three left now—and you just saw one of them."

"Why would they go after the Big Shell?" The blonde man asked.

"How should I know? I told you they were on the lunatic fringe." He and Otacon were here to find out why.

"What about the leader? He says he's Solid Snake?" Snake took immediate action to the name Snake. _What! _Snake would have to ask Otacon about this. "Snake died two years ago." He said decisively. He and Otacon had gone to trouble to make sure of that.

"You mean the incident that made this Big Shell necessary in the first place?"

"Right. And he was the one that sank that tanker." Snake said making sure there were no doubts in his voice.

"But he's a legend…"The blonde man seemed a little bit disappointed.

"Legends are usually bad news. There's not a lot of difference between heroes and madmen..." Big Boss came to Snake's mind.

"You're saying Snake is still alive and pulled another one?"

"No, he's not involved in this one. His body was positively ID'd two years ago." Snake lied, it had been Otacon's and Snake's work to steal Liquid's body from some organization and making sure the public knew that Solid Snake had died.

"Snake is dead..." The man sounded let down.

"And buried." Snake finished his sentence.

"What about the other soldiers? I saw Russian equipment too." The man asked.

"Former Soviet military. They're probably mercenaries. The Big Shell is too much ground for just Dead Cell members to hold down." Snake wondered why this man would come here not knowing anything. "You weren't briefed on any of this? ...And you came in alone to boot? What are you really doing here?" Snake tried to get a response out of him, but the man kept silent. "Can't tell me, huh? Fine with me..." Snake had more urgent matters to worry about. He looked at the pack of smokes and decided to hand them to the blonde man.

"I don't smoke." The man responded.

"Keep it anyway. May come in handy." From the states of thing Snake had to make sure he was in his top shape. "Take this too." Snake reached for his equipment and took out the extra SOCOM he had gathered from the NAVY SEAL.

The man took it and with his left had he took out something from his own equipment. "Here. Take this..."

Snake reached for it with his right hand and looked at it intrigued. _The shaver! _It was the same shaver Snake had thrown away in the sea dock. Snake eyed the man and packed the shaver. Suddenly the radio on Snake's back came to life.

"Come in Alpha Zero!" The blonde man turned and faced the still bodies of the dead SEAL's. "This is Bravo Zero, currently at the bridge between Struts B and C. The President is…" Noises of gunfire could be heard through the radio. "Damn! I can't hit this thing! It's like some bad dream…"

Snake showed no sign of wanting to answer the call.

"Alpha! Anyone! Come in, all Alpha! This is Bravo Zero!" The man pleaded through the radio.

The blonde man turned his face to Snake and asked. "Aren't you going to answer him?"

Snake eyed the blonde man and slowly he turned his head to the right side of his back and started moving his hand.

"Aaah!" A loud scream could be heard and then nothing else.

"The B-C connecting bridge." Snake said to himself.

"We need to get there. Can you handle it?" The man asked.

"I need a few more minutes." Snake pretended he was worse than he really was. He wanted to keep tabs on this kid and the only way to do it was not by his side. Snake made sure the blonde man kept in contact with him. "Remember my frequency - its 141.80."

"141.80. Got it." The blonde man replied.

"I've been briefed on this plant's layout. If you need information on the place or about Dead Cell, contact me." Snake had to make sure that this man needed his help. "You're using nanocommunication, right?"

"Yeah. But I can patch into your frequency." The man started to make his way up the stairs.

"Hey…what's your name?" Snake turned his head and called out to him. He needed to call him something.

The man paused for a few seconds before responding. "Raiden."

"Raiden? Strange codename." Snake knew that the name Raiden was vulgarly associated with the god of thunder and lightning in Japanese mythology.

"Makes up for the boring one my parents gave me." Raiden made his way to the top of the stairs.

"Maybe I'll find out someday." Snake was just being polite. He turned his head and lifted up his left hand to say goodbye. He then held the M4 firmly in his arms and leaned against the wall. The situation had radically changed, Snake was going to rest for a while and then contact Otacon.


	4. Plant Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It seemed like a very strange warehouse, a dark haired man with a strange looking suit stood in the middle of it wielding two weird looking swords. Several echoes and noises erupted across the warehouse making the dark haired man look around left and right. Out of nowhere bizarre looking monsters, bearing blue jackets with the word 'POLICE' written on them appeared all around the man. They advanced towards him in a threatening way, but the dark haired man didn't flinch. He got ready and started waving the swords across the monsters bodies. One by one the monsters fell to the ground and vanished. As the last monster died the man holding the two swords, now with blonde hair noticed a very big mirror in one of the warehouse walls. He headed there and not surprisingly saw his reflection, but as he got closer the reflection started to change, it became a different person altogether. It was none other than Solid Snake. Snake saw himself in the mirror, the swords had disappeared and he was wearing his old sneaking suit. Suddenly he heard a whisper. _Brother. _The reflection changed again. It was Solid Snake's shadow. _Liquid!_

"Liquid!" Snake woke himself up. Sure enough he was still standing by the stairs in Strut B Transformer Room. He dozed off again. _What the hell was that!_ Snake stood asleep for a couple of minutes before getting up. Once he did he tried to contact Otacon but the CODEC gave a "NO RESPONSE" signal again. _Dammit._ Snake headed for Strut C Dining Hall through the BC connecting bridge. However upon arriving at the bridge he saw an incredible sight. The part of the bridge that led to the Core section was gone. Several pipes were jetting out water and there were no signs of any SEAL's. _What happened here?_

Snake continued to walk towards door on Strut C. Until he found Otacon everything else would have to wait. He opened the door and saw that in front of him stood a large vase with a plant and two entryways, one on the right and one on the left. _Toilets. _The markings on each entrance were clear.A long corridor stood between them probably leading to the dining area and kitchens. Snake grabbed his M4 tightly and pressed on through the corridor. He could now hear several noises. _Two voices._ Snake noticed that one of them seemed to be of Raiden, the other though he hadn't heard before. He saw that there were two doors into the mess wall and that the voices were coming near the second one. _I have to tread carefully._ Snake rested his M4 by the entrance. He would enter the room with only his USP. He could keep it hidden and find out what was happening inside. He opened the first door and entered. There were a few tables around and all the normal things you would see in a Mess Hall. He walked on a little bit more and saw, between the shelves that held the tableware, Raiden pointing a gun downwards.

"Who are you with? And what happened to SEAL Team 10?" Snake heard a voice but he couldn't see from where it was coming.

"They're all dead…" Raiden spoke out with his gun still pointed.

"All of them? That's bad…" Suddenly Snake saw that a man was standing up. _The bomb expert. _Snake started to makes his way to join the two.

"Did I tell you that you could move?" Raiden spoke out louder and pointing his gun in a very threatening way.

"It's all right. He's not one of the bad guys." Snake spoke out interrupting Raiden. _Maybe I shouldn't haven given him that gun. _Snake walked on eyeing both the bomb expert and the suspicious Raiden.

"Don't go pointing that thing everywhere, kid." Snake stopped and Raiden lowered his gun. "What's your name?" He directed his voice to a black man wearing a blue NYPD coat and black pants.

"My name is Peter. Peter Stillman." Stillman leaned on the counter as he spoke. He wasn't a young man, there were wrinkles on his forehead and a moustache gave me an old look.

Snake knew who this man was. "Lecturer at NAVSCOLEOD Indianhead... Also a consultant for the NYPD Bomb Squad." Snake spoke out with great admiration.

"A poor old man who got dragged along for this picnic." Stillman moved away from the counter.

"I thought you'd retired." Snake pointed out.

"I did. Can't keep up with everybody, as you can see."

Snake saw the cane in Peter's right hand that he was using to aid his walk. His right leg was probably a prosthetic.

"A famous church got wiped off the map thanks to me. With too many lives inside. All I lost with this leg." Peter continued. It almost seemed he had the necessity to tell what had happened to him.

"So you're the bomb disposal guy?" Raiden asked.

Snake looked over at Raiden and saw him a bit apart from everything. "Kid, this is THE bomb disposal guy. Open any explosives disposal textbook and you'll see his name."

"…" Raiden seemed a bit embarrassed by Snake's tone of voice.

"Heh, just ancient history now." Peter tried to cover Raiden's embarrassment.

"Why did they bring you out of retirement then?" Raiden asked.

"Because the terrorist group includes one of my students."

Snake knew of whom he was talking about. _Fatman. _

"The Emperor of Explosives, Fatman. He built an atomic bomb when he was only ten. I created him in a sense."

"And that's why you're here..." Snake spoke out.

"I'm pretty rusty. I was supposed to supervise the bomb disposal, looks like it was taken care of before I had my turn."

"I wouldn't say that." Snake spoke out again. "There are at least two people here who claim to be experts at bomb disposal." Snake looked over at Raiden and Raiden gave a weird face.

Peter sensed a bit of suspicion in the air. "Are you two with SEAL Team 10, I didn't see you at the mission briefing."

Snake took a step forward towards Peter Stillman. "Oh, we're with another squad." He tried to change the conversation. "My name is Pliskin, Lieutenant Junior Grade. Honored to meet you, sir." Snake stretched out his hand.

However Peter didn't greet him. "Mr. Pliskin, do you have any experience with explosives disposal." Stillman enquired sincerely.

Snake took his hand back. "Don't worry about me." Snake jerked his head to Raiden. "And he looks young, but he can do it. But we need more manpower." Defusing C4's was not a one man's job.

"I'm ah –" Raiden spoke out reluctantly.

Peter turned his head and eyed the blonde man. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Raiden."

"That's an odd name." Peter looked away and started walking.

"Any other survivors?" Raiden asked.

Snake too was curious by Peter's answer.

"There was also an engineer with me."

"An engineer?" Raiden seemed puzzled.

"A skinny guy. He went in with us..." Peter talked as he walked around a kitchen table.

"Was he killed?" Raiden asked.

"I don't think so. I didn't find his body."

Snake was glad that Otacon's cover wasn't blown. "I see..." Snake blurted out.

"They told me he was the security systems architect for the Big Shell." Peter now was opposite Snake and Raiden. A kitchen table with a few shelves separated them.

"Why would they take a civilian along?" Raiden asked seemingly more interested in this engineer.

"Everything in this structure is computer controlled. He was supposed to get us past all the security measures." Peter continued.

"I never heard anything about that."

"He had official orders with him." Peter was starting to feel that this so called engineer was also suspicious.

"..." Raiden grunted.

Snake wanted desperately to change the subject. "We'll leave that for later. Right now, we need to figure out how to deal with all the bombs."

"But there's no one left from the SEAL's EOD squad..." Raiden sounded preoccupied.

"Yep. So we have to do it ourselves." Peter interjected.

"But I've never defused a bomb before..." Raiden seemed and sounded nervous.

"Hold on a sec." Raiden moved his hand towards his neck.

"Off to confer with the CO again?" Snake taunted him.

Raiden walked just a few feet away leaving Snake and Peter alone.

"Are these for bomb disposal?" Snake said when he looked at the table and saw several items.

"Yes. Here you have everything you need to dispose of the C4's that Fatman planted along the Big Shell" Peter eyed Raiden and Snake saw it.

"How about it, kid? Are the results in yet?" Snake spoke out to Raiden in the hope he would finish his conversation.

Raiden got by Snake's side and looked at Peter.

"There's no need to think about this so much." Peter started. "You won't actually be dismantling the bomb. That's not for amateurs. What we'll try here instead is a temporary freezing measure." Peter looked down and grabbed what looked like a C4 bomb. "Here, look at this –" He pushed the C4 bomb towards Raiden and the SEAL. "This is a C4 bomb..." Peter then flipped a small switch on some sort of electronic panel that was on the C4 bomb. "It's live. You can see it pulsing." A small green light flickered at regular intervals. Peter then grabbed what seemed to be some sort of spray can. "Now you spray this on the sucker and..." A cool jet came from the spray and reached the C4 bomb. Suddenly the green light started changing colors. First yellow then red and finally it wasn't blinking anymore. "...There we go. Simple, huh? The spray freezes the detonator instantly."

"How long does the effect last?" Raiden asked as Peter rested the Coolant Spray on kitchen table.

"There's no way the thing can detonate in this condition. Even if you leave it alone, it'll stay out of commission for at least 24 hours."

Snake thought that was enough time for him and Otacon to figure out everything that was happening here. "That's enough time."

"If we had the manpower, I'd recommend complete disposal. But this will have to do. The spray can be used from several yards away. Now check the floor, ceiling, walls, under a table - everywhere. Try to imagine the locations the bomber would choose."

"That won't be easy. We don't know a thing about Fatman." Snake had read about him, but several details were still lacking and perhaps Peter could shed some light on him.

"Is there anything that'll help us locate the bombs?" Raiden asked.

"Here, take this with you." Peter held up some sort of sensor and another rested on the table. "It's what they call an Ion Mobility Spectrometer. It can recognize ionized gas emitted by C4's."

"...the what?" Raiden sounded confused.

"In other words, that little gizmo sniffs out C4's scent." Snake clarified.

"That's right. I've established a link with your radar network, so any scent detected will be represented visually. Have the sensor activated and keep your eye on the radar." Peter continued.

"What if he's using some other, odorless substance?" Raiden asked apparently preoccupied.

"I know Fatman well. I know how into his own aesthetics he is."

"Signatures?" Snake asked.

"Yes. On every bomb he builds, he always leaves a trace of the cologne he uses. The sensor also picks up that particular scent spectrum."

"Is that something he learned for you?" Snake asked.

"No, it was his own quirk. He wouldn't work by any set of rules except his own, and he followed them like a religion. And common sense wasn't one of his strong points." Peter seemed a bit depressed. "I though I taught him everything I knew...I have no children of my own, and I thought I found a son in him. He had the right stuff, you know. Even at Indian Head, he got special treatment. I remember some people called him one of the 'fat cats'. Maybe that's what started all this. I didn't teach him the most important thing I had to tell him. There are some things you have to pass on."

Snake intervened. "The trick is to know which ones."

"Right... All I taught him were skills. And now I have to stop him from using it to destroy us all." Somehow Peter sensed that the SEAL was trustworthy.

"Let's see how well that sensor works." Snake had to hurry for this conversation had taken too long and he still hadn't heard from Otacon.

"All right...Fatman would have allotted some C4's here in the Strut C as well."

"Here?" Raiden sounded more worried.

Peter placed both sensors near Snake and Raiden. "I'm activating them. Watch." Peter flipped a switch and in Snake's soliton radar a yellow like mist area lit up. "You see the yellow stuff on the radar? That's a visual representation of the C4 scent detected by the sensor." The yellow was fading as the scent died from the C4 bomb that had been frozen a few minutes ago.

"It's a pretty big area, isn't it?" Raiden asked.

Snake had had quite enough of Raiden's whining. "Don't complain. It's better than nothing. "

"Just activate the sensors and search the area, okay?" Peter replied.

"All right."

"Don't forget that you need the radar to use this system. Log into the node at every strut and turn the radar on."

"We have to keep out of the enemy's sight too." Snake warned.

"Because the radar gets knocked offline when we're spotted?" Raiden asked.

"Exactly." Peter responded. "I know the structure of this facility." Peter now changed the subject. "And, if he wants to take out the plant, where he would target..."

"You know this for sure?" Snake asked.

"Of course. I taught him the techniques he uses. His ideas are based on my theories. Demolition is a kind of ideology; it makes no exceptions for time or place." It seemed apparent for Snake that Peter Stillman and Fatman were a different kind of bomb experts.

"Big Shell consists of two hexagons joined end-on-end, north to south." Peter started again. "There should be packets of C4s on each of the vertices, or the struts in this case. You need at least that to take a building of this integrity out."

"Six on Shell 1, another six on Shell 2 - a total of 12 bombs, at least?" Snake asked to clear up the explanation.

"Considering the Shell's architecture and composition from an engineering standpoint…that's my conclusion. And it's exactly what he would have decided as well."

Snake grabbed the coolant spray and placed it on his equipment. _I hope Otacon is in Shell 2… _"Kid, this place is all yours. I'll take care of Shell 2." He turned to Raiden as he spoke and as he grabbed the sensor and placed it also on his equipment.

"Take this." Peter went his left pocket and took out what seemed like cards. He slid one over to Snake and the other to Raiden.

Snake immediately recognized the cards. _Otacon._

"What's this?" Raiden asked.

"Security card issued to Shell personnel."

"The Big Shell's security layout includes varying levels of clearance. The clearance level is identified by the number printed on these doors." Peter began another explanation. "Raiden, your card can open doors with security clearance level 1. Pliskin, your card can get you into level 3 areas. You'll need it to get next door to Shell 2."

"How did you get this?" Raiden seemed curious.

"That engineer I told you about gave it to me. He was supposed to program a set of all access cards once we were on-site. Unfortunately, this card won't get you into every area of this structure."

Snake knew that Otacon had another card with him. "We'll have to deal with the remaining security lockouts as they come up." Snake quickly packed the card. "Let's get going."

Snake made his way to the door and saw Peter moving with them.

"You stay here." Snake said bluntly.

"No, I'm going."

"The two of us can handle it, don't worry."

"But –"It seemed that Peter had a desire to help.

"You'll just slow us down with that leg of yours." Snake said cruelly to protect Peter, for it was obvious he wouldn't last a second against the guards that roamed the Big Shell. "There's a war going on here. I don't have time to baby-sit anymore."

Peter stared at the floor as Snake stood there watching him. Peter then walks up to a bench that stood by a kitchen workbench.

"Why don't you let us handle the grunt work? You can tell us what to do over the radio, like in the original mission plan."

Snake was almost sure that would be Raiden's reaction. _Cynical kid._

"All right." Peter sits down in the bench. "I'll give you instructions from here. I may also need to prepare a backup plan just in case..." Peter was hiding something.

"In case of what?" Raiden picked up on it.

"Good luck to both of you. This is a dangerous one." Peter ignored Raiden's commentary.

"Who Dares, Wins." Snake guessed that the motto for the British Special Air Service was appropriate for this situation.

"If anything comes up, let me know. My frequency is 140.25." Stillman said.

Snake turned to Raiden. "Good luck, kid. I'll see you later." He patted him on the back and head out the door. "Semper fi." Snake said as he left.

Snake exited through the second door and headed for the first for he had left the M4 there. He quickly grabbed it and head for the exit, but he overheard Peter talking.

"That's man's no SEAL. I don't even think he's a Navy man."

"What?" Raiden's voice was also audible.

"Semper fi...Marine Corps talk."

Snake grinned and headed out the door towards the CD connecting bridge.


	5. Plant Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Snake reached the connecting bridge the CODEC began to ring frantically.

Otacon?" Snake asked.

"Yes it's me. What have you been doing Snake?" Otacon asked sounding deeply concerned.

"I met with the bomb expert Peter Stillman. I saw that you gave him the cards." Snake pointed out.

"Yeah I had to…hold on Snake…" Otacon seemed to be busy with something apart from talking to Snake.

"Otacon where are you." Snake asked suspecting Otacon had gotten himself in trouble.

"I'm in Strut G Oil Processing Facility." Otacon replied whispering.

"Why the hell are you there?" Snake asked wondering why he couldn't have stayed put.

"Well since I had to go around Shell 1 to reach the Computer Room in the Core section I decided to head for the computer terminal that exists in Strut I Assembly Facility." Otacon answered back, again in a whisper.

"I thought so." Snake's chance to going to Shell 2 instead of Shell 1 paid off. He knew about the computer terminal and he knew Otacon's patience ran low. "But there are soldiers patrolling every inch of this place." Snake replied a bit tired of Otacon's attitudes. "Not to mention the C4's."

"Well I've reached Strut G and I don't think it would be wise to go back. Some soldiers seem to be coming from Shell 2 into Shell 1. I'm currently in a good hiding spot, but I wouldn't mind a little bit of help." Otacon whispered even lower, obviously afraid that someone could hear him.

"Otacon is it true that the man responsible for this terrorist action calls himself Solid Snake?" The question had been in the back of Snake's mind after meeting with Raiden.

Otacon was silent for a few seconds. "Who told you that?" He asked positively surprised. As if wondering Snake could know such a thing from anyone else.

"Is it true?" Snake pressed on.

"I don't have all the info yet, but…yes its true." Otacon replied.

"When you're you planning on telling me?" Snake was clearly upset.

"Snake its not that simple. I don't know all the details, but as soon as I get to the computer terminal I'll be sure." Otacon sounded truthful and it wasn't like him to withhold information from Snake, most of the time.

"Alright. Just hang on. I'm in the CD connecting bridge so I'll be right there."

"Snake, I saw a guard that was going to Strut C with a box of nourishments for the other guards."

Suddenly in the distance of the connecting bridge Snake saw someone exiting Strut D, a guard holding a large cardboard box. "I see him Otacon. He's on the other side of the connecting bridge."

"After that guard there are a few more in Strut D and after that it's a smooth ride to Strut G. I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright, I'll be in touch."

"One more thing Snake, there's a security camera by the door of Strut G so be careful."

"Sure." Snake saw the guard closing in. "I've got to go. I've to handle this guard."

"See ya Snake." Otacon signed off

Snake got ready as the guard approached him. He hid behind the wall that protected the door to Strut C and got his M4 ready. When the guard entered Snake's field of vision he used the butt of his M4 and dazed him. When the guard woke up he would never know what had hit him. Snake was about to start running towards Strut D when he remembered what Otacon had said. _The surveillance camera. _He turned and looked at both the dazed guard and the cardboard box filled with nourishments. _Maybe it'll work. _Snake quickly grabbed the heavy cardboard box and threw what food it had inside over the railings of the connecting bridge. He then placed the large cardboard box over himself. _I hope this fools it. _He started making his way towards the entrance of Strut D with the plan to use the cardboard box as a means to fool anyone that was watching the camera feed. If he timed it correctly the person watching would think that someone moved the box. He was already halfway the connecting bridge when he heard steps coming from behind. He turned around inside the box and saw Raiden just over the dazed guard. _Damn kid! _Snake turned and pressed on, but Raiden was already running towards him. _Damn!_ Snake had no time to plan his moves in front of the camera. He would have to wing it. As soon as Raiden got too close Snake dashed off as fast as he could and got to the door. Snake didn't even notice the camera, but he heard Raiden stopping, probably seeing it.

Snake entered Strut D Sediment Pool and saw that he was in a cramped space. The entryway was definitely small and he couldn't just get up because if there were any guards around they would undoubtedly see him. _Crap._ Snake had to move or otherwise Raiden with enter Strut D and possibly see him hiding under a cardboard box. He walked down a couple of steps and then he could see, through the gap on the cardboard box, the whole structure built around the Sediment Pool. Apparently there were two floors around the pool and the only stairs that united the two were near the entrance to Shell 2. Fortunately it seemed that the guards where all in the lower floor getting their orders from another guard that was holding his radio to his mouth. Snake quickly rushed to the connecting bridge of Shell 2. The door was security level 3, but thanks to Otacon that had given Stillman the card keys the door opened as soon as Snake approached it. The connecting bridge that linked Shells 1 and 2 was bigger than the others, with two levels and no guards visible. The sun was pretty high up and beneath the box things began to heat up. Snake walked on when unexpectedly his headphones came to life.

"Pliskin, I saw someone wearing a cardboard box just now...?" It was Raiden's voice.

"A box? I don't know anything about that." Snake tried to fake some amazement. "You sure you weren't imagining things?"

"Of course I'm sure. Do you think it's one of the members of Dead Cell? I don't want to fight someone like that... "

"Why not?" Snake was getting enough of that kid.

"Because it looked so dumb. Anyone who's willing to be seen like that must be completely insane. I mean, he's a psycho; there's no question about it." Raiden spoke with such determination that even Snake started second guessing himself.

"Um, yeah..." Snake answered and signed off. He hadn't stopped moving and was now safe in front of the Strut G door. He quickly got up, threw the box away and entered the Oil Processing Facility.

* * *

The sun was strong at its rays stroked the scarred cheek of a beautiful woman wearing a tiger striped uniform. She had just begun her mission and yet the worse perils were still to come. As she headed down the stairs on the exit of the heliport she noticed a shadow underneath and to her surprise the radio came on.

"I've taken care of that annoying fly. What's the situation over there?" The voice was rough and intense.

_What luck…_"Puzzling." The woman spoke with a slight accent. "I saw a man dressed like a ninja just now."

"Ninja?" The other voice replied with a puzzling tone of voice.

"That's the only way to describe it. A kind of cyborg ninja, complete with a sword.

"What...!" The voice replied obviously surprised.

"Are you hiding something from me?" The woman asked.

"Olga, are you it sure wasn't an Arsenal Tengu?" The voice talked back.

Olga could only refer to Olga Gurlukovich, daughter of Sergei and the heir to his army.

"Don't be a fool. Think I wouldn't know the difference? I've never seen field gear like that, ever." She replied with some animosity.

"All right. We'll intensify patrols. Anything else?"

"Actually...one more thing. You'll find it hard to believe, though." Olga leaned on the rails. "I saw a man hiding under a cardboard box."

"Where?" The man replied not surprised.

"On the connecting bridge to Shell 2." Olga replied.

" Hrmm." The voice on the other side grunted.

"So you believe me this time?"

"I've seen someone use that box trick before. We'll lay a trap on the Shell 2 connecting bridge."

"Over and out then." Olga placed the radio on her waist while somebody in the foot of the stairs shouted.

"Freeze! You must be one of Dead Cell." Raiden shouted.

Olga began to grin. _So you're here. _"Of course not. What a thing to say." She replied with no fear.

"Drop your gun!" Raiden shouted again.

Olga smiled. "Not a chance!" With a fast movement she leapt over the rails and disappeared.

* * *

As Snake entered Strut G he noticed a lot of noise coming from somewhere deep inside the room. A door stood in front of him. With a corridor to the right and to the left side of the door that probably went around the entire Strut. Snake gripped his M4 tightly and reached for his CODEC. 

"Otacon are you there?" Snake talked and at the same time kept a careful eye on his surroundings.

"Snake where are you?" Otacon replied through an immense noise.

"I'm near the entrance." Snake talked and suddenly watched as the door in front of him opened up. He quickly grabbed his M4 and pointed.

"Don't shoot…it's me." Otacon was standing by the doorway as the machinery noise behind him invaded the rest of the Strut. He was wearing the same clothes from before, but was now holding a small briefcase.

Snake pointed the M4 and shouted because of the noise. "You were lucky I didn't shoot you."

Otacon got out of the doorway into the entrance and the door closed behind him. He looked Snake from top to bottom. "Nice suit."

"I had to roll up the sleeves because it didn't fit" Snake said.

"That was the best I could do, by the way what took you so long?"

"I had a few problems with one of the Dead Cell members."

Otacon flinched. "Who?"

"Vamp." Snake said in his rough voice.

"Did he recognize you?"

"It was definitely weird, but I don't know. I also met an unexpected visitor." Snake grinned.

"What do you mean?" Otacon asked.

"Nothing…" Snake pointed the M4 down. "Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked Otacon slightly irritated.

"S I said before once I found out that the way to the Core section of Shell 1 had been blown up I realized I had to go to Strut I to get to the other computer termi…"

"Fine…." Snake wanted to hear no more of it. "You know of course that there are C4's placed on each of the Struts."

"Yeah I know, but I thought it would save us some time." Otacon excused himself as he took out his glasses and cleaned them with a tissue he took out from his trousers pocket.

"Well we need to find the C4's first otherwise it won't be safe." Snake clarified.

"Fine, but we better go on to Strut H so that we don't waste anymore time." Otacon placed his glasses back on his face.

"I just have to figure out how to turn the radar on otherwise I won't be able to use the sensor that Peter has given me." Snake took out the small device and showed it to Otacon.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you about the radar. It seems that this place is really troublesome when it comes to devices used to map out areas. They created some kind…"

"Otacon!"

"Yeah Snake?"

"Shut up and tell me how to log on to a node." Snake remembered Peter Stillman's words placing the device back with his equipment.

Otacon was surprised Snake knew how to make the radar work. "Sure it's this way, but there are two guards guarding the exit." He started walking towards the corridor that stood by the left side.

"Let me take care of them. Wait here." Snake held out his hand.

Otacon stood leaned on the corridor as Snake went on. Near the corner that led to the exit door Snake heard the two guards talking to each other.

"When will that damn thing be ready?" The Russian accented soldiers seemed annoyed about something.

"I don't know. Oh I better go and check on the men in Strut L."

Snake peeked out of the corner and noticed that one of the guards was coming towards him. _Humm. _Snake held the M4 tightly in his right hand and drew out his USP with the left. As soon as the guard made his way around the corner, before he even spotted Snake, Snake pointed his USP to the guard's head. "Don't move!" The guard threw his hands to the air. "What are you doing?" He spoke with a tone of defiance.

The other guard heard it right away and pointed his AN 94, but Snake wasn't over. He quickly threw his right hand, with the M4 firmly gripped, under his left arm and without seeing where the other guard was he fired. Almost an entire clip before the guard screamed in agony.

"AHHHHHH." The guard fell dead to the ground.

The other however was very much alive. "Please don't!" He shouted with a change in his tone of voice.

Snake whipped around and hit him with his M4 leaving the guard knocked out for some time.

"Snake!" Otacon shouted as he neared the scene. "What have you done?"

"I had to take care of them." He said pulling the guard knocked out near the other one. Luckily there were three lockers near the exit door. "These will do." Snake said as he put them inside and locked the doors.

"Geez Snake, you have to work on your people skills." Otacon grinned.

"The guards were talking about something being ready, do you know what they meant by that?"

"I have no idea, but that's why I have to get to Strut I and find out…Maybe she's in deeper trouble that I thought." Otacon spoke as he nervously tapped on the briefcase with his fingers

Snake knew of whom Otacon was talking about.

"And also there's that thing about Solid Snake I have to check out." Otacon concluded as they reached the door to the GH connecting bridge. A large computer stood beside it. "It's here." Otacon pointed to the computer. "This is a node. There's one in every Strut and it maps out the entire area. Just put your hand there and you're ready to go. Your new nanomachines will take care of the rest.

Snake placed his right hand on the node and waited a few seconds. All of sudden an electric shock went through his body. "What the hell!" Snake looked over at Otacon while taking hand from the node screen.

"As you can see this is state of the art technology. It seems a bit too much for an offshore cleanup facility though." Otacon replied.

The radar seemed to work properly now, but Snake had no time to check Strut G for C4's as Otacon was impatient to get to the computer terminal located on Strut I. "Let's move out. I'll take point and you follow me." Snake said as he grabbed his M4 and head out to the GH connecting bridge.

"Snake you'll need this too." Otacon was holding some kind of card. "I'll be occupied in Strut I so I won't need it, but maybe you will. It can open up to level 5 security doors."

Snake reached with his hand and took the card. "Thanks."

The GH bridge was deserted and it was in fact very similar to the connecting bridges located in Shell 1. Snake and Otacon threaded carefully along the bridge and again Pliskin's headphones started.

"Pliskin, Tell me a little more about Dead Cell." It was Raiden again.

Snake turned to Otacon and rolled up his eyes. "Dead Cell was a shadow unit within the SEALS organization."

Otacon seemed puzzled as to why Snake was talking about Dead Cell.

"Right. They handled surprise raids on vital government facilities, didn't they?" Raiden seemed eager to know more.

"Yes. They were originally put together to check the nation's military security system. The unit was the brainchild of ex-president George Sears..."

Otacon gave a small dire sigh when he heard the name of the ex-president, but hopefully Snake didn't notice.

Snake continued to walk and Otacon followed behind. "Dead Cell was a secret unit positioned at the opposite end of anti-terrorist outfits such as Delta Force and SEALS."

"Were they always a..."

" ...group of madmen?" Snake interrupted Raiden's question. "No. They got weird when Colonel Jackson …Fortune's husband…was sent to jail."

"Sent to jail? For what?"

"Corruption. He misappropriated government funds." Snake replied.

"Sounds like he deserved it..."

"That's what everybody else thought. Except for the members of Dead Cell. They felt the Colonel was falsely accused. Fact is, they took the case to the powers that be. But they never managed to reopen the case."

"Was there any truth to their claim?"

Raiden's question had more implications than he knew. "Who knows?" Snake already knew about the power that truly rules this country. "Whatever the situation is, Dead Cell's name was tainted."

"And Colonel Jackson...?"

"He was being held at Leavenworth..."

" 'Was'...meaning he's been released?"

"Well... in a manner of speaking. The Colonel's dead. Apparently he lost the will to live and died in prison. The members of Dead Cell snapped with the loss of their leader. They underwent a radical change and became uncontrollable." Snake and Otacon were about halfway on the GH connecting bridge.

"And that's why they undertook this terrorist operation?"

"Seems as good a reason as any..."

"What do you know about that strange woman?"

Snake sensed from the question that Raiden had encountered the Dead Cell leader. "You mean Fortune? Her real name is Helena Dolph Jackson...known to her friends as Lady Luck."

"Lady Luck?"

"Yeah. She got the name because bullets seem to veer away from her in battle. People have heard her say that her fortune in battle was payback for the lousy luck she's had in life..."

"Lousy luck?"

"The death of her father, the Marine commander...The conviction of husband and Dead Cell leader, Colonel Jackson...These events were followed by her mother's suicide …the loss of a husband and the idea of a convict in the family apparently took her over the edge...Fortune was three months pregnant at the time and the shock of her mother's death led to the loss of her child. Add to this her husband's death in prison a few months later and...To sum it up, in the six months after her father's death, she lost her family and everything that mattered in her life."

"Geez, she's had it rough..." Raiden sounded sympathetic.

"Yeah. The thing is she didn't grieve long. Instead, she joined the military."

"Now why's that?"

"Do I look psychic? My best guess is revenge. I heard that she firmly believed that her husband was framed...Anyway... by the time she came out of basic training, she'd proven many times over that she was "gifted" with an unusual streak of luck. In fact, some say she sold her soul for it."

"Her soul?"

"Her uncanny luck earned her a reputation that led to her appointment as the head of her husband's unit, Dead Cell. I'd heard that she was welcomed with open arms by Vamp, who was the temporary leader at the time. For Vamp, it also meant welcoming the daughter of his former lover..."

"Vamp and Fortune's mother...?"

Snake knew Raiden was way off, but it also made it clear that Raiden was here unaware that the situation was highly dangerous.

"No. Vamp and Fortune's father... Vamp's bisexual."

"Oh... Wait a sec. I thought Vamp and Fortune..."

"Uh... yeah." Snake implied the relationship between Vamp and Fortune and signed off. He was getting fed up by Raiden's taste for gossip

"What was all that conversation?" Otacon asked as both reached the door to Strut H.

"I didn't tell you before, but I found someone. Someone very strange."

"What do you mean strange?" Otacon had seen strange before.

"A man wearing a FOXHOUND commando suit and to boot he had no knowledge of what was going on here. But…" Snake paused for a few seconds remembering the first encounter he had with Raiden. _Those eyes. _

"But what Snake?" Otacon asked he got beside the door to Strut H Warehouse.

"I couldn't read his eyes. He seemed like a rookie but his eyes were strange.I don't know…

"Well we better be careful about him then. C'mon I have to get to the computer terminal." Otacon said binging back Snake to reality.

"Yeah." Snake approached the door quietly and opened her up slowly checking the area for any guards. A long corridor stood in front of them, well lit and surprisingly clean. The node rested by the entrance hugging the right wall. Snake hastily approached it and got the radar functioning. Two blue shaped cones appeared on radar with incredible clarity. "Two guards, we may take a while to get past them. "Come on." Snake started to move, the guards were still away so they were relatively safe. The corridor turned right and a stairwell rested on the left. "That leads to the heliport right?" Snake asked Otacon.

The impatience was obvious in Otacon's face. "Snake we don't have time for this. There's something fishy going on here and I would like to know what it is."

Snake frowned and got the slight impression that Otacon was hiding something else apart form knowing that leader called himself Solid Snake. "What are you not telling me Otacon?"

Otacon gave him a puzzled look. "Me, I'm not hiding anything." Otacon was obvious lying, but Snake's attention was diverted to something else. A yellowish blur was visible on Snake's radar. _C4! _"There's a bomb near the heliport area." Snake said as he turned to Otacon, but suddenly he wasn't there. Snake turned around and saw him running. "Otacon." Snake shouted in a whisper.

Otacon was clenching his briefcase and making his way to the HI connecting bridge.

"Damn!" Snake saw Otacon running with the good fortune to not have being seen by any of the guards. Snake quickly reached for the CODEC. "Otacon respond!"

"Snake I don't have time to waste. When you finish with the bombs meet me in Strut I." Otacon talked in a fast manner and then turned off the CODEC.

Snake sighed in anger, but he knew that Otacon would probably stay safe. _I better get started with those bombs. _Snake started going up the stairs. He was going to deal with the first C4 bomb.


	6. Plant Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snake went silently up the staircase hoping that no guard would notice Otacon running without a care in the world towards Strut I. Up the stairs another door stood closed. _Level 3. _Snake opened it at peeked outside. The sun glared through the door and almost blinded Snake. He raised his arm over his eyes and looked over to the heliport. A lot of containers crowded the place, but Snake also noticed a few guards patrolling and two Kamov Choppers. Snake remembered two years ago. He had seen this exact same model of choppers taking over a Tanker. _Otacon was right. The incidents are definitely related. _Snake got his M4 ready and looked to his radar. The yellowish blur became brighter and brighter. Snake tried his best not to attract any attention to himself. If the guards were alerted this whole operation would be seriously compromised, not to mention Otacon would probably be on his own. After a few minutes of sneaking around Snake got very close to the yellow mark on his radar, according to it the C4 should be very close. Snake peeked at the two containers that stood close by, but he couldn't find the C4. _Where is it?_ Snake was looking left and right and then he heard it. _Footsteps. _Someone was getting nearer. Snake squeezed himself between the two containers and saw the guards pass by. As he tried to squeeze himself out he saw it. The packet of C4 was behind the two containers near what seemed to be enemy cargo. _Why would Fatman put that C4 over their men's cargo. _Snake took out the coolant spray from his equipment and sprayed the C4 from a distance. It took a couple of seconds before the blinking green light turned red. _First one is up. _ He quickly packed the coolant spray and got out of the heliport, with a watchful eye over the unsuspecting guards. As he reentered Strut H he reached not for his CODEC but to his headphones.

"Stillman this is Pliskin can your hear me?" Snake asked with a calm yet steady voice while going down the stairway to Strut H.

"Loud and clear Pliskin. How's the bomb disposal?" Peter asked.

"I've neutralized the first C4. It was on the heliport on Strut H."

"Humm…" Peter sounded puzzled.

"Anything wrong?" Snake asked as he noticed Stillman's tone of voice.

"These bombs have me worried. Raiden has told me about some weird locations and…now you too." Peter sighed.

"What does it mean?"

"Maybe nothing…but I want to be sure. Once you find the next one tell me about it."

"Alright." Snake responded.

"One more thing Pliskin." Peter stopped Snake from signing off.

"What is it?" Snake asked sensing Peter's preoccupation.

"Be sure to keep an eye out for C4's on other places." Peter replied.

"Why?" Snake asked wondering what was going through Peter's mind.

Peter sighed. "Just do it, ok?"

"Sure" Snake replied and signed off.

_I should check on Raiden's progress…_Snake reached for his radio once more to call Raiden. Although he had no desire to begin a conversation with him, they had to work together if they wanted to dispose the Big Shell of the bomb threat. "Raiden, I've frozen the first bomb." Snake started. "How are you doing?"

"Pliskin, what was the exact location of the explosive?" Raiden asked.

"The heliport on Strut H. It was behind some cargo. Thought I was going to have some trouble with the patrols, but it was an easy job." Snake sensed something was going on Raiden's head. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, really. Pliskin, just don't let your guard down." Raiden sounded worried. "Don't relax even after you think you've defused it."

"I know that. Raiden, Shell 1's all yours." As time went by he was getting tired of this kid.

"Sure..." He responded and signed off.

_Damn kid. _Snake looked attentively at his radar figuring out where the guards were. One of the guards seemed to be near the door that lead to Strut I and the other was in a big room that occupied most of Strut H, it was probably the warehouse area. _I better check it out. Maybe I'll find something. _Peter's words were still very present in Snake's mind. Snake started moving slowly across the big corridor. The door to the warehouse was just to the right. Further down stood the door that led to Strut I Assembly Facility and hopefully to a living and breathing Otacon. Snake had to be careful or he would be seen by the guard that stood by the other door. Snake peeked around the corner and waited for the guard to turn his head around, this would give Snake enough time to enter the warehouse are of Strut H. Snake waited a couple of seconds until the guard turned. _Now! _Snake quickly rushed over the corner and entered the warehouse. Several crates were stacked on each other and there wasn't a lot of room to move around, furthermore the room was incredibly dark however with Snake's radar he was able to see where the other guard was. _He's still far, but I have to hurry. _Snake knew that there were C4's on the other struts still. All the crates seemed to be of very expensive equipment utilized in decontamination plants. Snake checked a couple of boxes, but there were no signs of anything suspicious. However something caught Snake's attention. There seemed to be some military equipment near the other guard. Snake could see clearly several grenades and an attachment for the M4. _SEAL equipment. _Snake approached the guard carefully using his blind spot. He took out his USP and with a fast movement he threw the guard to the ground. "Hold it!" said Snake as the guard fell and let go of his weapon grip.

"Please don't kill me!" The guard seemed very frightened.

Snake had the barrel of his USP right on the guards face. Snake could even see the sweat near his eyes. "Where did you get that equipment?" Snake asked twitching his head to the equipment on the floor.

"We got it from the SEAL's that came to Shell 2." The guard was spilling out everything.

"Do you mind if I take it?" Snake was just humoring himself.

"No, go right ahe…" Snake interrupted the guard form finishing his sentence as he hit him with the butt of his gun on his face.

Snake picked up the attachment for the M4, it was a grenade attachment. _This may come in handy. _Snake placed it on his M4 and picked up the rest of the grenades, six in total. _I better get a move on. Otacon might need me. _Snake headed for the door again. He would have to take out the guard if he wanted to get to Strut I fast. _I have an idea. _

The man guarding the door to Strut I was getting bored by the minute. He was almost sure he had seen someone passing by this door and he now had to face the boring task to patrol this place all day. However the monotonous tone of the day would change. The door to the warehouse was opening and the guard only thought that his comrade was going to keep him company, but appearances can be deceiving. His comrade did in fact exited through the warehouse door, but instead of going towards his comrade he fell flat on the floor right by the door, filling the room with a large thud noise. The man immediately ran to his aid. "Is there something wrong?" The man got by his side and kneeled over to check him out. His eyes were closed. Suddenly the whole room became blurry and the man felt an incredible pain on the back of his head. Before he collapsed to the ground he noticed someone was exiting the warehouse door.

After taking care of the two guards, the path to Strut I was clear. He opened the door and headed for the HI connecting bridge.

As the Strut H door closed behind the sun stroked Snake's face again. The connecting bridge was deserted and for the first time Snake could see the amazing architecture work of the Big Shell. Suddenly the CODEC rang.

"Otacon?"

"Yes it's me." Otacon sounded deeply concerned.

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, but we do have a problem."

Snake knew that it was only a matter of time before a complication. "What is it?"

"Well I've reached the computer terminal in Strut I, but as you know this is just a backup system for the real computer system that is located in the core section of Shell 1."

"Otacon cut the shatter and tell what the problem is." Snake interrupted.

"Well. There's no power in this place.."

"Does that mean you can't use the computer anymore?"

"Not only that, but it also means I'm stuck here."

"Stuck where?" Snake knew that if Otacon had kept by his side none of this would have happened.

"I had to hack my way inside this room, but now that there's no more power and I can't get out."

_Damn! _This was definitely bad news for Snake and the whole operation. "Isn't there another way out?"

"No, but there's a way to restore the power."

"This has something to do with me I figure." Snake said while walking alone the connecting bridge.

"You guessed right Snake. You need to head to Strut J Power Plant and maybe there you'll find a way to restore power to the computer terminal on Strut I."

"I have to attend to the C4's too so you'll have to wait."

"Snake this is more important…and…" Otacon hesitated.

"What?"

"It's dark in here."

Snake sighed. "Just hang tight Otacon. When I get to Strut J I'll contact you."

"Okay Snake. Just hurry up okay."

Snake turned off the CODEC and headed for the door of Strut I.

Strut I was very different from the rest of the Struts that Snake had seen. Several very big machines, very much like those used in the assembly of cars, lay before Snake, but they were all turned off. The Strut seemed very big and there were stairs to the right that led down in to what Snake guessed to be the computer terminal. Snake looked at the side of the door and found the node. He took a quick look over the room and without finding any guards he made his way to the node and logged on. After the radar mapped out the area Snake noticed that in fact there were no guards in sight. _Maybe Otacon's plan to get to the computer terminal wasn't all that bad. _The machines were probably used for assembly but for what Snake had no idea. There were no records of it in the papers that Otacon gave him. Snake then noticed the yellowish blur in the radar. _Another C4! _He walked a bit until he got to the area of the blur. It was near some machinery, there he looked attentively at all the machines trying to find something that looked like the C4, but he came up with nothing. _Where the hell is it?_ Snake's chain of thought was interrupted by a voice on his headphones.

"Pliskin, what do you know about Stillman?" Raiden had just come on.

"He's a bomb disposal expert. Probably the best in the world." Snake wasn't with a lot of patience to talk with Raiden.

"What else?" Raiden asked.

Snake sighed. Raiden seemed to have good sense to suspect everything, but he was wasting Snake's time.

"Like why he retired..." Raiden tried to be more specific.

Snake raised his head and sighed again and there it was. _The C4!_ It was placed high on the ceiling. "Are you here to gossip?" Snake responded to Raiden as he tried to use the coolant spray, but it didn't seem to work.

"…" There was silence on Raiden's side as Snake got up on some machinery and reached for the C4. "Then get back to work defusing those C4's." Snake knew that Raiden had to be focused on the objective. "If there's something you need to know about Stillman, go ask him yourself." Snake ended the conversation there and the C4 froze.

"One more bomb defused." Snake spoke out to Raiden before he could disconnect the radio. "This was one planted pretty high up, on the ceiling. The coolant spray couldn't reach that far, so I had to get up on a stand and do it." And with that Snake turned off the radio leaving Raiden to his work.

_Raiden! _That kid was surprisingly mysterious to Snake. Anyway Snake had to focus on the work at hand. _Otacon. _Snake quickly jumped down from the machinery and quickly headed to the door that stood on the other end of the strut that led to IJ connecting bridge.

The connecting bridge seemed deserted, but on close inspection Snake noticed a Cypher was patrolling it. _I can't waste time now. _Snake got his M4 ready and turned on the laser aiming module that the M4 came equipped with. A laser broke from the module and Snake placed it on the Cypher. Three shots broke off and the Cypher exploded immediately giving the chance to Snake to run towards Strut J Power Plant.

As the door to Strut J opened up the light almost blinded Snake, it took him a few seconds to get used to it. Snake could see that this wasn't an ordinary Power Plant. It was very well lit and it was painted white. Snake took notice of the node by his left side and logged on. As the radar mapped out the Strut Snake become aware of that the layout was exactly like Strut B Transformer Room. _Weird. _Snake's headphones began ringing, but from the frequency Snake knew that it wasn't Raiden.

"Pliskin can you hear me?"

"I'm here Pete." According to Snake's map there were a few guards spread out on this Strut, so he decided, for the time being, to hide in one of the lockers by his side.

"Pliskin, Raiden has defused a couple of bombs, but they all seemed a bit off."

Snake had crawled inside of the locker without attracting attention. "What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea and that's what scares me. I'm not sure I'm in full control of the situation. Maybe Fatman as outsmarted me..." Peter sounded depressed.

"Now it's not the time for this." Snake needed to make sure Peter kept it together.

"I know I'm sorry…"

Maybe Raiden was right to suspect Stillman.

"Pliskin, could you check the Core section for me?"

"But I thought…" Snake was interrupted by Stillman.

"I know what I said, but I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. Something I have never thought of yet."

"Alright. After I'm done with the C4 on Strut J and Strut K I'll check the Core section."

"Thanks." Peter sighed and turned off the radio.

Snake checked his radar and decided to leave the locker. He entered the door that stood right in front of him. As he opened the door he was immediately taken aback by what he was seeing. The whole room was of a faint blue, the floor and even the ceiling shone bright. The room seemed to be tiled with some weird shimmering hexagons and as Snake crossed the doorway the tiles lit up on every step he took, but that wasn't everything. A very big machine stood in the middle of the room, but it was the strangest machine Snake had ever seen. However there was no mistaking of what it was. A big label on the ground beside it read "GENERATOR". Snake walked beside it and looked at it in disbelief. Two very big shimmering cylinders sprawled horizontally involved by some type of iron grid were floating above electronic equipment that was placed on the ground underneath them. They were almost connected end on end and the two revolved at an incredible speed in different directions. _What is this?_ Snake was flabbergasted by the whole thing. There was no noise coming from it and it all seemed like it didn't belong here. Out of the blue Snake's headphones came alive.

"Pliskin!" It was Raiden's voice. "I saw a female soldier -- Russian."

Snake forgot about the incredible machine that rested in front of him and thought about what Raiden had just said. "Must be Olga Gurlukovich."

"How do you know?"

"Unlike you, I've been briefed." Not that Snake needed. He had met Olga Gurlokovich two years ago on the doomed tanker.

"She's not a Dead Cell?"

"No, she commands a Russian private army."

"They must be the ones patrolling the Big Shell."

"That's right. She's led the group ever since her old man, Colonel Gurlukovich, died."

"Watch yourself with her. She's a tough one" Snake cut off the transmission as he heard a guard coming inside the room from the door that stood on the other side. _Damn!_ He went for the exit, but a quick inspection on the radar revealed another guard was coming towards the exit door. _Crap!_ Snake had no apparent hiding place.


	7. Plant Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The guard entered the generator room and saw the other guard on the opposite side. They walked to each other only breaking the silence when they came face to face.

"Any problems?" One guard asked the other in Russian.

"No it's all quiet here, but there seems to be an intruder on Shell 1." The other talked back.

"That's their problem." The other guard sighed with relief and turned to face the amazing generator. "I really like this room. This machine is so…"

Before he finished the sentence the other guard cut in. "I know, but don't get to close."

"What is it for anyway?" The guard asked. "Why can't they use a normal generator?"

"I don't know, she doesn't tell us much anymore."

"Yes I know, she has changed since that thing two years ago."

Silence sat in for a few seconds.

"I'm off then." One of the guards began walking out of the room and after a few seconds so did the other.

Snake saw the feet of the guard as he walked away. He had managed to crawl into a very small vent that fortunately missed the cover. Once the guards left the room Snake crawled back out and immediately called Otacon.

"Otacon are you there?"

"Of course I am. I told you I'm stuck here." Otacon snapped at Snake.

"I'm in Strut J right now. And I can tell this is very weird." Snake was still amazed at the room he was in.

"What do you mean?" Otacon sounded puzzled.

"This Power Plant is anything but normal, it seems something out of a…a videogame."

"Well as soon as you get the power back on I can start snooping around."

"You're right." Snake focused. "What do I have to do to restore the power over there?"

"Alright first you have to locate the power board."

Snake was already heading for some kind of electronic board placed behind the generator that wasn't tiled over. "I'm there, now what?" Snake opened the panel and several circuit boards with the names of the struts appeared.

"You just have to take power to someplace and share it with the Computer room on Strut I."

Snake saw a couple of spare wires inside the panel so he picked them up and started looking across the board for the computer room.

The board was divided in sections so with a quick inspection on Strut I he quickly found the computer room. There was no wire connected to it so he carefully inserted it in and placed the other end on the Strut I general circuit.

"That did it Snake." Otacon reaction was fast.

"Good." Snake closed the panel and looked over at the radar. The guards were still away and the yellowish blur was all across the map. "Otacon I've to get a move on."

"Okay Snake. When I find some information I'll contact you." Otacon signed off and Snake got ready to find the third C4. The yellow blur appeared right by the generator and after a few seconds of inspection Snake found nothing near the iron grid. _Not again. _Stillman was second guessing Fatman's work but from Snake's perspective Fatman was doing everything right. Snake was wasting time trying to find the C4's. Following a second look on the iron grid Snake found a small opening on the grid probably used to repair the cylinders. Snake crawled down and looked at the place underneath the cylinders and there it was. The C4 was placed under the cylinder near some electronic equipment. Snake frowned, but he knew he had to hurry. He quickly crawled inside carefully not to touch the cylinders. Once he got near enough he used the coolant spray and he rendered the C4 useless for at least twenty four hours. _Third one down. _Before Snake hurried to the next strut his headphones came on.

"Pliskin are you there." Raiden's voice was unmistaken.

"Yeah." Snake crawled out of the cramped space making sure he didn't touch the revolving cylinders. He quickly noticed that the cylinders were in fact connected by a very thin piece of metal. "Raiden, I've defused another C4. This one was in a spot so narrow I had to crawl in to get at it."

Raiden had other concerns apart form the C4's. "Pliskin what do you know about Fatman?"

Snake could only remember of only one more thing that Stillman hadn't said about Fatman. "Fatman... Supposedly he's nicknamed after an atomic bomb, but to me he's just a fat man." The picture on Otacon's files was too big to miss. "Something straight out of a sideshow. If he even has a bit of spare time, he spends it disassembling and assembling his Glock, over and over again. He can't stand to have his hands still. He's extremely vain about his hands …keeps his fingers as slender and soft as a woman's."

Raiden was silent on the other side, perhaps that wasn't the information he wanted.

"They say he's always looking at his hands, giving himself manicures. Is that enough Raiden?" Snake got to his feet, checked the radar for the guards and headed for the JK connecting bridge.

"Yeah." Raiden turned off the radio.

"Humph." Snake smiled and without any guard on sight he got to the door that led to the connecting bridge.

The sun was still shining brightly and it gave a warm feeling to the otherwise barren orange industrial look of the Big Shell. Snake walked calmly as he noticed that the bridge was again devoid of guards, before him stood Strut K Biochem Lab. According to what Snake had read, this was where the scientists researched of new ways to clean the oil spill more efficiently. The door to Strut K opened the minute Snake stood just a few inches from it.

Several big workbenches were spread across the Strut and by the door that led to KL connecting stood a big room with windows, probably used for experiments. The node was by the left side near a few other computers that were off. He logged on, tough he didn't need to check for guards it was apparent that it was empty, but the radar would help find the C4.

Snake's radar lit up and a yellow blur appeared inside the experiment room. He got close to it and quickly became aware that he couldn't get inside. _Locked._ A red light stood beside the door and underneath a small slot.

"Otacon!" Snake reached for the CODEC.

"What is it Snake?"

"I'm in Strut K right now. There's a door here, but it's locked. It seems that I need some card key to get the door opened."

"I'll see what I can do." Otacon replied

Snaked heard pushing keys and mumbling.

"I got it."

The door slid opened and the smell came rushing out of the room.

"This smells awful."

"Be careful in there Snake. That's were the Life Reaction Tank water is."

"Life reaction what!" Snake asked puzzled.

"The Life Reaction Tank cleanses polluted water with microorganisms. These organisms are activated by pumping them with large volumes of oxygen. As a result, the water's specific gravity is extremely light, making it impossible to remain afloat. According to what I'm reading that's where they research the stuff."

Snake surveyed the entire room and noticed a few silver canisters.

"Alright Otacon thanks. I'll take it from here." Snake turned off and looked at the entire room and then the radar. _Where's the C4? _After a few minutes of wasted time Snake still had no clue where the C4 could be. The room had not much hiding places, the silver canisters were filled with the Life Reaction Water, and Fatman would be crazy to put the C4 there. The workbench and the lavatory were the only other places, and yet the C4 was nowhere to be seen. _Where is it! _Snake was getting aggravated by the second. The radar only indicated a broad area, but Snake need a specific place. _Maybe I should work on the others and then worry about this one. _Snake was about to leave the room when something strike him as odd. The tiles on the floor were all extremely polished, probably they were cleaned because of the President's tour, but one however was pretty dirty. Snake crouched and on close inspection he noticed a smear resembling the mark of fingers, probably made by the overuse of cleaning products. _Fatman? _Snake would've have dismissed this detail if it wasn't for the fact that he had just had a conversation with Raiden about him. He reached for the tile with both hands and with some skill lifted it up. _Gotcha! _The C4 was blinking merrily, but not for long. Snake quickly sprayed it and the entire bomb froze. Snake grinned as he got up and left the Biochem Lab behind.

The connecting bridge to Strut L was like most of Shell 2 deserted. It had an eerily feel to it. Snake walked and saw the bridge that led to the core section of Shell 2._The Core. I hope you're right Pete… _He began walking towards it when a faint noise invaded Snake's ears. It sounded like a propeller of some sort. Snake looked left and right but saw nothing. The noise was still there and it got even closer. _A Cypher! _A Cypher was coming from under the connecting bridge Snake got the M4 ready and shot, but not before the Cypher had the chance to film him. The Cypher exploded, but the damage had been done. Snake had been seen. He dashed over to the Core section, several seagulls that rested by the bridge flied off as Snake ran as fast as he could. He got to the core entrance and rested there for a few seconds. If any guards came from the other Struts they wouldn't see him. Snake looked at his arm and noticed it was no longer hurting. He began removing the bandage and saw the wound had healed. Snake sighed and headed for the door to the core, leaving behind much more than he would've wanted. The entrance to the Coregave Snake no advantage whatsoever, due to the walls that surrounded it. Snake had no way to see where the enemies where and with no radar it raised the bar even more. He drew his USP and walked forward silently, so far it seemed that the core was deserted. Snake walked to the right to a corner. He peeked out and saw a closed door and a special kind of floor. _Electrified floor. _It wasn't activated though, so it gave Snake the opportunity to check the room.

Suddenly the door from where Snake had come from opened wide and the sounds of footsteps echoed in the room. Snake quickly got to the door and entered the room. He kept his ears pressed against the door.

"He must have come through here." Snake heard one of the guards speaking.

"Maybe he left it to fool us." As another guard said this Snake felt stupid.

_What...Oh no! The Bandage… _Snake had left the bandage near the entrance.

"Let's check that room." The voice was nearer and Snake knew they were coming to where he was. He turned around and looked at every inch of the room. To his right there were generators, probably for the electrified floor, and right beside them a good hiding place.

The guards entered the room in a tight formation, with their AK's 74u ready to fire. After a few seconds of moving around inside the room one guard pointed his gun down. "It's clear. Let's move out and check the rest of the core."

As the guards moved outside the room Snake risked to take a peek, however there was still a guard inside the room who took notice of something moving.

Snake clenched his teeth. _Dammit! _He could sense that the guard would come and investigate.

The guard looked attentively at the generators. He would swear he had seen a shadow just now. He walked close to it in order to lift up any suspicions.

Snake grabbed his USP tightly and got into a combat stance. He would have to be fast and accurate or the whole operation was over. Snake could now see the shadow of the guard and a second later he saw the tip of the AK.

_This is it. _Snake grabbed the tip of the AK with his left hand and pulled. The guard screamed as he was pulled towards the intruder.

As the AK was no longer in the guard control Snake threw it away and grabbed the guard by his neck giving him the opportunity to use him as a shield. "Don't move!" Snake said pointing the USP to his head not willing to let him go.

"You won't make it American we…aarghh"

Snake didn't let him finish the sentence, instead he tighten the grip on his arm.

The others guards began moving into the room, guns pointed out, when they heard one of their comrades screaming. They could see him being used as a human shield for the intruder.

"Nobody shoot." One of the guards said. "Let him go and we won't shoot you?"

Snake gave a dire sigh.

"Did you hear me?" The guard was putting pressure on Snake. "LET HIM GO!" The guard shouted, but Snake didn't budge.

Snake knew what he had to do. Unfortunately it was the one thing he excelled at. Snake took the gun from the guards head.

"Very good, now drop the…." Snake wasn't dropping the gun he was pointing it towards the other guard. "What are you…"

A shot broke from Snake's USP hitting the guard right on head and making him fall backwards. Everything after that happened at an incredibly speed. Snake pushed the guard that was on his grip forward which gave the others guards a small angle in which they could hit Snake, but not the other way around. Snake was precise and he got most of the guards as the other was still falling down. As they were all down Snake ran to the exit as he reloaded the USP, placing the empty magazine in his equipment.

Snake was running towards the KL connecting bridge when the entrance door opened and several guards appeared right in front of him. "INTRUDER!" Several shouted and got their guns ready to fire. Snake decided to run into the opposite direction. He went down and then up some steps and then he saw it a big hall and to his left the other exit door. _HI connecting bridge. _However this door also opened up revealing even more soldiers.

"Aghh." Snake frowned as the situation got worse by the second. He decided to run the hall and not soon enough he saw the node. _I don't have time. _ Snake had to find a hiding place.

"He's there!" The guards behind him shouted and started firing on him.

At the end of the hall Snake turned right and saw hiss only escape. _An elevator. _He pressed the call button twice and the elevator reached him.

The guards were already making the corner and firing on him. Snake took a grenade from his equipment and placed it on the M4 grenade attachment.

The elevator door opened up and he got in as bullets grazed over his head. Snake jumped inside the elevator and at the same time fired the grenade to where the guards were located. Snake landed of the floor of the elevator, got up swiftly and pushed the B1 button. As the door began closing the firing noise began to muffle down as he got to the basement floor. As the elevator stopped Snake felt calmer, but it wasn't over yet. The elevator door opened and revealed a spacious room empty. Snake peeked outside of the elevator and noticed the node to his left, but he couldn't reach it without the elevator door closing. _Think! _Snake groped inside his equipment. _It'll work. _Snake took out the empty magazine from his USP and held it in his hands. He walked out of the elevator making sure he left his hand to hold the door. As the door closed Snake placed the magazine on the ground and prevented the door from closing. He was safe for now, but he couldn't go back up.

"Otacon are you there?" Snake reached for is CODEC.

"Yes Snake, what's going on?"

"Well I've ran into some trouble and now I'm trapped in the core section B1 filtration chambers."

"Trapped?"

"Yes, the only apparent way out is through the elevator."

"I can't do much from here. I don't have access to the architecture of this place. But I'll see what I can do anyway."

"Fine I'll be here." Snake turned off the CODEC and sighed heavily. The situation had turned for the worse. He cleared his head and headed for the node to log in. When he finished Snake noticed that a yellowish blur on the radar. _Stillman was right. _There were also bombs in the core section of Shell 2. Snake was quick to call Stillman on the radio.

"Pete, are you listening?"

"I'm here Pliskin. Have you checked the core section?"

"I'm there now and there seems to be a C4 in this area."

"Humm…" Peter sounded disappointed. "Just like Raiden, this is all wrong."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The locations are wrong so far and these bombs in the core just confirm it."

"I don't understand."

"You see the C4's on the Struts and indeed dangerous to the overall integrity of the Big Shell, but those in the core section are just a waste of explosives. It's seems almost like child's play compared to Fatman's skills."

"So there was no point in me coming here." Snake was getting more and more suspicious of Peter Stillman.

"They are a danger as all explosives are, but they don't serve the higher purpose of destroying the Big Shell."

"Should I freeze them?"

"Yes I think its better. Anyway I'll recheck the Big Shell architecture and try to find something that maybe I've missed."

"Fine, bye." Snake turned off the radio. He could have told Peter to find him another way out of B2, but there was no point of rushing it as he still had a C4 to take care of.

A flight of stairs led to the rest of the core section, Snake started making its way to the yellow blur near the filtration chambers.


	8. Plant Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All of B1 had extremely high ceilings and it was very well illuminated, apart from a few dark corners. The filtration chambers were ahead and they served the purpose to clean up contaminated water. Snake was concentrated on the yellow blur that was getting brighter on his radar. There were a lot of rooms in this place, most of them deserted, Snake even saw several ammo boxes spread around the rooms and a Nikita Missile Launcher. He took a left then a right and finally stopped right in front of a door. The yellow blur came form the other side. Snake opened the slide door and saw an incredible amount of material, which was probably used in the process of filtration, cramped in a very small room. Every inch of the room was occupied and he could only wonder how Fatman got the C4 in there. Snake took a careful look over every piece of material he saw and it didn't take him long to notice a blinking light that could only come from the C4. It seemed like it had been placed, in some irregular fashion, with the rest of the material, but even so Snake was able to freeze it with the coolant spray. As the noise from the spray died out Snake heard what had to be people talking. He hastily checked the radar and saw two guards making a corner and heading his way and he also saw a faint yellow blur coming from, what Snake suspected to be, the filtration chambers. _Another C4. _Snake found a little dark corner in which he could hide and overhear the guards when they got closer. Snake caught the conversation in the middle.

"…I never saw him before too." One of the guards was saying.

"Why did the fat man have to use him like that?" The other replied.

"I don't know. Anyway when are we getting out of here?" The guards were passing right by Snake with their guns pointed out, probably looking for him.

"They say it'll take a few more hours before we're ready to go."

"Good, I can't wait to leave this place."

"Let's hurry and check the elevator."

The guards kept walking in silence after that. Snake hadn't a lot of time. The guards would soon found the magazine that prevented the elevator from going up. Soon even more guards would arrive.

As Snake left the dark corner his eyes turned again to the radar and the mysterious faint yellow blur that came from within the filtration chambers room. It seemed that there was another C4 in the core. Snake made his way to it and as he got close he noticed something very peculiar happening on the radar. Snake could see a guard and the yellow blur moving at the same time on top of the other. _What the hell is this? A malfunction! _Snake suspicions would die out soon as he made its way close to the guard and the C4. A hatched door separated the filtration chambers from the rest of the floor, the C4 was on the other side and so was the guard. Snake waited until the guard got far away for him to open the hatch without attracting too much attention. The circular hatch opened quite easily and Snake got inside closing the door behind him. The filtration chamber was very normal looking, although it lacked any kind of decoration. The only thing that was off was panels on the walls that were probably part of the filtration process. On the other side of the room another door stood ajar, the guard was coming back through it, but Snake rushed beside the door ready to ambush him when he entered the room.

As the guard took a few steps inside the filtration chamber his radio echoed.

"We need reinforcements down here! The intruder is still here." The guard was going for his radio when he noticed a shadow by his side. He quickly turned around and pointed his gun at him.

Snake veered away from the gun and grabbed the side of it.

"You're the intruder!" The guard's voice wasn't Russian accented like the other men. He sounded American.

Snake was even faster when he used his left arm and elbowed the guard in the gut area. The guard then let go of the gun and fell to floor holding on to his abdomen.

"Ahhhh…you bastard!" All of a sudden a strange noise erupted from inside the guard. "I need a bathroom quick!" The guard shouted.

Snake used the butt of his M4 and silenced him. _Johnny! _Snake had the slight impression he knew this man, however it wasn't time to reminisce as the situation had become precarious. The guards were probably coming here and Snake still had no way out of B1. _The C4! _Snake checked the radar and he knew he couldn't be a malfunction. The C4 was right there in front of him. Snake checked Johnny's body and surprisingly he noticed that he unlike the rest of the soldiers he was carrying a backpack. Snake opened it quietly and steady and to his surprise there it was. _Here it is!_ The C4 was blinking bright green and Snake could only speculate as to why it was there. He sprayed the C4 quickly, and before he finished a voice came on the headphones.

"Pliskin! Are you okay?"

"This isn't a good time Pete." Snake said as the blinking light of the C4 went out.

"I overheard soldiers talking about someone who had caused a mess in Shell 2 core. Was that you?"

"Yes."

"You managed to escape! Who are you, really?"

"Listen Pete this isn't the time for suspicions. I'm trapped inside B1 of the core section…"

"I know and I have to thank you for that."

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't overheard the guards talking I would never have found it. It seems that there's a conduct used for taking the contaminated seawater from Strut H to the filtration chambers in the core section. That's when it hit me."

"…" Snake was at a total loss.

"That's one of the key structural points of the Big Shell. If the two points are struck at the same time the Big Shell would collapse."

"So you think Fatman planted a bomb over at Strut H?"

"The bottom of Strut H. And I'm willing to bet anything that he did the same thing in Strut A, where the other key point is."

"Well that's fine, but I still don't have a way out of here."

"Well you can use the conduct that comes from Strut H, its big enough for a man to fit."

"What about the contaminated seawater."

"According to the briefing statement every treatment procedure was stopped when the terrorist landed so you should be safe."

"Where can I access the conduct?"

"There should be panels around the filtration chamber. Open the one marked 'SH' and get to Strut H fast."

"I'm on it. Thanks Pete."

"You're welcome. Also make sure you don't tell Raiden what you're doing. I don't want him worrying about a bomb on Strut A when he still has a few on the other Struts."

"Fine." Snake signed off and began checking the panels of the filtration chamber. However somebody was trying to get inside the filtration chamber. The hatched door that Snake closed was being opened. _The other guards! _Snake looked over at Johnny and swiftly grabbed is AK 74u and jammed it into the hatch as the guards were giving a final turn. Snake breathed heavily as he heard the guards outside banging on the door. He searched franticly for a panel named SH and he found it not soon enough, but there was a problem. There were no screws and no apparent way of opening it up. _Damn?_

Snake was running out of time, but before despair came over him the CODEC rang.

"Snake answer me. I think I found a way out of there." Otacon said quickly.

"I already know of a way out of here, but I can't open these damn panels." Snake was trying to pull them open, but he couldn't find any edge to grab.

"Are you inside a filtration chamber Snake?"

"Yeah why?" Snake began to think there was hope.

"Well that's the exit I was going to tell you about."

"Well you're losing qualities Otacon, because Stillman told me about it first. Anyhow I can't seem to open this panel." The noise outside of the hatch door was becoming deafening. The sounds of shotguns being fired at the door and several people turning the hatch made Snake a little bit more nervous.

"What panel is it?" Snake could hear Otacon pushing keys.

"It's named SH." Snake said as he took his hands from it.

"Alright I can open it, hold a few seconds."

Suddenly an explosion was heard and the door became crooked. _Grenades! _Snake thought. "Hurry up Otacon!"

"Did that do it?" Otacon asked filled with hope on his voice.

The rectangular panel opened up and revealed a big tunnel. Almost two people could fit there and Snake wouldn't have to worry about the dark, a few red lights made sure he could see where he was. "Yes good job!" Snake crawled inside making sure he didn't leave any equipment behind. "Close it Otacon!" Snake said as he noticed that the hatched door was coming of its fringes. As the panel closed again Snake saw only the shadows of the guards crawling in the room.

"Snake are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Snake sighed with relief and noticed that he couldn't hear anything of what was happening outside. "Am I safe here?"

"Sure I overrode the controls so no one but me will be able to open the door. Now you just have to follow that tunnel to Strut H, it isn't very long so you should be fine."

"Alright I need to get going."

"Snake I'll open the panel on Strut H now because we can't make contact when you're deep inside the tunnel. Communications are only up in the extremities."

"Alright I'll see you in a little while." Snake said as he turned off the CODEC. Snake thought it would be wise to call Raiden now and hope he wouldn't contact him when he was inside the tunnel. If he did he would get suspicious and Snake still didn't know a lot about him.

"Raiden! This is Pliskin."

"Raiden here."

"I've disposed of two more C4's." Snake decided not to tell him much. Just enough to reassure him that Snake was there to help him. "There was one I managed to find only because I took a good look and for some reason, there was one planted on an enemy soldier's back..." A few seconds of silence sat in before Snake thought of something. "I have to take care of a few guards here so…I'll see you."

"Good luck Pliskin." Raiden signed off.

Snake had played his game well, now he hoped he would have enough time to get to the bottom of Strut H and hopefully end this bomb hunt. He began crawling for a couple of feet before noticing that the tunnel got smaller. It seemed that the panel led to a reservoir tank and when this tank was full it dropped the water inside the filtration chamber. The real tunnel was right before him, slightly smaller, but still big enough for him and his equipment. Snake got inside and started to make is way to Strut H.

"Alright I'll see you in a little while." Otacon heard as Snake turned off the CODEC.

* * *

Right in front stood a small computer terminal. Otacon had been busy the last few minutes trying to find a way out for Snake, but now he had sufficient time to find he files he needed. _EE! _The first thing on his mind was to find what his sister was doing here. Two years ago it was a tip from Emma Emmerich that sent Snake to the tanker that made the Big Shell necessary. However the last info that Otacon received had led him to believe that both the tanker and the Big Shell are a cover for something else. Something he kept from Snake. He knew only to well that Snake wouldn't have come this far if he knew he wasn't being told the whole story. Otacon also knew that her sister was involved the NSA but since the tanker incident he had received no more news of her. And now the info he had received clearly stated information that her sister was here. It took a while before Otacon found anything even remotely related to Emma's line of work, artificial intelligence, but when he did the sheer amount of information on the computer made Otacon reach for his head. It was enormous amount of research and development in artificial intelligence and complex logic. Hundreds of tests, articles and they all were written by one person, Emma Emmerich. Otacon tried to research deeper, but some of the more important files were heavily encrypted. _This may take a while. _Otacon sighed as he ran a decryption program and looked for something else, something that frightened him more that his missing sister. A name, in the new info that Otacon received there was information on the terrorist leader of this incursion. _Solid Snake. _However Otacon knew it couldn't be the real Solid Snake, the info spoke of another name and another person. As Otacon pushed a few more keys details appeared on the screen. _Oh no! _The info made Otacon worry even more, it seemed that was more to this place than the Metal Gear and his sister disappearance. _What will Snake think about this…? _Otacon hadn't lied to Snake, but he had indeed kept information from him. He told Snake that the Metal Gear Ray that was stolen form the tanker two years ago was now here he also told him about the terrorist incursion and his sister being involved, but the rest he withheld from him.

* * *

Snake must have been crawling for about ten minutes when he saw the opening on the other side of the tunnel. The tunnel was surprisingly clean, but Snake suspected that it wasn't often used. Snake sighed as he thought he had to finish this bomb disposal fast and get to what had brought him here. _Metal Gear! _It seemed that Dead Cell and the Gurlokovich men, commanded by Olga Gulokovich had complete control over the Big Shell. Their ultimate goal was to retrieve the Metal Gear Ray that had been stolen two years ago. But the situation was worse. They probably had control over the nuclear trigger, which always follows the president inside a black case, and of the president himself.

Snake cleared his head as he saw the opening right before him. It was exactly like the one on the filtration chamber, only the room was smaller. Stairs stood on the wall opposite the tunnel leading up to a hatch. Snake crawled out of the tunnel legs first and when he stepped out he had a frightening vision.


	9. Plant Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the left side of the panel deep within the room Snake could see a big amount of C4's packed inside some kind of special case. _Sealed. Probably to prevent vapor leak. _Snake thought as he noticed it by the low light, however that didn't make it any less scary. Snake stepped away from it and grabbed the ladder that would surely take him out of this room and into Strut H. He climbed it, but he also kept a watchful eye on the C4, strangely enough the radar showed no presence of any C4 in the area. At first Snake thought that this was because it was activated, but all the others, even after activation, still appeared faintly on the radar. Snake reached the hatch and pushed the door. Snake had to use a lot of strength and after pushing he heard a large thud from the other side of the hatch. Something had to be on top of it. Snake lifted the hatch door and found himself in the same area where he had been before, the storage area of Strut H, a big crate and a few boxes were covering the hatch so he couldn't have found it before. Now however it was time to tell Peter the good and bad news, as he turned on the radio he realized that a line was already open to Peter. Raiden was talking to him, but Snake had to interrupt.

"This is Pliskin. Do you read me, Pete?"

"I'm here. What's up?"

"Raiden, you need to hear this too."

Snake knew that Pete wouldn't disagree with him.

"I'm listening." Raiden replied.

"I checked out the bottom of Strut H for you, Pete."

"Wait…what's this about?" Raiden intervened.

"I asked Pliskin to look around. Knowing Fatman, I can't shake the feeling that all the bombs so far were just wrong."

"So did you find anything?" Raiden asked.

"A hell of a lot of C4 packed into the bottom of the strut. Pete called it right."

"I knew he had the real thing up his sleeve..." Peter sounded frustrated.

"So all the other ones were dummies?" Raiden inquired.

"No, they're a threat all right, but the detonation wouldn't be enough to destroy the entire Shell. But the C4's Pliskin found would inflict serious structural damage."

However Snake was not finished. "That's not the bad news either. These are sensor-proof."

"What!" Peter sounded even more frustrated.

"New model, I guess. The ionization sensor can't detect them. The whole thing is sealed tight to prevent vapor leak, and there's no trace of that cologne signature." Snake told the unequivocal truth. "Pete, looks like he fooled you."

"Yes..." Peter came to terms that Fatman had long abandoned the code from which every other bomb expert is ruled.

"But you managed to find the thing anyway?" Raiden sounded impressed.

"It was sheer luck." Snake had no intentions of looking like a hero to Raiden.

"Bombs that are invisible to the sensor..." Raiden sounded a bit nervous.

"Any ideas, Pete?" Snake asked sensing Peter had been silent for enough time.

"Are there more out there?" Raiden followed.

Peter breathed deeply before talking. "I'll go see for myself."

"You can't move fast enough." Raiden stated.

"He's right." Snake had to do it alone. "I can try the spray from a distance."

"Hold on! There's something not right about this one, I can feel it." Peter interjected.

"Well, Pete? Should I come back and get you?" Snake asked.

"No, there's no need. Raiden, you have one left to go, correct?"

"Right -- except for those scentless ones." Raiden said not fully understanding what Peter meant.

"How about you, Pliskin?"

Snake knew of two C4's he hadn't disposed, one on Strut G and the other on Strut L. "I have two left not counting this one.

" OK... It'll have to be me. I have the level 4 card that'll get me into Shell 2 in any case."

Snake could only wonder what that meant, but Raiden jumped in.

"You'll never make it. With that bad leg of yours, they'll spot you for sure." Raiden said as to make painfully clear that Peter had no chance.

"That won't happen. I..." Peter hesitated for a few seconds. "I can walk just fine." Peter was confessing himself. "I can even run..."

"What do you mean?" Snake asked still unclear about the whole thing.

"That bomb, five years ago. I messed up. Even with all my experience, I lost it. And a church was lost in the explosion. All those kids playing nearby too..." Peter sounded seriously depressed. "These past five years, I've lived a lie."

"Lied?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, lied. I didn't lose my leg in the explosion."

"…" Snake was at a loss.

"So many dead…all because of my mistake. All I could think about was hiding from the crime, shielding myself from the public outcry. I wanted people to be sorry for me, for my weakness..."

Raiden also heard in silence.

"I faked being a victim myself because I couldn't bear to face the families of the real victims. This is no prosthetic. I can keep my footing on catwalks and hike over deserts. I lived my lie so well I haven't even answered to myself for my sins..."

Snake couldn't even begin to realize how it must have felt.

"It was supposed to be a shield." Peter continued. "And it's become a shroud instead. I've killed my soul by playing the victim. Instead of protecting me, it's made my life even more hellish."

"What good can that do the victims?" Snake said as if trying to take Peter away from the guilt.

"I know…I'm a coward!" Peter replied.

"Hey, Pete…" Snake said, but Peter went on.

"God forgive me...I can walk with my own two feet. And I need them to stop Fatman. His crimes are also mine…one of omission, and arrogance. No one should teach the skills I taught him without a clear conscience. This is the only way I can defuse my own sins."

Snake knew what he had to say next. "I get you, Pete. That one's all yours. You got it, Raiden?"

"I understand." Raiden said.

"Pete, I've taken care of guards in Struts G and H of Shell 2." Snake only hoped the rest stayed by the core section trying to find him. "I wouldn't recommend you go into any of the other struts."

"I owe you one." Peter said.

"I'll get back to freezing the baby bombs then." Snake replied.

"You do that too, Raiden."

"I'm on it." Raiden replied.

"I'll have the radio with me, if you need to get in touch. Just don't ask for 'Peg-Legged Peter.' He's gone for good."

Peter and Raiden signed off. Now it was time for Snake to take care of the C4's on Strut G. Snake faced the door that was closer to him, he checked the radar and found the strut deserted. The crates were warning enough, Peter would immediately know where the large C4 was. _I've to get moving. _Snake started to run towards the GH connecting bridge. As stepped outside into the open to the connecting bridge his headphones came alive.

"Pliskin. I've reached Strut G." Peter was panting.

"Pete what's wrong?" Snake asked worried.

"I'm okay…I've just realized I'm no so fit anymore…but I'll be fine."

"Good. I'm on the connecting bridge. I'm heading there now to dispose of the C4."

"Very well." As Peter spoke the door to Strut G opened and Snake saw Peter Stillman running towards him with some equipment on his hand. As he neared Snake he stopped and breathed deeply. "Should've never got used to that cane!" Peter said as he placed his hands on his knees and rested.

"Your doing fine." Snake patted him on the back.

"Pliskin I've managed to create a sensor for the scentless C4's. I'm not sure it will work, but tell Raiden in case I forget. I left it in the pantry in Strut C" He was still quite out of breath.

"Right." Snake nodded. "I should go." Snake walked past him and headed for the door, but he was stopped by a question.

"Who are you…really?" Peter asked as he took his hands from his knees and grabbed the rail of the connecting bridge.

"I'm a…" Snake stopped pretending. "I'm here to find something."

"What?" Peter asked with a slight smile.

Snake said without turning around. "You should take care of that bomb." He kept walking to the door.

"What's your name?" Peter took his hands from the rail as he asked him.

Snake only turned his head to the side, and while walking, uttered. "Call me Snake." The door of Strut G opened and Snake entered.

Peter stood still as he watched the door close. "Snake huh?" Peter grinned and headed for Strut H.

Strut G was now silent and quick glance at the radar revealed no guards.

"Pliskin this is Raiden do you hear me?" Raiden's voice had just come up through Snake's headphones.

"I just got a call from Pete. He made it to Shell 2…I guess he really can run." Snake knew that was probably what he wanted to hear.

"Pliskin..." Raiden sounded fearful.

"I'll take good care of Pete. Don't worry." Snake had to make sure Raiden kept it together. "Raiden, like I said before, there's a huge load of C4's at the bottom of Strut H that won't show up on the radar. The old man's right…there's got to be the same thing in Shell 1. Watch your back. Go pick up that sensor for odorless C4's. It should be in that room in Strut C where you left Pete."

"I'm on it." Raiden said with a tone of decisiveness.

On the radar the yellow blur was appearing by the oil processing room. Snake got by the door from where he first found Otacon. He opened it and found what he could only guess to be the oil processing machines.Every piece of machinery seemed to be relatively new. A large cylindrical canister filled most of the room, several tubes came from within it and went across the room into two other cylindrical canisters and several other machines Snake had never seen before. What mattered was that the yellow blur was right in front of Snake. The big cylindrical canister was the only thing that was before Snake. He crouched down and saw the C4's securely attached to the canister. _Almost finished._ Snake took out the coolant spray and after the blinking light faded he got up and headed for the GL connecting bridge, but not before calling Peter.

Snake reached for his radio and called Peter frequency. "Pete it's me!"

"Pliskin I was about to call you. I don't know where to begin with this bomb."

The line was suddenly flooded by Raiden's voice.

"I have the last C4 frozen. There's nothing showing up on the sensor now."

"Good work Raiden."

"You're way ahead of me, kid. I still have one to go." Snake said.

"How's your bomb, Peter?" Raiden asked.

"It's a bomb all right. Sealed C4, and in huge quantities..." Peter sounded a bit overhelmed.

"You think there's another one in Shell 1?" Raiden asked.

"For sure. Somewhere at the bottom of Strut A."

"Why are you so certain?"

"If this bottom section of the strut is demolished, Shell 2 will be well on its way to destruction.

"You mean that Shell 2 will actually sink?" Otacon came to Snake's mind.

"Not immediately. There'll still be five struts left. But, if Shell 1 loses a strut at the same time, it'll be a very different story. The Big Shell's structural integrity depends on a very exact balance. If both Shells lose a strut each, the whole structure will tear itself apart under its own weight."

"What do we do?" Raiden asked.

"I have a sensor that can locate even those scentless C4's. It makes combined use of a neutron scintillator and a hydrogen bomb detector."

"You brought that stuff with you?"

"Of course. I made the calibrations while I was in the pantry."

"Does it work?" Raiden inquired.

"I just tested it, and it definitely responds. But the best I can do is a sound beacon, not the radar.

"Sound?"

"The shorter the interval between beacons, the closer the target."

"I got you." Raiden said.

"There's another one in that pantry I was in. You can go back and get it."

"It's all yours, Raiden." Snake said.

"I'm going to study it some more, and see if the freezing process will work. Don't touch the other one till I say so."

"Ok. I'll standby until you radio in." Raiden signed off.

"Pliskin are you still there?"

"Yeah Pete."

"Well I'm not sure what I should do next!"

"Pete just do what you think is right." Snake was at the door that led to the GL connecting bridge.

"I…I couldn't teach him…" Peter sounded melancholic.

"Teach who?" Snake asked as he saw the bright sun.

"Fatman. I could have taken better care of him. He could have become a good person and instead he turned out…"

"Stop it." Snake held his hand high to cover the sun. "What you could've done is no longer important. What's important is what you do now. And right now you have the power to save this place from destruction." Snake reached the door of Strut L.

"You're right. Of course, I'll find a way. Bye…Snake." Peter said and signed off.

Snake entered Strut L and logged on to the computer that was by his left side. There was corridor to his left and a door by the end of it, but the radar indicated that the C4 was in the middle of the corridor. Snake walked slowly with his eyes and his M4 on the door. A few lamps lighted the corridor, but one of them seemed to be acting up. Snake took a quick look at it and then looked at the radar. The C4 must have been planted above the lamp. It was so heavy that it made the lamp come on and off. Snake reached for the coolant spray but before he could do anything the door by the end of the corridor opened up. Snake retreated to the place where the node was. A very small corner hid him from anyone that came from the door.

"…she's acting quite strange isn't she?"

"Yes she is, maybe it's because this whole operation seems suspicious."

"I heard that the reinforcements that were on the core section are going to Strut H, it seems that the intruder took a small tunnel that…"

Snake's capacity to eavesdrop on the conversation ended when his headphones came alive.

"…How's Pliskin doing?" It seemed that Peter was in the middle of a conversation with Raiden.

Snake jumped in. "A few more minutes... I just got to the last strut, but there are a few enemy sentries I have to take care of."

Snake ignored Peter and Raiden's conversation and looked over to the guards. They were both with their backs to Snake. _This is it. _Snake sprang from the corner and dashed to the guards. Before they even noticed anything Snake gave a hell of push to one of them.

"Ahhhh." The guard screamed as he fell to the ground at an incredible speed.

The other turned and hit Snake, on the face, with his gun.

It hurt a bit but Snake had a job to do. The guard's next blow missed Snake as he veered away. Snake's punch hit him dead on in the stomach and a well placed kick to the head rendered him unconscious. Snake immediately whipped out the coolant spray and pointed it to the lamp. The C4 was right before his eyes.

"This is Pliskin. I've located the last C4." He raised his hand and pointed the spray.

"Is that it?" Peter sounded amazed as the realization sank in.

Snake started spraying the C4. "I'm about to freeze it. Then…"

"Wait! Pliskin!" Peter shouted over the radio, but the hiss of the spray clouded every noise from Snake's ears.

As Snake finished spraying and the yellow blur disappeared from the radar a unique sound was heard over the radio.

"Damn! That WAS it!" Peter shouted.


	10. Plant Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What's going on?" Snake asked as if he had missed something.

"The detonator just woke up. It's counting down."

"What happened?" Raiden asked.

"The big ones were rigged to be activated when all the baby C4's went offline..."

A shock went through Snake. _Damn! _Snake stood still for a few seconds. _I have to get to Pete. _When Snake snapped out of the initial shock he focused on the conversation again.

"Raiden, move! Get to the bottom of Strut A now!" Peter said.

Snake heard Raiden signing off. "Pete I'm coming there."

"I'll try and move a little closer Pliskin. Goodbye." Peter turned off his radio and left Snake alone on the line.

_Dammit. _Snake shook his head and started running towards the exit. His M4 was waving around as Snake raced through the Big Shell. He continued to call Peter on his radio but all it gave was a silent signal. _C'mon Pete! Answer me…_

"Otacon can you hear me?" Snake used his CODEC to warn Otacon about the imminent threat.

"Yeah Snake…"

"Listen keep away from Strut H, there's a strong possibility that a bomb will go off." Snake hurried his words as he kept running past Strut G.

"What are you talk…"

Snake turned off the CODEC. He was closing in fast on the door to Strut H when Peter's signal came on his headphones.

"Raiden, Pliskin, listen carefully."

"What is it?" Raiden came on and asked.

"I fell for it." Peter sounded unusually calm.

"Fell for what?" Snake asked sensing something was terribly wrong.

"Fatman has my number." Peter replied still calmly. "A proximity trigger. Microwave."

"Microwave?" Raiden said sounding anxious.

Snake entered Strut H and hurried for the storage area.

"With a 7 foot range. It's not a technique I taught him. Neither was that multi-bomb booby trap. Looks Like he's far surpassed me as far as explosives technique goes. As for the rest…"

Snake opened the door to the storage area. "Pete, get the hell out of there!" Snake shouted.

"There's less than 30 seconds left. It's too late."

"No!" Raiden said.

"Pliskin, get away from Strut H, as fast as you can.

"Pete…" Snake stared at the opened hatch on the floor of the storage area.

"Raiden, keep your distance. Use the spray from as far away as possible." Peter gave a few last instructions to Raiden.

"Me?" Raiden replied frightened.

"You can do it. I know that." Peter said.

Snake wasn't sure of what he should do, he was just sitting there watching the hatch and hearing Peter's last will.

"I'm not so sure..." Raiden responded.

"But I am. Do it, I know you can." Peter gave a last push to Raiden and with that Snake heard an amazing light coming from down the hatch. The last thing he heard on his headphones was Peter crying out. "Pete!" Snake shouted as the truth sank in, however the explosion that followed was worse. Snake was thrown backwards into the wall. His headphones fell to the ground and he felt the entire Strut shaking and shifting forward, after that water came pouring out from the hatch. Snake tried to get on his feet, but the water force sent him against the wall one more time. Without being able to fight it Snake slipped into nothingness.

* * *

It was the same warehouse and the same mirror Snake was facing. The reflection was not his own. "LIQUID!" Snake shouted, but the reflection smiled back at him. It came closer to him and uttered the words. "Dear brother." The reflection stretched out its right arm and grabbed Snake's neck. The grip was very strong. "Now die…" Suddenly the reflection changed and another man appeared before Snake. "…Solid Snake." The voice had a deep Russian accent. Only the arm on Snake's neck hadn't changed, the rest however belonged to Revolver Ocelot. Snake could see strange markings on the arm as he felt the air coming out of him.

"Ahhhhh." Snake clenched his teeth and tried to breathe, but the hand was too strong. Snake was about to close his eyes when a voice stopped him.

"Snake wake up." It was a friendly voice.

* * *

Snake sat up and spitted out water from deep inside his lungs. Once he was done he looked to his right and found Otacon helping him up.

"Otacon." Snake said as he got to his feet.

"It's good thing I never listen to you." Otacon grinned. "C'mon we should leave this place."

Snake looked around and saw that they were near the stairs that led to the heliport on Strut H. The Strut was severely damaged. A few lamps were still flickering, and in some places the ceiling had collapsed.

"Watch your step."

Snake heard Otacon and noticed that the floor was in fact not very straight. "Pete!" Snake said looking over at Otacon.

"If he was down there…" Otacon sighed. "Well I'm sure it was quick. The bomb crippled this Strut and the connecting bridge to the core and it also ruptured the tunnel that went to the core section. The one you took, the water is going there. At this rate the core section won't hold forever."

Snake did notice that the water was going inside the storage area at an incredible rate.

"What about Pete's body?" Snake asked.

"Unfortunately it's probably heading for the filtration chambers in the core section too."

Snake gave a dire sigh. "I need to call someone hang on a minute Otacon." Snake reached for the radio on his back as his headphones were nowhere to be seen.

"How're you doing, kid?"

"Pliskin? Is everything all right?" Raiden sounded a bit worried and tired.

"Could be better. Looks like I was out cold for a while."

"How did you manage to stay alive?"

"Had a little help from a friend." Snake looked over at Otacon.

Otacon heard everything that was coming from Snake's radio and he could only wonder if Snake would call him a friend after he found out what Otacon had kept from him.

"Friend?" Raiden asked.

Snake changed the subject with ease. "What about the bomb?"

"Defused. And Fatman too." Raiden sounded a bit proud.

"That's good news."

"How's Shell 2?" Raiden asked.

"It's a mess. The bomb crippled Strut H."

"What about the toxins?" Raiden asked again.

"The what?" Snake looked at Otacon and he seemed as clueless as Snake. Apparently Raiden knew nothing about the mission he was in. Snake knew how Raiden felt, he had been in the same situation four years ago and soon Snake would find out what the Shadow Moses nightmare was really like.

"If the Big Shell blows up, the explosion is expected to produce massive amounts of toxins..." Raiden kept at it.

"Never heard anything about that." Snake answered.

"Huh?"

"Well, looks like there's not much danger of that in any case. But the central core is starting to flood. It won't last much longer."

"What about the President and the hostages?" Raiden inquired.

"They weren't in Shell 2. They must be in Shell 1." Snake replied back.

"We need to get the hostages out of here now."

"It's too far from Manhattan for a swim."

"What about lifeboats?"

"There doesn't seem to be any. Doesn't make sense."

Otacon eyed Snake attentively like he knew something.

"So a chopper is our only extraction?"

"Right." Snake remembered the two choppers he had seen before in the heliport. "And it comes with a passenger limit. Intel has it that there are about thirty hostages."

"It'd take more than a single trip too."

"We'll have to come back."

"Can you pilot a chopper?"

" No, but I brought a gearhead with me. He's a good guy. I'll introduce you later."

"Pliskin, I'm on the heliport right now, but I don't see their Harrier. It's out somewhere."

Snake sighed. "We'd better move now then. Our chances with a Harrier after us are close to nothing."

"Do you know where the President is?"

"No. That one's all yours." Snake had more important matters to take care of.

"The President is at the top of our rescue list. These are our orders."

"Your orders, not mine." Said Snake with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What?"

"See you later." Snake signed off. "That takes of that. Hopefully he'll find the president."

"Snake I found something. Something I think you should see." Otacon said with a heavy tone of voice.

"Did you find something on Metal Gear?"

"Yes, but not only that. I know where we need to go next, but first I have to show you this."

"Alright." Snake answered back.

Otacon started walking towards the door that led to HI connecting bridge and Snake followed.

"What about Emma?" Snake asked.

"I found out that she's here, but I don't know the exact place."

"How will we find her?" Snake asked.

"I left the computer running trying to decrypt some files, hopefully I'll find out." Otacon replied.

Snake stopped short when he noticed, in the wet ground, his headphones and his M4. He picked the M4 and connected the headphones to the radio and placed them on his head. A signal told Snake that they were still working.

The connecting bridge was slightly tilted and the structure seemed severely affected. The way to the core was brutally damaged. There was no way he could get into the core again. The afternoon sun was right in front of Snake and it dried his wet clothes faster.

Before they entered Strut I Snake got a call on his headphones.

"Pliskin... do you read me?"

"What's up, Raiden?"

Otacon turned around as he heard Snake speaking.

"I just ran into a guy decked out like a... a ninja."

"A ninja?" The image of Gray Fox fighting Metal Gear Rex jumped into Snake's mind immediately.

"Yeah. Do you know anything about this?"

"No." He knew that it couldn't be Gray Fox, but why would someone be in here dressed like a ninja. "Can you trust that costumed freak?"

"I don't know. But the Colonel told me to follow the guy's instructions..."

"And like a good soldier, you'll do it, right? I'll let you in on a little secret, kid...The ninja that was publicized in the Shadow Moses incident no longer exists. The guy you met has no connection whatsoever with the incident." Snake put an end to that discussion.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I do." Snake answer was short and to the point. "Just be careful who you trust. Okay?" Snake was giving advices on trust when he himself had been working behind Raiden's back.

" Pliskin... Do you know anything about a Secret Service agent named Ames?

"Ames?" A name that Snake knew very well.

Otacon gave a weird look at Snake.

"You've heard of him? Listen, if you know anything..."

"No. I got the name mixed up with someone else. Forget it."

Raiden turned off and left Snake immerse in thought. _Ames. Nastasha's husband and the Ninja, what the hell is going on here?_

Snake and Otacon's eyes met.

"Otacon, Raiden just told me that he encountered a guy dressed like a ninja."

"What?" Otacon sounded deeply confused. "This gets weirder every second."

"What do you mean?" Snake asked sensing something was wrong. "Otacon, what exactly did you find?"

"Follow me Snake." Otacon entered Strut I and so did Snake. "I found out who's behind this terrorist action." Otacon went to the right where, down a flight of stairs, the computer room was located.

"Who is it?" Snake asked.

"You better see this for yourself."

The computer room seemed a little out of place. It looked somewhat like a large container with a door.

"Otacon opened the door and entered followed closely by Snake.

"You see that computer terminal Snake" Otacon pointed to a computer located on top of a small desk. "That computer is connected to another computer. Originally I thought that the other computer was the one located in the computer room, but I was wrong."

"Huh…what does that mean?" Snake asked.

"You see this computer had an incredible amount of information, so much information that I knew it couldn't be the one in the computer room. Not only that but the type of information that it contained surprised me. That's when I found about the leader of this action." Otacon paused for a second. "His name is George Sears."


	11. Plant Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"The Ex-President! That doesn't make any sense Otacon." Snake said clearly startled, but with a thought rising in the back of his mind. _George Sears…he looks like…_

"I know…" Otacon interrupted Snake's chain of thought. "…but the more I tried to prove I was wrong the more I found out that it was true. It's amazing that you never noticed…"

"Noticed what?" Snake asked with a suspicious look on his face. _Could it be?_

"See here." Otacon pushed a few keys on the keyboard and an image appeared on the screen.

"No…" Snake was at a loss for words. "This can't be! He looks…." _I was right…_

"That's Ex-President George Sears…also known as…"

Snake turned his eyes to Otacon.

"Solidus Snake." As Otacon said the name it seemed that time had stopped. Both Snake and Otacon stood still for a few seconds.

_What does it mean!_ Snake saw Solidus face in the screen and it looked much like Snake's, apart from the facial hair that was in abundance. "Are you sure this is right Otacon?" Snake broke the silence painfully aware of the truth.

"Yes. The info I received told me about George Sears being the terrorist leader, codenamed Solid Snake."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snake asked a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it was an error or something. I needed to check it out because the rest of the info was extremely reliable."

"Damn." Snake spoke out.

"According to his file, Solidus was the last baby of Les Enfants Terrible project."

"But Liquid said we were only two!"

"Well from what I dug up Solidus is younger than you and Liquid"

"He looks just like…"

"Yes it seems that he's obsessed with Big Boss, he desperately tries to look like him."

"He's one of the family alright." Snake replied now deeply aware that the Ex-President was in fact one of his so called brothers.

"And that's not all. It seems that Ocelot has been working for Solidus for quite some time. According to what I found it goes all the way back to Shadow Moses."

"Shadow Moses." Snake said.

Four years ago the Shadow Moses incident triggered the events that led Solid Snake into his new life. It was in the Alaskan Fox archipelago that Snake was confronted by his brother. That and the deceptions of the U.S. Government led Snake away from public eye and into an organization that dedicated itself to the elimination of Metal Gear.

"Ocelot was working for Solidus at that time." Otacon continued.

"So that's how he got away from the base."

"Not only that, but as you might recall the blame fell into the hands of the Secretary of defense Jim Houseman."

"He was framed by the President?" Snake asked fearing Otacon's answer.

"Not likely Snake." Otacon shook his head.

"The Patriots!" Snake sighed. "Damn."

"Yes and it seems that after the Shadow Moses incident Solidus was forced to resign. Somehow his plans didn't go well with the Patriots."

"And two years ago Ocelot stole the Metal Gear Ray. Some kind of payback?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that Solidus was underground at that time, but that meant that Ocelot was working on his own."

"Probably getting the work done so everything would be ready as soon as Solidus returned. What about the Metal Gear Ray, is it here?"

"Well yes and no." Otacon answered as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What do you mean?"

"Until very recently I thought that the Metal Gear that was stolen two years ago was here in this place, just like I told you before we came here, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"You're telling me that there's no Metal Gear here?" Snake asked getting a bit infuriated.

"No, what I have to tell is a lot worse. They are developing a new type of Metal Gear in this place!"

"Wait, I don't understand. Ocelot brought the Ray here so they could develop a new model?"

"No. According to what I read they are developing is an all new type of Metal Gear altogether. It has nothing to do with the Ray."

"So why did Ocelot steal it?"

"I haven't found that out yet but what worries me is that I only know someone powerful enough to sink a real tanker and erect this place in the same location."

"The Patriots again."

Otacon nodded. "What scares me now is this type of new Metal Gear." Otacon pushed a few keys on the keyboard brining several images on the screen. "It's been codenamed Arsenal Gear. That's the reason of my sister being here."

"She's involved with this new Metal Gear?" Snake asked.

"Yeah." Otacon responded depressed. The idea that all the members of his family were connected to weapons of destruction was a frightful one. "Apparently she's been working on making a complex Artificial Intelligence designed to gather and process digital information. However I think it's much more than that."

"What do you mean?" Snake asked sensing the subject was becoming exceedingly complicated.

"I'm not a specialist but from what I gather this AI is designed not so much to gather and process information, but to actually control it. If this fell into enemy hands they could…I can't even think about it, but let's just say our world would drastically change. Free information would be suppressed and the only thing we would have access would be things pre determined to be safe to know…it's a frightening thought." Otacon was disappointed for he knew that probably her sister had been too gullible.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Snake asked.

"Of course, from the information I read EE made a computer virus that would destroy the connections of GW, that's the AI's name." Otacon replied.

"Where do we get it?"

"I have no idea…"

"That's another thorn on our side." Snake said realizing that the operation had just taken a turn for the very worse.

"That's no the last one, Arsenal is also equipped with a nuclear weapon."

"A nuclear weapon." _The Navy Captain! How could I forget! _"Don't you have any good news…what kind of nuclear weapon?"

"I don't know yet I'm still decrypting the files, but I do now what's needed to activate the weapon."

"What?"

"The system that is being used is state of the art. The President's own vital signs are the password for the nuclear bomb!"

Snake was raising his eye trying to grasp the situation. _President James Johnson…_

Otacon continued. "His vital signs are relayed by nanomachines. That data serves as a biometric password. It's unbreakable. The password entry itself cannot be performed unless his vital signs are all normal!"

Snake expression became one of direness. "The terrorist wouldn't risk coming here knowing that the President wouldn't give his password…does that mean he's working for them?" Snake said raising more questions than answering.

Otacon continued. "I have no idea, but as a failsafe, the input has to be reconfirmed hourly, this info was all written by Secret Service Agent Richard Ames."

"Huh." _That's why the kid was talking about him. _"Richard Ames."

"I heard you say the name when you're talking on the radio. You know him don't you." Otacon asked.

"Yeah, I know the name, but how can that information be in the Arsenal Gear's computer?"

"Beats me, but I'm just scratching the surface. There's a lot more in here, but we need to focus. Solidus, Dead Cell and Gurlokovich's army can steal Arsenal quite easily. The security surrounding it is a joke." Otacon said.

"Well, we're still here. Hopefully we'll be able to stop them."

"I hope so." Suddenly the computer screen started flashing.

"What is that?" Snake asked.

"It's a camera feed." Otacon pushed a few buttons and the pictures of Arsenal Gear on the screen were replaced by a live feed. Several soldiers were running through Strut J. The camera was located a corridor from where Snake hadn't passed by when he he had been in Strut J.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Snake said. "We've got to get a move on." Snake turned to Otacon.

"Okay we need to head to the core section of Shell 1 that's where the entrance to Arsenal Gear is located, but first I need to find where my sister is."

"We'll get out of this place and find where she is, after that we'll head towards Arsenal." Snake turned to move.

"Just hold on a sec." Otacon took, what looked like a small device with small screen on it and three other small black devices with little antennas. "I'm going to put this near the computer so I can continue to have access to Arsenal's computer. Can you hold these others for me?" Otacon handed the two other small black devices to Snake.

Snake took the devices and placed them on his equipment. "Hurry up." Snake looked at the screen and saw the soldiers on top of the IJ connecting bridge.

Otacon placed the small device with the antenna near the computer and turned on the other. "It's on let's go."

Snake opened the door and Otacon got out running. Snake followed him towards HI connecting bridge.

* * *

Olga walked carefully to her next destination. _When will it end…?_ She thought to herself as she opened the door to the communication control studio. Two men were inside. One of them was wearing a brown suit complete with a tie and two holsters for two colts. His white hair ponytail and his white moustache showed that he was not a young man. The other however was secluded beneath a black cloak and only his while silvery hair was visible. Olga walked passed the two and with her back turned to them she asked. "What is that cyborg Ninja, Shalashaska?"

"I cannot even guess..." The man with the brown suit replied with an uneasy rough voice.

"What about you?" She asked the other man.

"I'm having that matter looked into." The man replied with a strong voice.

"Olga! Don't cast suspicion where it isn't due!" Shalashaska replied back.

"Where it isn't due? When you watched my father die and did nothing." Olga spoke with a glare in her eyes.

"It's been two years, Olga. Let it go." He replied.

"I read the case file for Shadow Moses, by the way." She answered back with a tone of suspicion.

"Olga, how could you suspect me?"

"I know that the Ninja's not one of MY men."

"How meaningful you make that sound. If Sergei were still alive…"

"If the old man were still alive, I wouldn't need to take orders from you."

"Olga, Sergei was my best friend..."

Olga quickly drew her gun and pointed it to Shalashaska. "If you sell us out I'll kill you myself." Olga had had enough deceit for one life.

Shalashaska pulled out one of his colts with his left hand and pressed against Olga's chest. "Listen, daughter of Sergei. Don't ever let me see your gun pointed at me again."

Olga holstered her weapon. "If you wish. I'll put a bullet in your back instead."

Ocelot twirled the colt and also holstered it. "Humph…" He grunted.

"Stop this infighting!" The man hiding beneath the cloak spoke out. "I took you both in when no one else would. You think any government would have you as irregulars in this political climate? The worst kind of wetworks, maybe. But that's even doubtful." The man changed the tone to a more reassuring one. "I'd recommend against switching camps…you've nowhere left to go."

Olga murmured and left the room from where she entered. A drop of sweat appeared in her forehead. _I'm so sorry father…_

Ocelot grinned as Olga left the room. As he was turning to face the man with the black cloak a slight itching started in his hand. "U-ughh!" Ocelot shouted.

"It's happening again?" The man in the cloak spoke out.

"This damn right arm…Liquid! It's almost as if it's having its revenge." Ocelot replied. He was as if wrestling with his own arm.

"How much do you think we spent on that arm in Lyon? The best transplant surgery team in the world." The man answered back.

Ocelot reached for something in his pocket, a little white device with two small protuberances. "I never trust a Frenchman." He placed the device near his right hand and an electric shock went over it. "There's something going on. The incidents are becoming more frequent. Maybe that man's presence..." Ocelot had a faint feeling that Solid Snake was around.

"Ocelot, I leave this place in your hands. I have the intruder to take care of." The man in the black cloak replied.

"Yes, King." Ocelot said still holding his hand.

* * *

"Otacon are you ready to fly a Kasatka?"

"Sure." Otacon responded while running and looking at the small screen in his device. "It's a good thing you found those choppers because they've planted IR sensors and C4's on the connecting bridge between Shell 1 and Shell 2.

They're halfway of the connecting bridge when Otacon's small device rang an alarm.

"We have an intruder in Shell 1! All personnel, we are on red alert! Begin Caution Mode protocol. Search every section of the structure! The intruder may be dressed in our own colors. Face check all personnel encountered! I repeat…" The voice was coming from the enemy side and it was being relayed through the computer. "Snake!" Otacon said.

"Damn, it's probably Raiden." Snake kept on running closely behind Otacon until they reached Strut H.

"Let's head to the heliport on the double Otacon."

Snake's words fell in deaf ears as Otacon was deeply absorbed into looking at the small screen.

"Otacon!" Snake raised his voice to get his attention.

"Hold on a second Snake. This is amazing!" Otacon's tone was not of surprise, but of fear. "I found more info about the nuclear weapon. It's a Purified Hydrogen bomb. Oh! Capable of heavy Hydrogen nuclear fusion by the use of lasers and magnetics to generate heat-insulated compression." Otacon seemed to be reading something.

"I don't know much about nuclear bombs but that doesn't sound good."

"It isn't!" Otacon replied.

"We should get out of here. We'll worry about the bomb later." Snake pushed Otacon to move for the stairs.

They started running up the stairs into the heliport. Snake reached for his radio.

"Raiden, can you hear me?"

"Pliskin? Where have you been?" Raiden seemed a bit out of breath.

"Checking around. I'm in the Strut H right now. How's the situation over there?" Snake and Otacon reached the heliport and saw the two Kasatkas

"We have a lead on the President's location."

"Where is he?" Snake asked interested, not only in his location, but knowing that the President was directly connected to the nuclear bomb.

"Shell 2 Core, the first floor."

"I'm cut off from the core where I am." _Strange I didn't see him there. _

"All right. I'm on my way to Shell 2 right now."

"There are IR sensors in place on the connecting bridge between Shells 1 and 2. If you break the beams, the Semtex will go off."

"Yeah, I heard them talking about that."

"Target the control units and destroy them." Snake had had experience with this type of IR sensors before. "Make sure you don't shoot the Semtex."

"What about the coolant spray?"

"They're not stupid. The Semtex is on the other side of the railing, out of reach."

Snake saw Otacon entering one of the choppers.

"What do the control units look like?"

"Take a look with your binoculars."

Snake signed off and turned to Otacon. "Otacon I'll make sure the other one doesn't leave the ground."

"Good idea Snake." Otacon was already pushing buttons and the propeller was starting to revolve.

Snake reached for the other Kamov chopper and opened the panel located beneath the propeller. A whole assortment of wires populated the inside of the panel and with out a lot of delicacy Snake yanked a couple of wires out.

"That'll do." Snake ran to the other Kamov as the noise of the propeller stopped. "What happened?" Snake asked as he entered the Kamov's side door.

"Well I'm not used to this model so you'll have to bear with me." Otacon replied.

"Can it get us to Shell1?"

"Yeah it's got a full tank the problem is that this is a bit different from the civilian model."

"Do the best you can Otacon." Snake reassured him as he noticed a few large boxes in the cargo room. Snake jumped inside the Kasatka and reached for the radio. "Raiden, I found us a ride."

"I'm all ears."

"One of the enemy's Kasatkas."

"Is it in good shape?"

"Full tank. I'm heading for Shell 1 now. What about the Harrier?" Snake asked remembering Raiden mentioning it.

"It's not on the heliport here."

"Good. I'll set this one down there then."

"Can you cover the hostages? They're being held on the first floor of the core. Pliskin, you didn't happen to find any other places where hostages were being held, did you?"

"No…nothing like that." Snake had found several things, but other hostages was not one of them.

"Ok... " Raiden seemed a bit frustrated.

"How many hostages are there?" Snake asked looking at the space of the cargo.

"A few short of thirty. One dead, and several wounded."

"The Kasatka's cargo area will hold 13 max."

"What about the other Kasatka?"

"I sabotaged it. It can't come after us if it can't get off the ground."

"Oh." Raiden sounded disappointed.

"We'll have to make two trips." Snake replied. He had no intent to leave innocent men behind.

"Can you fly the Kasatka?"

"I have a pilot who's flown the civilian model, the KA-62, in VR. There's not a whole lot of difference between the military KA-60 and the civilian model." Snake said as if mocking Otacon's inability to get the chopper running.

The instruments inside the cockpit began beeping and the propeller started up again.

"Cleared for takeoff..." Otacon said.

"Raiden, let me introduce you to my partner Otacon."

" 'Otacon'?" Raiden sounded deeply surprised.

Snake reached for the radio on his back and turned it on so that Otacon could hear Raiden.

"Hey Raiden. Nice to meet you." Otacon said.

Suddenly several guards with state of the art equipment erupted through the door that led to the heliport.

Snake saw them and gripped his gun tightly. "Damn!"

The soldiers saw the Kasatka starting up and opened fire.

"Open fire."

"Shoot it."

"Raiden, I'll talk to you later." Snake turned off the radio and loaded a grenade into his M4 grenade launcher attachment. "Get us out of here Otacon!" Snake shouted as he felt the Kasatka lifting up.

The bullets hit the left side of the Kasatka, but before they could hit it anymore Snake shot the grenade.

"Grenade!" One of the guards shouted.

The sound of the chopper almost muffled the explosion of the grenade which blew up some of the boxes that rested on the heliport and maybe some of the guards too.

"All right we're airborne Snake. Hopefully we'll have a smooth sail to Shell 1."

"I hope so. Land us in Strut E, there's a heliport there."

"Roger." Otacon responded while piloting the Kasatka safely above the Big Shell.

The Kasatka was flying over Strut H when Snake saw a figure on the Shell 1 – Shell 2 connecting bridge. _Raiden. _"He made it!" Snake said.

"Is that the strange man you've been talking to? He looks like a girl."

Snake saw Raiden even better as the Kasatka moved closer to him. Raiden was with his gun drawn out, but as he saw Snake sitting in the cargo room with the door opened he placed it on the holster. The Kasatka made his way easily towards Strut E. Snake held his left hand high and waved at Raiden who was blocking the sturdy sunlight with his left arm.

After a few seconds Otacon spoke out. "Alright I'm putting it down." The Kasatka was just a few feet from the heliport when Snake turned his head to check on Raiden one more time.

"Otacon turn back now!" Snake shouted. Near the door to Strut H stood a dark shadow, but even from afar Snake knew something was wrong, something that maybe Raiden wasn't ready for yet.

What's going on?" Otacon spoke out while turning the Kasatka around.

"Just do it." Snake held his M4 tightly on his hand.

The Kasatka circled around, the large propeller engulfed most of the noise, but Snake still heard a small whisper. "No, not just around here. I'm the Boss to surpass Big Boss himself... Solid Snake." A rough voice.

"No! That is NOT Solid Snake!" Snake shouted from the top of his lungs overshadowing the propeller noise. For how little meaningful a name was on the battlefield the name Solid Snake could never be associated with one of his 'brothers'.

The Kasatka was going back towards the connecting bridge. Snake was getting his gun ready.

"What a pleasant surprise…brother." Solidus spoke directly to Snake as a black cloak covered all of his body except the face.

Solidus was exactly like Otacon had said. An almost exact copy of Big Boss. "Save it. You're no brother of mine." Snake was pointing the M4 towards Solidus.

"Don't say you're forgotten me…Snake." Solidus walked out into the open sun and Snake saw his face even more clearly. He looked at Snake as if daring him.

"Raiden, take cover!" Snake shouted and held his M4 ready to fire.

The shots erupted from the M4 and began hitting the steps that led to the doorway of Strut H, where Solidus was standing tall. As soon as bullets hit just a few inches away from Solidus, he dashed out of the way, leading the stray shots to hit a pack of C4 that was placed near the door. The sheer velocity of Solidus sliding through the ground sent his cloak up in flames. He stood still as the flames revolved around him. Solidus was wearing a black power suit with a few orange markings and a symbol near the neck area. It read 'Sons of Liberty'.

Snake witnessed the incredible display of power. It was Solidus attempt to show how much he was like Big Boss. "Stop impersonating him!" Snake shouted again and fired a few more rounds.

But Solidus quickly deflected them using his left arm, his suit was bullet proof. As Snake stopped firing the flames around Solidus calmed down.

"Brother, I'm a whole different game from Liquid." Solidus shouted. "HRRRRRR!" Solidus grabbed the rails on the connecting bridge and almost kneeled. "Urgh!" After a few seconds his power suit began growing. The artificial muscles on the suit seemed to be getting bigger. "Hrrrraaaaa!" Solidus lifted his head and shouted letting go of the rails.

_Damn! _Snake decided to try something else. He reached for his equipment and took out a grenade. He quickly placed it on the M4, but Solidus took notice of it immediately. He slid the protection of the suit over his face and kneeled down.

Snake pulled the trigger, but Solidus had been faster. The grenade explosion promptly threw Raiden backwards and immediately he felt a sniggering pain in his back. Solidus, however, had safely landed on one of the large tubes that stood beside the connecting bridge. The utter impact of Solidus landing dented the massive tube.

"That the best you can do, Snake?" Solidus got up and focused his eyes on the Kasatka.

_You won't get away. _Snake picked up another one of his grenades and reloaded it. This time he had been a lot faster and Solidus had no chance of getting away. The impact of the explosion sent Solidus over the tube and hopefully into the depths of the Ocean.


	12. Plant Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Did I get him?" Snake asked Otacon while looking over the opened door of the Kasatka. He opened his eyes wide as he saw Solidus unscathed on top of a Harrier 2. The noise of its engines clouded all other noise. "Otacon, we're in trouble! It's the Harrier!" Snake shouted.

Solidus stood on top of the Harrier almost godlike. He let his suit relax its artificial muscles, let go of the face protection and made way to cockpit where non other than Vamp was piloting. The Kasatka circled and stood by one of the sides of the connecting bridge, on the other stood the awesome machine that was the Harrier 2.

"The world needs only one Big Boss!" Solidus shouted again as he was about to enter the cockpit.

"Snake what now?" Otacon asked from the cockpit sounding seriously nervous.

"Otacon move!" Snake replied by shouting.

A missile shot off from under the Harrier's right wing and made its way towards the Kamov. Due to Otacon's piloting and a great amount of luck the missile didn't hit the Kasatka. Instead it completely destroyed the entrance to Strut D Sediment Pool. A cloud of smoke and flames engulfed the entire entrance. The way is was now completely shut. Suddenly the Harrier started to move, its jet engines at full speed.

_He's going to attack us!_ Snake was unsure of what to do. He took a quick look over the cargo room and saw two boxes. _What is this? _The boxes were partially covered by a cloth and he hadn't seen that the key of having a small wining chance against the Harrier was right by his side.

"Otacon get me close to Raiden!" Snake said as he took the cloth from the boxes and grabbed one.

"Alright! What are you going to do?" Otacon asked as he turned the Kasatka back to the bridge.

"Raiden, this is the Stinger missile launcher!" Snake shouted over at Raiden who was looking up. He then threw the box over to the bridge. "The Kasatka can't stand up to the Harrier!" He shouted again and threw down another box, an extra missile. "You have to shoot the Harrier down!"

A shadow loomed just over Strut H. The Harrier was coming for the Kasatka.

"Snake, we've got company!" Otacon shouted as he saw the Harrier.

"I'm counting on you!" Snake looked down at Raiden and nodded. He was in a better position to shoot down the Harrier and for Snake it was also the worst way of finding if Raiden was an experienced soldier or not.

Snake saw Raiden picking the Stinger immediately. "Otacon stay near Raiden!" Snake shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Otacon replied.

"No! If we're lucky this might work!" Snake said as Raiden got one of the missiles ready. The Harrier would soon be over him.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Solidus laughter was heard from the Harrier's speakers. "I'll let you go down in style!"

Snake saw Raiden getting ready to fire. _C'mon kid._

The Stinger missile was sent off through the air into the belly of the Harrier.

"Ahhh!" Solidus screamed as the Harrier was hit directly. "Damn you!"

The Harrier started to fly away.

"What is he doing?" Snake asked himself as he saw the Harrier going out of eyesight.

Suddenly a few ticking noises could be heard from the Kasatka's cockpit.

"Snake, missiles!"

"What!"

Just few seconds later two missiles hit the connecting bridge but, without causing structural failure, Raiden was obviously shaken up.

"I hope he holds it!" Snake turned his head to the cockpit. "Where's it?"

"It's coming again!"

The Harrier had circled around the bridge and was now coming for another pass. However before it got near the bridge it launched some cluster bombs up into the air.

_Damn! _

"Snake, Raiden won't make it if he stays in that upper level of the connecting bridge." Otacon shouted. "Warn him!"

As Snake reached for the radio the cluster bombs hit the entire first level of the connecting bridge, destroying partially the way to Strut G.

Smoke clouded everything for a second, but Snake knew that Raiden couldn't have made it in the lower level.

"He was our best shot!" Snake sighed heavily and although he sounded cold he was not happy to have lost someone who had Solid Snake in such high regard.

"He's still alive!" Otacon said.

Snake immediately looked over to the bridge and saw Raiden hanging on the rails. Afterwards he hoisted himself and looked around the bridge as if looking for something.

"What is he doing?"

Snake's spotted with his two very good eyes that the box with the other stinger missiles was in the lower level, probably thrown there by the explosion. It was fortunate that it didn't blow off to sea.

"Burn baby!" Solidus voice reverberated across the entire scene.

"Damn I almost forgot about him!" Snake said as his eyes turned to the Harrier.

It was coming down to the connecting bridge. Its engines were ready to burn everything on top of the structure.

"This is it Otacon get us near the Harrier!" Snake placed a grenade inside his M4 and the Kasatka moved swiftly towards the Harrier. "C'mon Raiden move!" Snake shouted, but obviously Raiden wouldn't hear it, the gigantic noise of the Harrier jet overshadowed every other sound.

Raiden began moving to the lower level while the Harrier closed in fast.

"Get us closer Otacon!" Snake pointed his gun to the Harrier.

"We're getting right beside it! If we go any closer he'll destroy us." Otacon's words fell upon Snake's deaf ears.

The Kasatka moved a few feet closer to the Harrier, Snake could almost see the writing on the jet.

_This is it! _Snake pressed the trigger and the grenade blasted off. The impact was in the right wing and immediately the Harrier flew off again. It even shook up the Kasatka and Snake.

"We made it!" Otacon said sounding deeply surprised.

"We're not the only ones." Snake said while he noticed that Raiden was still breathing. He was coming up the stairs that connected the two levels with the Stinger Missile Launcher ready in his hands.

"We have one more chance!" Snake shouted.

"He's coming again!" Otacon said.

The Harrier flew underneath the connecting bridge and placed itself facing Raiden.

"Get us near it fast!" Snake shouted again.

"I'll shred you to pieces!" Solidus sounded obviously upset.

A massive fire of machine gun spread across the bridge causing massive holes on everything. Raiden jumped behind cover as the bullets sprayed across.

The Kasatka was now over the Harrier and Snake placed his last grenade on the M4.

"I'll give you an opening Raiden!" Snake said to himself as he pointed the M4 carefully at the top of the Harrier near the cockpit.

_Now!_ As soon as the grenade hit the Harrier, it tilted. The nose rose a bit upwards leaving Raiden free of the machine gun fire. He promptly dashed out of cover and shot the stinger missile directly into one of the engines.

The explosion damaged the Harrier immensely. Smoke was coming from several places and it sounded like it was in desperate need of a check up.

_We did it. _Snake was right about Raiden, he was no rookie.

The Harrier flew off stuttering.

"What is he doing now?" Otacon asked as he saw the Harrier coming back.

"He's out of control!" Snake said as he noticed that the Harrier was coming too fast and at a weird angle.

"Get us back Otacon!"

The Harrier was plummeting into the connecting bridge. Raiden dove into a roll to escape the undoubted impact. The impact sent the Harrier's right wing flying off into the sea. The rest of the plane fell over too as trails of smoke indicated its demise.

Snake watched silently as the plane free fell into the water, but then he saw something, a shadow, the water beginning to rise.

"There's something coming up!" Snake grabbed his M4 and pointed.

From under the deep sea some kind of enormous beast rose and grabbed the Harrier in its massive mouth. It elevated itself at about the same height as the Kasatka. _Metal Gear Ray! _

The water was deeply disturbed as the Ray fell into it causing huge ripples and waves.

Otacon was circling around the bridge when the Ray released numerous pursuit-type missiles. The missiles detonated on the bridge, Struts G and Strut F and exploded with awesome power. One of them detonated too close to the Kasatka sending Snake to the back of the cargo room. "Damn!" He shouted as Otacon tried to level it.

"We're in trouble!" Otacon shouted as the Kasatka propeller sounded weird and several noises came from the cockpit.

"Can it get us to Strut E heliport?" Snake asked while he placed himself by the door again.

"Yeah, I hope so." Otacon began piloting the Kasatka slowly towards the heliport. "I think we gonna be okay."

"Good." Snake replied as he saw the Kasatka just over the heliport. He glanced outside and saw Raiden dangling on the rail. The bridge was damaged beyond recognition. He was able to get up and so Snake redirected his eyes to the Ray. It was going underwater probably towards Arsenal Gear. Everything started to make sense and that meant things were worse for everybody.

"Hey, what's that?" Otacon asked from the cockpit.

Snake saw it too. "It's running on water...!" Vamp had come off the Harrier and was running towards Strut L. As he reached the pillar that supported the Strut he began running up the wall of the pillar.

"That's weird!" Otacon spoke while Vamp escaped from view. "Well I better get started and find out what's wrong with this thing." Otacon left the pilot seat and exited the Kasatka.

"What do you think it is?" Snake asked as he jumped out the side door into the heliport steady floor.

"I don't know yet, I'll check everything out." Otacon got near the panel beneath the propeller and opened it.

Snake on the other hand reached for his radio. "Raiden, are you all right?"

"Yeah. How about you guys?"

"Barely managed, but we're all right."

"We need some time for repairs." Snake looked over at Otacon and saw him fiddling with several wires.

"Oh..." Raiden sounded slightly disappointed.

"The President's all yours."

"OK... Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you THE Snake?"

" ..." Snake kept silent as Otacon looked at him.

"They said you were dead..." Raiden continued.

"No, not me. There are still too many things I need to do." Everything he had seen about Arsenal, GW and Solidus we more than enough reasons for him to carry on.

"Snake, you're a legend…and that's why I need to ask you this."

"Legend?" Snake said taken a bit aback. "A legend is nothing but fiction. Someone tells it, someone else remembers, everybody passes it on."

"I'm here because I was assigned to this mission, not because I want to. If I could, I'd be out of here in a second." Raiden said clearly upset.

"..." Snake almost shared the same feeling, but he had to this.

"Look. How could you come back to all this? Why keep fighting?"

"There's something my best friend said to me once." Snake remembered Gray Fox's words. "We're not tools of the government or anybody else. Fighting was the only thing I was good at, but - At least I always fought for what I believed in..."

"What about…what about the DNA results from that body?"

Snake grinned, no doubt the people in charge of Raiden's operation dig around and found out about that.

Otacon got close to the radio and replied. "That was Liquid's body. He and Snake are identical on the genetic level."

"Liquid." Raiden said grasping the situation.

"A deception…for our own protection. We stole his frozen body from some organization. Kind of a hassle though..." Otacon replied knowing it was obvious that now if Raiden knew that Snake was alive so would everyone else.

"That's all there is to it." Snake said.

"Are you two really an NGO?"

Otacon answered again. "Insofar as we're a nonprofit organization of civilians advocating a cause, yes. The cause happens to be the eradication of Metal Gear."

Snake replied. "We work on our own. But it's a cause worth fighting for."

"Why would you stick your neck out for something this risky?"

"That's the way I used to look at it, four years ago. I was holed up in the middle of nowhere in Alaska, drinking too much."

"We have a responsibility to the coming generations, to the world." Otacon said remembering the suffering of knowing that he was tricked before, however now he could really make a difference.

"What responsibility?" Raiden asked.

"To keep track of the mistakes we've made as a species." Otacon replied again.

"We need to remember…to spread the word…to fight for change. And that's what keeps me alive." Snake said sure of himself.

"You think you can change the future?" Raiden sounded incredulous.

Snake grinned. "I'm not as arrogant as that."

"What you do isn't grassroots activism. It's more like terrorism." Raiden replied.

"I admit that..." Snake said bluntly.

"But our group, Philanthropy, received some information: A new Metal Gear prototype was being developed here and, terrorists were planning to raid the facility. The info came from a very reliable source." Otacon said as he and Snake exchanged looks.

"So you're here to..."

Raiden was interrupted by Otacon. "We're here to stop all that, but I also have a personnel motive."

"Looks like the terrorists have his sister in the Big Shell. We're here on our own, not under anyone's orders. We have our own battles. Otacon's here for someone - I'm not."

"This is a military mission…" Raiden said before making a new question.

"That's your mission not ours." Snake answered back.

"…Snake…" Raiden's tone of voice changed. "…have you ever heard of Outer Heaven?" He asked.

"Outer Heaven?" Snake replied almost immediately as a eerily feeling passed over him.

"Yeah. Know anything?"

"Uh, no. What about it?" Snake played dumb.

"The terrorist leader mentioned it. Something about being close to reviving Outer Heaven."

Is that right...?" For Snake it seemed that Solidus didn't just want to appear like Big Boss but he actually wanted to revive his dream.

"Well? Do you know anything?"

"No. But whatever their goal is, they're probably up to no good. We've got to stop them..." Snake said putting an end to the subject.

"Yeah... right..." Raiden sounded a it depressed.

"Y'know, I thought I heard of Ames somewhere before..." Snake said as if trying to mend the relationship between the two. So far Raiden had helped Snake, it was time he deserved some trust "DIA would mean we're talking about Nastasha's ex-husband."

"Nastasha? Nastasha Romanenko? Isn't she the one who wrote 'In the Darkness of Shadow Moses'?"

"Yeah. She helped me out during the Shadow Moses incident. She was also actively involved in the Philanthropy organization following the incident."

"Where is she now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But she's probably still a heavy smoker..." Snake said while grinning. "Go for the president kid we'll take care of the hostages."

"Alright." Raiden turned off the CODEC.

"He sounds interesting." Otacon said as he moved the wires on the panel around.

"Raiden, he sounds to me like a week, simple-minded, stubborn fool. He got dragged into this without knowing anything." Snake was blunt.

"Ok. So what's next?" Otacon asked.

"We need to find the hostages and then find a way to get inside Arsenal."

"I've done everything I could, but I suspect it'll take at least an hour to cool down." Otacon closed the panel.

"Good." Snake got a hold of his M4. "We need to move."

Otacon got by the pilot seat and grabbed his small device. "I'll be right behind you." He responded while placing the device in his coat pocket and following Snake to the stairs on the heliport.


	13. Plant Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Snake and Otacon reached Strut E Parcel Room via the heliport stairs. It was filled with a multitude of conveyor belts and boxes. From this place all sorts of equipment and nourishments traveled to every Strut of Shell 1. As Snake peeked outside the corner of the stairs he saw a few guards patrolling. "Listen up Otacon stay behind me. If one of the guards spots us you get to safety."

"You don't have to say it twice." Otacon replied skulking behind Snake.

Snake proceeded extremely carefully through the conveyor belts that populated Strut E. The extreme noise that came from them was enough to overshadow Snake's and Otacon footsteps. Not soon enough they reached the door that led to EF connecting bridge, but a guard was on watch by the door. Snake halted his march. "Let's wait till he goes away." Snake whispered to Otacon.

Otacon nodded when all of sudden a beeping noise came from Otacon's coat pocket.

The guard whipped around with his gun held straight.

Snake reacted suddenly and ran towards the guard. A head butt was all it took for the guard to fall unconscious. Luckily the others hadn't been alerted.

"What was that?" Snake asked as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Sorry about that! It was my little gadget. It probably found some more information about the nuclear bomb in Arsenal Gear."

"You can see that later, first let's get to the Core and handle the hostages." Snake said as he noted that his forehead was fine. The connecting bridge was devoid of any human presence, not even cyphers were around. "Weird!" Snake muttered.

They took the way to the Core steadily. "If the hostages are there, then there's bound to be guards." Snake said to Otacon.

"What do you want to do?" Otacon replied.

"There's no time to toy around. We'll face them head on."

"Don't you mean 'You'll face them head on'." Otacon responded.

Snake grinned and placed a new magazine on the M4. "Stay a few feet behind me." He said as he opened the door to the Core Section.

* * *

A woman dressed in tiger stripe camouflage stood still watching a closed door. _How more of this…_The woman's chain of thought was interruptedas the radio on her waist came to life.

"Olga…Snake…he's here. In Shell 1." It was unequivocal. The voice belonged to Solidus Snake.

Olga remembered instantly the Tanker incident two years ago in this place. She had fought with Solid Snake there. He was the only one that had managed to live in battle with her and had caused a shift in Olga's father plan to take over the tanker. "My father had some unfinished business with him!"

"Olga, calm yourself!" Solidus replied. We will not change the plan because of your personnel feelings."

"Then screw your plan! I've been waiting for this day for two years, and I WILL send him to the bottom of the ocean, right next to my old man!" Olga spoke from the heart.

"The launch comes first." Solidus said.

"Damnit!" Olga slammed her fist against the nearby wall. "Where's Ocelot?

"Not here." Solidus replied.

"I don't trust him." She quickly replied.

"Don't talk that way about one of your own."

"He's NOT one of my own. He left my father to die, remember?"

"Olga, we'll talk later. We need to get started on the final checks for the unit " Solidus replied.

"All right. I'm headed back there."

"The upper connecting bridge to Shell 1 is down."

"What about the chopper?"

"The Kamov is out of action. Take the oil fence from Strut L."

"I'll tell my men to start pulling out." She replied.

"Not yet. Their retrieval comes last. The intruder's still at large."

"Snake..."

"What about the other man?"

"He's got luck on his side, certainly." Olga responded closing her eyes.

"Hm, he survived that explosion...Listen Olga, the Code confirmation is in one hour. Keep the President alive until then."

"I know…no one gets in here. Turn the currents on."

"Of course...High-voltage currents on."

A streak of blue light spread through the corridor between Olga and the closed door. Electric current crackled in the floor right in front of her.

"The door stays shut unless the President manages to take out that circuit panel from inside the room. And it's no job for bare hands.

"All right. Come back immediately."

"One more thing..." Olga asked while she stared at the electrified floor.

"What?" Solidus replied.

"We leave for Russia when this business is done. I want half the money for that." Olga started to move down the hall that led to the exit of the Shell 2 Core.

"Of course. That was part of the agreement." Solidus answered.

Olga turned to the exit door. "We start living for ourselves after this. If there's anyone who wants to stay here, I want you to take good care of them."

"Gladly, Gurlukovich soldiers are the cream of the crop."

"It's time they went free..." Olga sounded filled with remorse.

"What happened to rebuilding Mother Russia?"

"The old man is dead. The world is a different place now..."

"It's your life."

"Just as a reminder, I'm going to say this again, one last time: Don't try anything on us."

"The feeling is mutual..." Solidus replied

Olga turned off the radio and exited the Core section. A few seconds after, her radio came back on. "Sir, we found something suspicious in Strut I, some kind of remote mechanism in the computer." The voice had a Russian accent.

Olga picked up the radio. "Don't tell anyone else, I'll be right there…and good job." She turned off the radio and started running. _Snake I hope it's you. My comrades…I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

The door to the Core section closed behind Otacon. Snake was point man looking left and right hoping to see any guards. "I don't like this, without the radar they might catch us from behind." Snake stated as he noticed two paths that they could take.

"I think we should go left!" Otacon whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Snake asked looking at him.

"Because there's a guard coming from the right."

To their right stood a long corridor with several surveillance cameras on the walls and a guard was coming from the left corner at the end of the corridor.

"Alright, let's move."

Both Snake and Otacon rushed to the left. A door opened revealing a room filled with lockers with a door opposite the one where Snake and Otacon were. A small dot on Snake's radar told him that the node was there.

"I'm going to log in." Snake said while rushing over to it. The node was located near some boxes behind what seemed like office panels, the kind that are used to separate on cubicle from another.

"Okay." Otacon responded.

It took only a few seconds for Snake's radar to show every guard on the floor, but there was a more imminent problem. A guard was about to enter the opposite door.

"Otacon hide quickly!" Snake said while making its way to Otacon again.

"Wha…" Otacon had no time to question Snake. The door in front of him had opened and a guard stood there looking at him with his eyes wide opened.

"Who are you!" the guard shouted with a deep Russian accent while pointing his AK 74u directly at Otacon. A tiny red dot could be seen in Otacon's chest.

"…" Otacon had no idea of what to say.

The guard was putting more pressure on the trigger as Otacon silence grew longer.

"Answer me!" The guard raised his voice.

Snake acted instinctively and pointed his M4, from where the voice of the guard had come, towards the panels.

The guard applied a little more pressure on the trigger seeing that Otacon was just standing still. Another two guards arrived behind him and another one appeared behind Otacon.

With no chance of being able to flee Otacon was about to lift his hands when a deafening noise filled the room.

Snake fired his M4. The bullets began shredding the panels and hit the first guard on the chest. The other two behind him pointed the gun towards the panel and through the bullets holes they saw the shadow of a man. They opened fire just as Snake launched himself to the ground behind some boxes.

"Damn!" Snake cursed as the fired raged overhead.

Otacon in the other hand was thrown to the floor by the guard behind him. He too began firing towards Snake.

Snake reloaded his M4 while the situation got worse. "This box won't hold forever!"

After a few seconds of taking heavy fire an enormous 'bang' sound and a flash of light went across the room. _A Stun grenade!_ It hadn't gone off near Snake. _Otacon? _Snake got up from behind the box and ran towards Otacon. By the panels stood the three guards all with their hands on their faces. One of them was still trying to look for something but couldn't. Snake was quick in putting them out. As the light and noise died Snake saw Otacon sitting by an opened locker holding a pin.

"Good one!" Snake pointed his M4 and went over to Otacon whilst he got up.

"This time I didn't chicken out." Otacon said with an obvious satisfied look in his eyes.

Snake grinned. "We better get moving."

Snake and Otacon exited the room and went across a big corridor. They soon reached the elevator that lead to the hostages, a surveillance camera was by the entrance but was apparently down. The elevator connected the first floor to B1 and B2, the first according to Raiden was where the hostages were, the second was the computer room. As Snake pressed the call button on the elevator a voice came on through his radio.

"Snake, do you know where I can find some remote-controlled missiles?" Raiden sounded like he was in a hurry.

"Remote-controlled missiles?" Snake remembered seeing something like that. "I saw something on B1 in the core of Shell 2. But be careful, contaminated seawater's broken out of the tanks thanks to that explosion. Most of B1 is probably flooded by now."

Raiden turned off hastily while the elevator arrived.

"What was that all about?" Otacon asked as he continued to look at his device.

"I don't know." _Raiden is up to something…_"c'mon we better hurry. We still need to find your sister." Snake stepped into the elevator closely followed by Otacon who had somewhat of a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to face her. I left…so abruptly."

Snake had only seen Otacon like that when a woman that he cared about died in front of him.

"It's been a long time, you are different and so is she. I'm sure she'll understand." Snake tried to reassure Otacon having no idea of what had happened between the two.

"Humph." Otacon grunted.

Snake pressed the 'B1' button and the elevator door closed and made its way down. Only a few seconds later the elevator door opened up revealing a somewhat torn scenario. The walls of B1 seemed to be slashed all over the place and populated by bullet holes.

"What the hell happened here?" Snake asked not waiting for an answer. He stepped out of the elevator and headed for a door that was just in front of them.

"Please!" A female voice was screaming from the top of her lungs. It didn't seem to be very close to the door.

Snake ran to the door quickly and noticed that beside stood a retinal scanner.

"Biometric scanner." Otacon said as he beside the door.

"Can you open it?" Snake asked.

"Maybe, I need to access the scanner's database and fool it." Otacon replied reaching for his small device in his coat pocket. A message alert was flashing on the small screen but Otacon had to deal with the scanner first. "Just give me a minute."

"Let us out please!" The woman shouted once more.

"They're getting impatient." Snake pointed out the obvious.

"I got it." Otacon said and placed himself near the scanner. "I've fooled it into thinking that the next person to access it is on the database, even if it isn't."

"Alright." Snake replied as he got the M4 ready incase guards were inside.

"Retinal pattern recognized. You're cleared to enter." A female computerized voice came from the scanner as the door began to open.

"It's opening!" The woman inside screamed again.

Snake and Otacon entered and saw what seemed to them as a conference room. The hostages were spread across the floor tied with duct tape and no guards were visible.

"Down here!" As the woman shouted again Snake noticed who it was. A slender woman dressed in a black suit seemed to be the only one without a piece of tape over her mouth.

A flight of stairs separated the entrance from the conference floor. Snake ran to her and peeled the tape that was over her eyes off.

"Oh god who are you?" The woman shouted deeply afraid and with teary eyes.

"We're…er…good guys. Are you okay?" Snake asked.

Otacon was still coming down the steps that led to the conference room. He was deeply absorbed in thought while looking at his device.

"I've been screaming for quite some time but I'm fine." The woman answered.

"What's your name?" Snake asked while ripping the strands of tape that prevented her from moving.

The other hostages were all mumbling as they heard someone was there to save them.

"I'm Jennifer." Jennifer was missing a shoe and her black hair was in a ponytail but even still she was a very attractive woman.

"Can you help me?" Snake asked while looking Jennifer from top to bottom.

Jennifer answered. "With what?"

"Help me removing the duct tape from the others." Snake said wondering what she had thought at first.

Jennifer nodded and made her way to the other hostages.

_What is this…_"Snake you need to see this!" Otacon said startled and ran towards Snake. He had been on top of the stairs looking at his small device.

"What?" Snake promptly asked.

Otacon placed the digital device right in front of Snake's face. "Look!"

"What the hell?" Snake asked surprised.


	14. Plant Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The shiny floor of Shell 2 Core reflected the brown boots and the silver spurs of a man. Ocelot entered the Core section fully aware of what he was about to do, but he was somewhat proud by the burden of the work he was about to execute. He was thrilled that he had such a power, such a gift.

Ocelot turned left and walked over the electrified floor, which was off. There were sounds of a heated argument going on inside. A little grin appeared in Ocelot's face. As he got closer to the door he heard a distinctive voice.

"There's no time to argue! The final check for my vital ID will start any second! If you kill me now, you'll at least prevent the nuclear strike!"

Ocelot smiled as the door was just a few inches from him.

"Cut that out!" Another man inside the room shouted.

"Do it! That's your role!" The man shouted again.

The door opened up and Ocelot quickly whipped one of his Colts from the holster.

"Pull!" As the President shouted again a gunshot broke.

"That's abusing your right to free speech Mr. President. Or is it...Ex-President?" Ocelot said with is cold voice.

The President fell to the ground. Raiden quickly turned around and pointed his gun to Ocelot.

"The President! Why did you…?" Raiden asked stricken by the whole situation.

"Alas, my finger must have slipped..." Ocelot said while giving a faint smile.

He rapidly spun his Colt around and placed it again in his holster. Then he looked straight into Raiden's eyes. "I'll see you around, 'Carrier boy'..." Ocelot backed up to the door and before Raiden tried to shoot him the President grabbed Raiden's leg giving Ocelot the opportunity to leave the scene.

_Everything is on schedule. Now only if I knew who brought Snake here? _Ocelot thought as he walked off the Core section.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Words appeared on Otacon's small device. _'I'm coming for you Snake'_.

"You have any idea who sent this?" Otacon asked perplexed.

"No, but whoever it is I have the impression it doesn't like us." Snake said.

"Snake I'll try and locate my sister and try find out more about Arsenal Gear, maybe I'll find who left us the message." Otacon said pushing the keys in his small device, that apparently was able of doing too much for Snake's grasp.

"You do that. I'll get the hostages out of here." Snake replied.

Otacon left the conference room and Snake headed towards Jennifer who had freed most of the hostages.

"Jennifer?"

She turned to Snake. "Yes?"

"We have to get the hostages out of here. There's a chopper over at Strut E, it may take while before it cools down, but it's the only way out of here."

"Some of them are too weak to make that journey." Jennifer said. "Maybe they could rest a little in the lounge area upstairs."

Snake sighed but ultimately agreed. "Sure." Snake nodded and turned around to leave the room, but not before noticing a body that was lying on the floor to the right. He got close, but it didn't take much for him to notice who it was. _Richard Ames. _He had seen a photograph of him before on Nastasha Romanenko's file. Now however he looked like he had seen a ghost, his face was all twisted up.

"His pacemaker failed I think, that's what we heard the guards talking about." Jennifer spoke out as she noticed Snake standing beside the body.

_Pacemaker…weird…_Snake gave a dire sigh and headed for the exit linking up with Otacon in the lounge.

"Snake I found where my sister was last located. According to this…" Otacon was pointing towards the small screen in his device. "…she was last seen in the Shell 2 Core."

"I didn't see her there." Snake replied.

The hostages were coming up the stairs just beside Snake. They all seemed apathetic and quite disturbed. Jennifer was guiding an elderly lady by the arm into the lounge area that stood by the left.

"We should talk someplace else." Snake advised.

Both went to the far right of B1 where a small room with the node was located. "Do you think she's…" Otacon asked clearly preoccupied.

Snake could notice Otacon's hands shivering. "Let's hope she's okay. I'll call Raiden and check on his situation, maybe he found something." Snake went for his radio, not using the headphones so Otacon could hear it also. "What's your status, Raiden?"

"Snake? The President..." Raiden sounded alarmed. "…he's been assassinated."

"What?" Snake eyes opened wide as he heard the news. Otacon gasped as he heard everything.

"There was nothing I could do…" Raiden replied back with a slight tone of regret.

"What about the nuclear strike code sequence?" Snake asked unsure if Raiden knew the whole story about the nuclear bomb and the password input.

"He died before his vital ID could be reconfirmed."

"Then the enemy's lost their nuclear strike capability…" Snake said realizing Raiden probably knew the whole cover up story.

"But, that Ocelot guy obviously killed the President on purpose."

Otacon's and Snake's eyes met. _Ocelot! _"Why?" Snake asked.

"It doesn't make any sense. They had to know that they couldn't launch the nuke if they killed the President." Raiden pointed out.

Otacon jumped into the conversation. "Maybe there's a way to launch without reconfirming the vital ID?"

"Or maybe they've found a more effective weapon within Arsenal Gear." Snake replied sensing something else was in motion.

"You knew about Arsenal Gear?" Raiden asked quite surprised.

"Yeah..." Snake answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it?" Raiden sounded obviously unhappy.

"You never asked." Snake said bluntly.

"Am I correct in assuming you also knew that the Big Shell's a front for the project?

"You mean, did I know that the Big Shell, a fully functioning environmental cleanup facility, was designed to camouflage Arsenal Gear? Yeah I did. It's exactly what the President described... a massive cover story." Snake said aware that Raiden had probably heard it from him. "The good news is that it hasn't really done much in terms of cleaning up the environment so we won't have to worry about any toxic gas being released if we have to blow the house down."

"Right... and when did you find all this out?" Raiden asked.

"It took a while, but we uncovered the info around the time you took out that mad bomber."

" ..." Raiden kept silent.

"There's no doubt that Arsenal Gear is being built here... then it was all set up two years ago on that day…all of it." _That rainy night…_Snake thought to himself.

"Two years ago... What really happened here?" Raiden inquired.

"I took photos of the Metal Gear Ray two years ago..."

"I know those pictures…they were on the news, on several websites. If I can remember right, the reporters blamed you for sinking that tanker..."

"That's right. Otacon... Me... We were used…" _By the Patriots._

Otacon jumped in. "We'd hoped that by going public with photos of the new Metal Gear we could 'persuade' the government. At least, that was the plan at the time..."

"Two years ago... the Hudson River...We had learned that a new Metal Gear model was being secretly transported. When I think about it now, we should've known better than to trust the information." Snake replied.

"I've gone through VR training of the tanker mission before." Raiden replied trying to convey a connection between them.

"Yeah?" Snake replied with a tone of sarcasm. "I doubt it accurately simulates the events of that mission. I'd infiltrated the dummy tanker to obtain proof that a Metal Gear was under development. Shortly after I made it aboard, an armed group led by Colonel Gurlukovich raided the ship and gained control." He was telling Raiden everything, there was no use for hiding it anymore.

"Olga and Ocelot were among the raiding party." Otacon said.

"Yeah. And him..." Snake said remembering Ocelot and his weird behavior.

"Who're you talking about?" Raiden inquired.

"A man that was supposed to be dead." Snake spoke with a vacant look in his eyes. "Their target was also Metal Gear RAY. But Ocelot eliminated Colonel Gurlukovich and Marine Commandant Scott Dolph, and he hijacked RAY."

"So he betrayed them?"

"I don't know what kind of deal was going down. All I remember is what Ocelot said at the time…something like 'I'm taking it back'..."

"Ocelot then sank the tanker along wit the soldiers of the Marine Corps..." Otacon said while fixing the position of his glasses.

"How did you manage to get out?" Raiden asked sensing a refreshed amazement at Snake's story.

"Otacon managed to have a small boat ready for me."

Otacon carried on. "That was the easy part. The tough part was not getting dragged under with the sinking tanker, small miracle when you think about it. It turned out that the whole thing was a setup to lure us. Photos of Snake taken by the Cypher were released to the public. In turn, we became the world's most wanted environmental terrorists..."

"It was definitely a move aimed at putting a stop to our anti-Metal Gear activities." Snake replied.

"But why did they choose Snake?" Raiden asked.

"Since the Shadow Moses incident, Snake became sort of a hero. I think the Patriots weren't too happy about that." Otacon replied unwillingly saying the word 'Patriots'

"You know about the Patriots?" The question was made in an alarming tone from Raiden.

"Well, yes... to a certain degree." Otacon replied.

"It seems like everyone knows about them except me." Raiden said sounding obviously irritated.

"They didn't choose Snake to be a hero..." Otacon continued.

"So they decided to do a smear campaign?"

"I think the Patriots wanted to make an example of him so everybody would think twice before opposing them."

"That's it? They set up all this just to nail you guys?" Raiden said, pushing the envelope too much.

"No. There's more to it than that. The Marine's Metal Gear RAY project headed by Commander Dolph was carried out in opposition to the Navy's Arsenal Gear project. To be more precise, the Patriots considered Metal Gear RAY to be a thorn in their side. Hence, they attacked the dummy tanker and stole RAY…They followed this up with the perfect plan. They immediately sent a fully loaded tanker to the same location and sank it, then set up the facility to camouflage the development of Arsenal Gear." Otacon said making a little more sense of the story to Raiden.

"And we fell for it - two more puppets in their show." Snake replied.

"Colonel Gurlukovich ...and his daughter, Olga?" Raiden asked.

"Both fell victim to Ocelot's plot." Said Otacon.

"Was Solidus behind all this? He used Ocelot to get a hold of RAY, huh?"

"No, he was underground, keeping a low profile at the time." Otacon replied.

"Then it must be the Patriots..."

"If that's the case, what's Ocelot doing alongside Solidus?" Otacon asked to both.

"..." Raiden kept silent.

"Forget it. We're wasting time. We can figure this out later. The nuclear strike's been prevented, but Arsenal still has a massive payload of missiles to deal with." Snake stepped in.

"Right. If the opposition gets control of those missiles... "

"Raiden, you've got to find Emma." Snake said putting his hand over Otacon's shoulder.

"Wait a second. Isn't Emma Emmerich..."

"...My sister."

"What's she doing here?"

"You got me. She's a computer whiz who specializes in neural AI and ultra-variable volume data analysis using complex logic. How she got involved in weapons development is beyond me." Otacon replied remembering once more his family dark past. _Maybe it was fate…_

"..." Raiden was silent for a few seconds.

"Whatever her reasons, we need her in order to stop Arsenal." Snake said.

"Raiden - find her." Otacon concluded, whatever Emma had done she was still Otacon's sister.

"I'm on my way." Raiden signed off.

"That'll take care of your sister." Snake said.

Suddenly Jennifer appeared behind them. "The hostages are resting. When are we leaving?" She sounded eager.

"I'm not sure, hold on. Otacon?" He faced him. "If Raiden's gets to Emma and gets her virus will that stop Arsenal?" Snake asked thinking of a plan to follow.

"I think so…" Otacon seemed to be thinking about something. "You know I could speed up the process if I went to the computer room, since I can't do much with this, only retrieve info…" Otacon showed his small device to Snake.

Snake turned around and faced Jennifer. "It may take a while. Otacon is the only one who can fly the chopper." Snake asked as Jennifer had a weird expression on her face.

"So you don't know when we're leaving." Jennifer talked back.

"Soon." Snake said with an emotionless face.

It took a few seconds but after a sigh Jennifer answered. "Alright." She walked away. In all this it seemed she understood that Snake and Otacon's reasons for being here were more important than the lives of the hostages.

"Oh no! I almost forgot" Otacon blurted out. "B1 of the Shell 2 Core is flooding…

"What do you mean?" Snake asked.

"Well EE…she's afraid of water…the last time she almost drowned." Otacon replied.

"You should call Raiden and tell him." Snake handed his radio to Otacon.

"Yeah you're right." Otacon took it and called him. "Raiden, are you reading me? This is Otacon. What's your situation?"

"Wet and miserable... The place is flooded. The seawater that's been pumped up is pouring into the building."

"I see. Listen, there's something I have to tell you about EE."

"Don't worry about her. I'll get her out…"

Otacon interrupted. "She's afraid of water."

"What?" Raiden sounded deeply astonished

"Yeah... when she was six years old, she almost drowned with my father in our swimming pool.

"She can't swim?" Raiden asked.

"Well yes and no...we used to swim a lot together when we were kids. In fact, she swam like a fish until that day when she almost drowned...When the accident happened, I was in my room. I heard later that EE was calling me for help...She didn't doubt for a minute that I'd be there. You could see the pool from my room... but I didn't realize at the time that she needed my help." Otacon sounded guilty.

"What were you doing?"

"I... I was..." Otacon didn't seem to want to reply, it felt almost like that was a intimate question.

"So Emma survived the ordeal..." Raiden resumed.

"Yeah, but my father didn't..."

"So you blamed yourself and left your family?"

"No. EE seems to believe that was the case. The fact is... I betrayed her."

"And you think she can't swim because of the traumatic experience?"

"I haven't seen her since that day... but yes, I think so. I got a letter from Julie, her mother - after they moved back to England. In her letter, she mentioned that EE couldn't swim anymore... that she refused to even wear a bathing suit.

"Damn! If she still can't swim we're in trouble... level B1 of the core is pretty much flooded."

"Look... maybe you can help her get over it?" Otacon sensed that maybe Raiden could instill some confidence into Emma.

"You want me to help her get over it?"

"It's still going to take some time to repair the Kamov..." Otacon replied realizing it would take some time for it to cool down.

"Sorry, kid. Emma' rescue is up to you." Snake replied

"Thanks." Raiden replied giving out a sharp nasal snort. "An underwater mission... well, this is a first. Look - I'll see what I can do.

"I suggest you drum the map of the building into your head. Cause you won't have the time to look at it when you try to bring Emma out." Snake advised remembering that the core section had a lot of turns and corners.

"I'm counting on you, Raiden." Otacon replied.

"I covered most of the core when I had to take out the C4's... if there's anything you need to ask me, call me." Snake said finishing up the conversation.

"I'll do that." Raiden said and signed off.

"He didn't seem very confident." Otacon spoke out sounding anxious while he gave the radio back to Snake.

"He'll get the job done. What about you? What's the story behind that drowning?" Snake asked only because Otacon seemed rather stricken at the mention of it.

"It's…it's…" Suddenly the small device on Otacon's hand faded to black. "What? It had battery for at least four more hours.

"Maybe it was disconnected…" Snake replied. "We need to move, there's something against us and I'm not sure I'd like to find out what it is." Snake said sensing complications were coming his way.


	15. Plant Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A radio was being held by a steady gloved hand.

"Sir they are in B2 Computer room?" A voice came from the radio.

"Good, if anything changes let me know." Ocelot's voice was cold and rugged as it ever was.

"Very well sir."

Ocelot was in front of a machine that meant inspiration to him. A torture device stood in the middle of a room surrounded by computers, a locked door in front of the torture machine led to an empty cell on the right there was another door, which was about to open. From it a dark figure appeared with some kind of weird black tentacles wrapped around him. Solidus Snake and his power suit were incredibly intimidating.

Ocelot quickly placed the radio over one of the computers and addressed Solidus. "Everything is has planned." Ocelot stared at the white bandage over Solidus left eye.

In response Solidus stepped closer to Ocelot. "Good, what about Snake and that…man?"

"The last report said that they lost track of them." Ocelot replied while taking his left hand to his waist.

"What about Vamp?" Solidus asked sounding a bit irritated.

"He hasn't contacted us yet, but I'm sure he won't fail…what about your eye?"

"It's gone forever…but maybe I should thank them. It'll take me one step closer to him and to his dream. At least these power tentacles will help my loss." Solidus grinned as he waved the tentacles around. "I'll be checking the final preparations."

"What about Dead Cell?" Ocelot asked.

"Tell Fortune that after I get what I need she can carry on with her own plan." Solidus said as he headed out of the room.

"Very well, King…"

The door closed leaving Ocelot behind with a slight grin.

* * *

Snake was heading towards the hostages, he would let know to Jennifer that they were heading to B2, however as Snake reached the lounge area his radio came on letting every one hear it.

"Snake! I didn't make it on time... Arsenal's going active!" Raiden's voice echoed across the room making every head turn and look, with their eyes wide opened, to Snake.

Snake quickly covered the radio with his hand and took a few steps from the lounge. Otacon followed behind.

"Yeah, I heard. The hostage rescue's gonna have to wait." Snake said realizing that the most important thing to do was to stop the massive machine from getting away.

"I'm going after Emma." Raiden replied.

_The virus…_"We'll secure the Computer Room." Snake said. "Looks like we can't install the virus program without Emma." He replied referencing the virus that Emma had created.

"Can't your partner do it?" Raiden asked.

"I would if I could. But the security for this system is no joke. I need more time..." Otacon said while glancing over at the turned off device. He would need to use a working computer.

"That's why we need her."

"Understood. I'll make sure you have your family reunion..." Raiden said and signed off

"We need to go Otacon. We'll wait in B2 for Emma and Raiden."

"Wait a minute." Jennifer interrupted abruptly Snake's sentence. "We're leaving us here alone!"

Snake turned and saw Jennifer holding a moistened cloth probably used to ease the pain on some other hostage.

"Sorry but we have to do this…Otacon and I will be right back." Snake said.

"Well I hope so." Jennifer said and walked away to the lounge.

"Let's go." Snake said heading for the elevator. B2 Computer Room was where the door to the dreaded machine was located.

"There's no turning back after this Snake. We've never been so close to disrupt a plan of the Patriots." Otacon said while putting his device in his coat pocket.

"I know, and it all started with that info you got." Snake said taking in what Otacon had just said. In that precise moment they were fighting against the Patriots, however a thought rushed over to Snake's head. What if they were supposed to think they were fighting against the Patriots? Could something so big as the Patriots be tricked?

As the elevator door slid open, Snake focused an observed the empty space before them. There was a door to the left and one to the right.

"Let's hope this place is deserted." Otacon said.

They took the left door and it didn't very take long for them to state the fact that B2 was indeed empty. The main area was where the computer room was and where the massive door that led to Arsenal Gear stood.

"This is it." Snake banged on the door. It felt incredibly heavy and thick. _No lock…_

Both forgot the door and headed for the computer room, Otacon and Snake placed themselves near the computer that was closest to the entry points of B2. This way Snake could keep a close eye whoever entered.

On top of one of the computers stood a yellow cage, and inside stood a beautiful green parrot. "Hal…Hal…" It chirped as it saw people getting near.

"EE?" Otacon took notice of the bird realizing it was telling its name.

"I'll call Raiden" Snake said realizing that Otacon probably wanted to know where and how his sister was. "Raiden, we've infiltrated the computer Room. What's your situation?" Snake pulled out his radio.

"Emma's safe. We're heading your way." Raiden responded.

Otacon sighed with relief. "Good job!" He then turned on the computer in front of him and immediately got to work.

After a brief moment Snake spoke again. "Shell 1's deserted. Looks like everybody's aboard Arsenal."

Otacon then got near the radio Snake was holding. "I had a look at the system but there's nothing I can do. EE's our only hope."

"Right... I'll put her on then." Raiden replied.

"Huh? EE? How...?" Otacon was fumbling his words.

"I'll use my Codec as a relay." Raiden said.

"Ahem, umm..." Otacon seemed to be preparing to give a speech.

Snake handed the radio over to him.

"Here she is..." Raiden spoke.

"Uh... Hal...?" Emma's voice was incredibly crisp and young. It sounded like it belonged to an innocent little girl.

"Ah... EE? Is that you?" Otacon replied.

"Hal..." Emma spoke back.

Otacon wasn't sure of what to say. "EE..." The thought of his sister being connected with weapons of mass destruction rushed to his head faster than anything else. "Uh... Why're you involved with Metal Gear?"

"Huh???" Emma replied in awe.

Otacon continued. "You knew our family's dark history, and still got involved!? What's wrong with you!?" Otacon sounded hostile.

"I should have known..." Emma replied obviously disappointed.

"Answer me! Why are you repeating the same mistake?"

Emma stood silent for a few seconds. "I wanted to hurt you... I wanted to see you suffer..."

"EE...?" Otacon's head fell as he herd his sister talking in a way he had never heard.

"You abandoned me –" She continued.

"No! That's not what happened..." Otacon tried to explain but Snake stepped in.

"Alright - that's enough!" Snake had had enough of insults.

"Who are you?" Emma asked promptly.

"I'm a friend of Otacon's, Emma."

"Otacon..." Emma said her brother's name in a despiteful way.

"Enough with the sibling rivalry." Snake continued.

"That's not what this is!!" She replied.

"We haven't got time for this! Raiden! Get her over here, right now!"

"I - I ..." Emma was at a loss for words and was cut in by Raiden.

"Gotcha, Snake. I'll head over there with Emma."

"Most of the enemy's aboard Arsenal. But I suggest you be careful. Make sure Emma gets here in one piece."

"Raiden... take care of my sister." Otacon replied.

"Don't worry. I'll get her there." Raiden signed off.

"Humph, she's your sister alright." Snake said while resting his M4 over one the computer workbenches.

"She's so different, not like what I remembered." Otacon was keeping his head down.

"That's because you haven't seen her for quite some time." Snake got close to the computer. "Can you find a way to speed Emma's work?" Snake asked trying to give Otacon some focus.

"Humm…yeah…sure." Otacon got near the computer and started pushing keys. "I have to see the security protocol for sending data to Arsenal Gear. Once I overwrite it we should have no problem."

As Otacon pushed keys a beeping noise came from the computer. "That noise?" Both Otacon and Snake had heard the noise before in Strut I.

Otacon franticly pushed a few more keys and a camera feed appeared on screen. The camera was filming a corridor of Shell 1 Core first floor. But the feed only lasted about three seconds. After that the shadow of a person passed in front of it and knocked it offline.

"Damn!! What was that!!?" Snake said.

"Do you think it's the one who sent the message Snake?" Otacon sounded worried as he fixed his glasses before they fell from his face.

"I'll have to check it out." Snake said while he grabbed the M4.

"We don't know who or what it is?" Otacon said.

"Don't worry about me, just get that job done and wait for Raiden. If you need to contact him use your CODEC." Snake ran out of the computer room towards the elevator. The first floor was his destination.

Snake pushed the button of the first floor and checked both the M4 and the USP for ammo.

The door of the elevator opened revealing a silent first floor. Snake got his M4 ready to fire. He took the path to the left where the cameras were located. One of them had the wire cut off. The shiny floor reflected Snake and his steady pose as he made its way to the big corridor. In the distance near the other cameras Snake saw the shadow of someone, someone he had seen before, the shadow disappeared in the next instant.

"It can't be!!" Snake said to himself. He reached for his headphones and called Raiden on the radio. "Raiden? I may have to sign off for a while. Just a small errand... Don't worry about it." Snake had no idea of what was about to transpire, but he knew it would be tough.

"What's it about?" Raiden asked.

Snake heard a noise coming from behind and rushed to sign off. "Here goes -- I'm going offline!"

Snake only had time to notice a small reflection on the floor from the corner of his right eye. He jumped forward into a roll avoiding what seemed to be a slash made by a cutting weapon. Snake hastily turned around and with a knee on the floor pointed his M4 to the enemy. "You!!"


	16. Plant Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A tall figure wearing what seemed to be an exoskeleton stood before Snake. The suit was colored blue, red and white and it closely resembled the one used by none other than Gray Fox in the Shadow Moses incident. The figure swerved its sword majestically with his right hand.

The slash, which had missed Snake, hit the lower part of the corridor wall and let loose several sea lice, which hurried back into to the wall.

Snake had kept his M4 ready to fire, but his first instinct was not to fire but to find who it was behind the mask was. "Who are you!!?"

The Ninja pointed his sword at Snake. "I'm like you, I have no name." The voice had a strange mechanical accent that Snake thought to have heard before.

"Stop it!!" Snake shook his head and got on both feet. He quickly pressed the trigger of his M4.

Bullets sprayed in the direction of the Ninja, but with incredible maneuvering speed the bullets were deflected by his sword.

Snake only stopped pressing the trigger when the M4 clicked. "Damn!!" The magazine was empty. Snake quickly pressed the button to drop the magazine, but the Ninja was already going for the attack.

Snake reacted by ducking and avoided the blade by just a few inches. He hastily reloaded the M4 and pointed back to the Ninja.

However the Ninja was quick to backspin kick Snake right near the chest area making him lose the grip on the M4.

"Crap!!" Snake cursed as he saw the Ninja swerving the sword again in a vertical slash. Snake only chance was to drop to ground avoiding the blade once more, he then rolled backwards and got up taking his USP from his equipment and pointing it to the menacing Ninja.

"You won't do much damage with that." The Ninja said flipping the sword and holding it upside down in its right hand.

"We'll see…" Snake replied sure of himself.

The Ninja sped towards Snake opening his right arm and holding the sword steady. Snake opened fire as he saw the Ninja getting closer and closer. Without much trouble, once again, the bullets were deflected by the Ninja technique with the sword, however Snake had a plan. He had been advancing towards the Ninja at the same time he did, causing him to attack before time, missing Snake completely and hitting the corridor wall. The impact made a tremendous sound.

_This is it…_Snake rushed past the Ninja and got a hold of his M4, once turned he saw the Ninja no more. _What the he…_

"I'm right behind you." A voice came from behind Snake.

Snake whipped around and saw the Ninja, unscathed and proudly holding its sword.

"Remember Snake?" The Ninja said again.

Snake spoke out. "You're no Gray Fox!!" He knew it couldn't be him.

"No, I'm not. But I'm like you…I'm a nomad."

"A nomad!!"

Before Snake could utter another word the Ninja swerved his sword and attacked Snake with full force.

Snake reacted by throwing his M4 in front of the sword hoping it would block the attack. "Huh!!"

The impact noise reverberated through the floor.

"You'll ruin your gun like that." The Ninja spoke out retreating a few steps back.

In fact as Snake inspected the M4 he noticed that the grenade attachment was damaged beyond repair.

"You better give up now Snake and die an honorable death." The Ninja said and got his sword ready to attack again.

"I don't think so…" Snake held his M4 into a ready to fire position. "…Olga."

The Ninja laughed. "So you figured it out didn't you!? I thought by now you would've forgotten our conversation."

Snake hadn't forgotten it. Two years ago on, the place that started all the events that led to the construction of the Big Shell, the tanker 'Discovery' he had met this woman.

The rain was coming down with force as Snake made its way near the outside of the bridge. A Russian soldier wearing a brown combat suit and cap over its head had been talking to someone on the radio.

"_Father, I want to stay and fight."_The Russian soldier said holding the radio tight to the ear.

Snake had kept hidden, overhearing the conversation that didn't seem to be going well. The roar of a chopper began to close in the area where Snake and the soldier were.

"_Damn it!"_The soldier spoke out clearly disturbed. A PSS pistol stood in its unwavering hand.

The soldier looked over to the chopper and waved it to go away. As it did the soldier placed the radio on its waist.

Snake quickly leapt out from hiding._ "Freeze!" _He said while pointing his Beretta M9 tranquilizer to the soldier. _"Hands over your head! Now!"_

The soldier responded by moving quite slowly, like it had control over the situation.

Snake noticed the clear unshaved underarms and the PSS pistol. _"Toss your gun overboard! Slowly."_

As the soldier took the gun and tossed overboard Snake noticed the mannerisms and the soldier's chest area, which was being revealed by the heavy rain. _"A woman...? Show your face." _Snake ordered.

"_You men…__you're all the same." _The voice was clearly but it had a toughness to it. The woman took of her cap and let it go. The wind blew it just a few inches over from Snake's head.

The woman's face was expressionless. Her hair was short and she bore a scar in her left cheek.

"_Who are you?" _He asked while pointing his M9 tranquilizer gun through the heavy rain.

"_We are nomads. Wanderers."_Olga moved a little trying to reach for the USP that Snake hadn't seen.

"_I said don't move!"_

"_Americans... so you shoot women too? _Olga asked with a slight grin.

"_I'm a nomad too."_Snake replied.

"I didn't forget!!" Snake said to the Ninja.

"Maybe you should have, because I won't be complacent. However I must thank you, if you hadn't left the briefcase and the transmitting device in Strut I I would never have found you."

_Otacon's briefcase…damn it._ Snake came to the conclusion that he must've left it inside the computer room of Strut I."So what now!!" Snake replied.

"Now, I'll treat just like you treated my father." Olga spoke.

"What do you mean!!?" Snake asked.

"Don't play stupid." Olga waved her sword and took a few steps forward.

Snake responded by retreating. "I didn't do anything to your father." He replied seeing he had no means of defense. "That was Ocelot."

Olga stopped moving. "Huh…er…maybe that's true, but you're the one to blame. If you hadn't appeared two years ago my father could still be alive." She began advancing again.

"I had nothing to do with it" Snake said taking a few more steps back. Soon he would have to fight back.

"You lie. You're just like..." Olga replied while taking a free hand and holding a very small black gadget with a red button on it.

"Like wha…"

Before Snake could finish his phrase Olga pressed the button and Snake heard several clicking noises beneath him. He looked down and saw nothing.

Olga used her free left hand and placed near her head. After a few seconds her face appeared behind some see through display panel. "Those are claymore mines, invisible to the naked eye. You make any sudden moves and you'll die." Olga's voice was crystal clear.

Snake looked down again and he could only see very small distortions on the ground.

"I told you to give up and die an honorable death. Now you'll die like this." Olga placed her sword in her back.

"I'm not going to stand here and say I don't deserve to die, but I'm not the one you want to kill." Snake couldn't risk firing at Olga and die afterwards. He had to think of something.

"You're just like them…always trying to make up some new truth. The human race is like that you know." Olga moved a few feet away from Snake probably not wanting to die if Snake moved. "Always rationalizing its actions, making up truths so it doesn't have to deal with the real problems."

"I too used to be like that, but not anymore." Snake replied. "Me and Otacon, we saved you!!"

"What!!" Olga's expression became one of fury. "You liar!! You're just trying to live your pitiful life. Taking advantage of other people…"

Snake raised his voice above Olga's "My partner saved you from drowning and then we made sure you got to a hospital." Snake replied. He wasn't pleading for his life, he was simply telling the truth, the 'real' truth.

Olga changed expressions. She stared at the floor for a few seconds. "The hospital…" Olga took her left hand towards her belly. "…You know…I have a scar for each bad thing that happened to my life." She looked Snake straight in the eyes. "Are you really telling the truth?" Olga sounded like she wanted to believe Snake.

"Yes." Snake said and nodded.

"After the tanker incident I and my father's loyal men joined forces with an illegal Russian organization, later I found they were just subsidiaries of the Patriots."

_The Patriots…_"You know about them?" Snake asked.

Olga seemed depressed. "A hospital ran by the Patriots…it was all that took to change my life completely. I stood there until I gave a birth…then they stole my child from me!!" Olga sounded stricken. Almost oblivious that Snake was there.

"Stole your child…"

Olga sighed and focused. "Yes."

Silence sat in for a few moments before Snake speaking again. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Olga eyed Snake from top to bottom and with her left hand pressed the red button on the small black device. "You're now safe from those mines."

Snake squinted at the floor before actually moving. He took a few steps forward. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I don't trust you, but I believe you….Now you have to leave this place." Olga said as she walked by Snake and headed for the exit of the core section.

"Because of Arsenal?" Snake asked while turning around.

"Humph" She vocalized. "So you know about Arsenal. You and you're partner really are capable, but this is just a feeble attempt of your part to stop a Metal Gear." Olga responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think Arsenal Gear will get away." Olga took a few steps forward.

"How do you know that?" Snake asked trying to get more information.

"Arsenal Gear is just a stage. Just like me, I'm just here for a show." Olga said.

"Show!!" Snake said realizing he had used the same word to express something. "You're working for them aren't you?"

"Aren't we all?" Olga turned again. "They have my child. That's enough reason for me to do this."

"Do what?" Snake asked.

"It's curious that you of all people don't know about the S3 plan, but I have no time to explain everything, let's just say that boy is an integral piece of my role." Olga responded and turned away again.

Snake thought for a second before speaking. "Raiden. What's so important about him?"

Olga stopped again and replied. "He per se is not important it's what he does that is."

"What he does!!? Does this have to do with Emma?" Snake made a new question wondering if Olga would respond.

"The girl, yes…I'm supposed to help the two get to the computer room safely and make sure they introduce the virus inside Arsenal Gear. Once there I have to take the boy aboard Arsenal." Olga answered.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would the Patriots go to so much trouble to get Raiden to do that? You could have done that yourself!" Snake said sensing some other plot was in motion. "And the virus…

Olga interrupted. "I don't know everything, just the basic. Now I have to go. I'll come back and if you step in my way I won't be as thoughtful as I was." She said and began walking away just as Snake heard his headphones coming on.

"This is Raiden, do you read me?"

"Yeah. What's up?" Snake replied while Olga turned around to see to whom Snake was talking.

"We've made it to the lower part of Strut L. We'll have to cross the water from here." Raiden replied.

"Can Emma walk?" Snake asked.

"She's okay. The pontoon bridge doesn't look too sturdy. Emma is going to have to cross it alone."

"Right... the oil fence." Snake said realizing that since the harrier had destroyed the connecting bridge between Shell 1 and 2 Olga got to Shell 1 using the oil fence that connects Strut L to Strut E, this Snake remembered from the schematics he had got from Otacon.

"There's Cyphers and several guards."

"Raiden, you're carrying the PSG-1, aren't you?" Snake asked.

"Yeah." He responded.

"It's time to play sniper." Snake said as he looked at Olga.

Olga heard Snake's part of the conversation with interest.

"Not bad. This spot give me a good view of the targets." Raiden replied.

"You're going to have to cover Emma until she crosses to Strut E. I'll get there and provide support of my own." Snake said.

"Thanks."

"Think you can handle it?" Snake inquired.

"Yeah, I know the drill. I've faced a similar situation in Advanced Mode level 4 VR training with the PSG-1."

"VR...? I guess that's better than nothing. Make sure you don't hit Emma. Right now, with Arsenal's boarding in progress, security should be at a minimum. That doesn't mean its going to be easy. Given the situation, they've probably got Claymores in place to make up for the security shortage. Make sure you use your thermal goggles." Snake knew that the enemies would use the same mines as Olga did.

"Right." Raiden replied.

"Okay. I'm heading for Strut E." Snake said and signed off.

As soon as he finished talking Olga spoke.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to help you and you are going to help me." Snake said bluntly.

"I have to do this alone…"

Snake interrupted. "You won't get anywhere alone that I know. I'll help you."

"I still need to take the boy with me inside Arsenal." Olga replied responding to the fact that Snake knew even less than she did.

"Why?" Snake asked.

"I don't know, but those are my orders." Olga replied.

"What about the virus?"

"Even if it works it will take some time to take effect leaving Solidus enough time to get what he wants!!"

_What Solidus wants? _Snake thought to himself that if Arsenal wasn't what Solidus had in mind then what was? "Fine, once we get virus inside Arsenal you'll take Raiden with you, but I'll tag along." Snake replied. He wouldn't let Raiden and this whole mystery go down with Arsenal.

"That'll be too dangerous. If the Patriots…" Olga replied.

"I know what you're thinking, but you can't be afraid of them all the time. You're going to follow their orders, but you'll have my help into finding out why you have those orders. Maybe we can even find some way to get your child back." Snake said.

Snake words struck Olga right in the heart. "Very well." She responded. "There's a PSG-1 over by the lockers. Maybe that'll help you." She pointed to place where Snake and Otacon had fought with some soldiers before.

Snake nodded. "Alright, we should get moving." Snake ran for the lockers and as soon as he grabbed the PSG-1 both headed out the core section, but not before Snake threw the M4 to the ground as it would be too much equipment for him to carry.

"Brevity is the soul of wit…" Olga said in Russian and sped off closely followed by Snake.


	17. Plant Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Otacon I'm going to meet with Raiden and Emma in Strut E." Snake said while running a few steps behind Olga who was going at an incredible speed through the connecting bridge that led to Strut E. Snake however had a PSG-1 occupying both his hands.

"Alright I'll stay put." Otacon responded and signed off.

The connecting bridge was deserted, but as they arrived at the door of Strut E Olga stopped abruptly. "There are a few soldiers inside." Olga knew that there were a few sentries posted there by her own hand.

"I suppose you can't talk to them?" Snake said knowing that the men all over Big Shell were a part of her private army.

"I've betrayed them all...unfortunately there's nothing I can do."

"Then we don't have time to waste." Snake knew that they had things to do. "You go in and distract them until I get to the oil fence access way." Snake said fully understanding that Olga would probably have to hurt some of the guards.

"Alright." Olga nodded with the heavy burden of betrayal slowly getting bigger.

The Strut E door opened up and both ran in. Almost immediately a guard to the left saw them.

"What the…"

Olga was quick enough to punch the soldier in the gut. Two other soldiers stood in the back of the room.

Olga pushed the button she had previously pushed to clear her visor, now however it rendered her face invisible. "I'll divert their attention for a while." Olga said, with a mechanical voice, and jumped on the conveyor belts heading towards the guards.

Snake looked to the left part of the room where some stairs led down. He began running there as gunfire broke out from the back of the room.

Through all the fire Snake still heard his headphones coming on.

"Snake, are you close?" Raiden sounded nervous."

"Keep it together…we're almost there. Just hang on until then." Snake replied in avertedly using the word 'we'.

"Snake?"

"We're having some problems." Snake gave a quick glance at Olga who seemed to be doing fine. He then turned his attention to the stairs in front of him and Raiden on the radio. "You're going to have to deal by yourself for a while. Take good care of Emma, all right?" Snake signed off and ran down the stairs. A level 5 door to the right led to the oil fence. _Good. _He opened the door and saw a massive hole surrounded by a protective fence. A hatched door stood by the left. He quickly opened it and noticed a trap door on the floor. After opening the trap door he made its way to the oil fence while the noise of gunfire still roared above.

* * *

Olga kept fending off bullets from the guard's weapons.

"What is it?" One of the guards shouted out.

"I don't know…" The other was interrupted by a well placed kick by Olga.

"You'll die!!" The other shouted while firing his gun.

Olga deflected a few bullets as others missed her completely. The guard was shaking beyond belief. Most of his bullets were incongruent attempts to kill Olga.

As soon as the guard's weapon was empty Olga knocked the guard out, she then turned her head and saw the room was empty. Snake had already gone to help Raiden and Emma. She sighed, and somehow felt like a little a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Someone was helping her, someone who had somehow experienced the same that she did. The battle, the deception and the inability to fight for change. She placed her sword in her back and waited. _Snake…_

* * *

Snake's descent to the oil fence was quick. As soon as he saw the light from the sun he realized he was out in the open. A small platform stood just beneath him. _This is it! _He quickly reached for the radio. "This is Snake. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Nice and clear." Raiden responded.

"I've reached my sniping point on Strut E. I'll provide support fire from here."

"Right. Do me a favor and take out whatever I miss." Raiden replied.

As Raiden signed off Snake sprawled over the floor in the classic sniping position and placed his PSG-1 accordingly. "All right…" He muttered and glanced over at the scene. Strut E was connected to a pillar which was connected to another pillar that in turn was connected to Strut L, where Raiden was located. The setting sun gave the site an eerily feel. Snake placed his eye on the scope of the PSG-1 and immediately noticed that Emma was in the second pillar.

Even from the distance Snake could discern that Emma was quite beautiful. "Hmm…not bad at all…" Snake muttered again.

Suddenly two ciphers entered Snake's field of vision. He quickly pointed to them and took one out while the other was blown up by Raiden. A guard also came into view from a platform on the second pillar. He was aiming at Emma, but Snake was faster and with no trouble disposed of the enemy, Emma of course seemed oblivious to all the shooting that was going on.

"Phew." Snake said to himself.

Emma's journey continued without a hitch, she was nearing Snake quite fast. He saw her more closely and realized that she indeed looked very attractive. She seemed to be wearing some kind of swimsuit, with a two tone red and black tee-shirt and black shorts. The red frame glasses and the two chopsticks holding her hair gave her a kind of nerdy sweetness.

"Do I need to clear things with Otacon before I ask her out…?" Snake jested to himself as he saw her coming closer. As the sun went down everything seemed to be going alright, however, like the calm before the storm, something happened. Suddenly a figure dropped right in front of Emma. Snake took away his eye from the scope and looked at it. _Vamp!!_

Vamp landed on water like it was a hard surface and after a split second he propelled himself, into the oil fence, behind Emma and using his left hand grabbed her, pushing her towards him. In his right hand he held his knife high.

Snake quickly tried to get a shot in, but Emma was struggling to free herself from Vamp's grasp making it impossible for Snake to make the shot. _Damn._

A shot broke off from afar, Snake guessed that had come from Raiden, and hit Vamp right in the forehead launching him backwards into the water. "Haaaarch!" Vamp screamed as he fell into the water.

Emma started walking again towards Snake, but something was not right she was fumbling forwards and it was then that Snake saw a stain of blood appearing in her tee-shirt.

"Huh?" Snake muttered.

Emma gave out a deafening scream and fell on top of the oil fence. Snake hastily let go of the PSG-1 and started running towards the oil fence. He went around the platform where he was and stepped down a ladder. As he stepped into the lower part of the platform two cyphers appeared nearing Emma's body. Snake took out his USP and headed towards Emma. Snake's aim was fierce as he hit the cypher's control unit and both fell into the water. He placed the USP back into his equipment and checked Emma's vital signs. _Weak pulse._ Snake placed Emma on top of him and made its way back to the ladder. He would have to carry her over to Shell 1 Core. Once he got her over the higher part of the platform Snake used his radio to contact both Raiden and Otacon.

"Raiden! Emma's been stabbed!" Snake said while he made its way up Strut E. Emma didn't weight much but going up a ladder with somebody on your back was not desirable.

"That bastard!" Raiden cursed clearly upset.

"How bad is it?" Otacon asked hearing the bad news.

"She's conscious... but the bleeding's bad. I'm bringing her over there right now!"

"I'll be there!" Raiden answered and signed off.

"Otacon get some bandages and get everything ready for Emma." Snake said.

"Do you think she's going to…"

Snake interrupted. "I don't know." He signed off.

Snake reached Strut E and noticed that blood was dripping from Emma's tee-shirt.

"Crap!" Snake started running towards the exit of Strut E. "Olga we need to move!!" He shouted as he cleared the stairs.

Olga appeared before him looking at the bleeding girl. "What happened?" She asked.

"No time to explain." Snake said rushing pass her.

The door in the back of Strut E opened and several guards came thundering in inside.

"Let's go!!" Snake shouted over to Olga.

She complied by following behind him off Strut E.

The few guards that were now inside Strut E were also heading to the exit in pursuit.

"Alright, one of us stays behind in case other intruders come from the oil fence!!" One of them spoke out in a commanding way.

"I'll do it sir." One of the guards replied and stood still.

"Very well, the rest of us follow me. We'll catch the intruders before we board Arsenal." All of the guards except one ran out of Strut E.

* * *

Snake and Olga were on top of the connecting bridge that led to Shell 1 Core. "We're almost there." Snake said trying to keep Emma in contact with some kind of voice.

As they were crossing the connecting bridge a noise reverberated through the entire structure.

"What the hell!!" Snake looked down and saw the floor rustling. "Olga, move!!" Snake started running while a few of the blocks that made up the bridge started to collapse, probably due to the weight of three people. Snake ran without looking back at Olga, but he heard several blocks of the bridge collapsing. Once he cleared the bridge he turned and saw that the bridge had several gaps, but Olga was running carefully on top of the protective fence. She reached Snake in no time.

"We were lucky!!" Olga said.

Snake nodded and the saw guards running out of the Strut E door to left. "We need to get moving." He said and turned to the core's door.

"I'll take care of them!!" Olga replied and took out her sword from her back.

"Alright." Snake replied and ran inside. He knew that this was not an easy task for Olga. Attacking men she had once serve with, but it was what had to be done at this time.

Snake rushed past the corridor towards the elevator. Emma was losing blood fast and all that Snake could hear out of her was but a whisper of 'Hal'. She longed for her brother. The elevator doors opened and Snake walked inside quickly pushing the B2 button.

"Just a little more Emma." Snake said looking into Emma's eyes. "Hold on…"

* * *

The guards were running towards Olga, who was standing still, near the Shell 1 Core door.

"Surrender!!" One of the guards shouted from the other side of the bridge.

Olga kept silent. _I'm sorry father. I'm not worthy to be your daughter, but soon this will end. I'll fight them, like Snake does._

One at the time the soldiers started moving across the rickety bridge over to her as others began firing at her.

Olga took cover behind the Core entrance. She glanced over the corner too see if any of the guards had crossed over. One of them had jumped over the gaps and was about to reach her.

Olga closed her eyes behind her mask. _I'm sorry my comrade. _She opened her eyes and faced the guard. She did it so the others could see it. With a swift slash the head of the guard jumped off from his body towards the ocean.

"Huh…."

"Noooo…"

The guards shouted at the sight.

"If you don't want to suffer the same fate as he did leave this place." Olga was being torn apart in the inside. She had killed a man she had shared a meal with, she had spoken to him about his family and now he was dead.

The guards were infuriated and instead of running off scared. They all began running up the bridge, some shouting others silent, but all with a feeling of revenge.

Olga stared at the sight and although she admired the men for their attitude she also knew what she had to do. _God help me. _She held her sword and waited for them to come near her.


	18. Plant Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The door of the elevator slid open and Otacon saw the terrible truth. Snake was holding Emma's head with both hands as she closed and opened her eyes.

"Did you get the bandages?" Snake asked.

Otacon nodded and gave the bandages to Snake who immediately wrapped a few around Emma's wound.

Otacon was frozen looking at Emma. _EE. _"Will she be alright?" Otacon asked.

"I don't know that bastard hit vital organs." Snake wrapped the last piece of the bandages. "Help me carry her over to the computer." He said.

Otacon complied immediately as his eyes started fogging up a little. "I've got everything ready, she just needs to put her password input the command and then insert the virus disc."

"I've checked her, but she doesn't have it." Snake said. "Raiden must have it."

They reached the computer room and Otacon helped her sister to reach the keyboard on the computer. "EE can you hear me? We need your help. EE!!?" Otacon tried to reach her.

Emma's eyes opened up a little bit as she heard the sound of her brother's voice. "Hal…is that you…" She seemed to be regaining her conscious.

"Yes EE, it's me Hal." Otacon spoke while looking directly at her eyes. "We need a favor from you. You have to input the commands so we can stop GW and Arsenal."

Emma nodded and gave a small grunt of agreement. "I've missed you…" She spoke while turning slowly to the computer and saw that it needed a password. "Venus…" She spoke out loud as she typed. "…in…Cancer." She pushed the return button and began typing a few more commands as Otacon held her tight.

Snake was watching while his radio crackled. "Snake, what's your situation over there?" Raiden inquired.

"Emma seems to be uh... doing something to GW's defensive capabilities. All we need now is your disc." Snake got a few feet away from both Otacon and Emma. "You'd better hurry…I don't think she's going to make it."

"How's the bleeding?" Raiden asked.

"She's...Just get over here. You'll find the coast is clear with everybody aboard Arsenal right now." Snake knew that Olga had probably dealt with the few men that were left.

"Understood." Raiden signed off.

"I think she's done it Snake." Otacon said.

Snake got close to the computer and saw a progress bar indicating '0'.

"All we need now is the disc." Otacon said as he took Emma and lied her down in the carpet floor of the computer room. "You have to save your strengths Emma!!" Otacon took Emma's glasses from her face and placed them on her right hand. He was watching her sister fade away.

* * *

Small droplets of blood fell from Olga's shimmering blade. She had just committed a fowl crime, she had killed men that she knew intimately, the irony that these men would have given up their lives for her and she was the one that killed them. "What…have I done…?" Olga sobbed beneath her mask. The pain was almost too unbearable as she laid eyes upon a corpse that was about to fall into the ocean through the missing panels of the connecting bridge, which was in terrible state after the fight. Every single man had fallen into the Ocean, and the blood would be washed away by currents, leaving no trace behind of the awful reality. Olga was about to burst into tears when she noticed several cyphers heading her way. _I need to go… unfortunately my comrades I have no time for grieving_. Olga gathered herself and headed inside the core section.

* * *

Inside of the computer room Snake was watching Emma and Otacon closely together when suddenly he noticed outside near the left entrance a shadow. "I'll be right back Otacon. I have to deal with someone." He rushed outside of the computer room.

Otacon nodded without diverting his attention from Emma.

Olga was by the left stairs standing still probably watching Emma and Otacon when Snake came close to her. "I've left the path clear for the boy. He should be here in a few moments." Olga spoke out through her white mask.

"Okay, after we've inserted the virus I'll follow you and him inside Arsenal."

"How are you going to make him go with me?" Olga asked.

"He won't go easily. You'll have to knock him out." Snake said.

"Very well I can use my blade and his nanomachines to knock him out. I'll stay hidden until you say so." Olga said and turned away. "By the way you left this in the first floor." Olga stretched out her hand and revealed Snake's M4 and a few extra magazines. "It may still come in handy." Olga said and walked away.

Snake picked up the M4 and the extra magazines and placed them near the entrance to the computer room, when he went back.

"Hal?" Emma asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Yes EE?"

"When you find the time…free my parrot…" Emma said.

"You're going to do that yourself." Otacon said as water began to come over his eyes.

Emma's blood stain was transpiring over the bandages. "Snake!!" Otacon called out as he saw Snake entering the computer room. "It's her bandage."

Snake noticed the blood stain on Emma's bandage. "Damn. I'll try to wrap them some more."

After a few seconds Snake got up and Otacon got closer to Emma, Raiden had just entered the computer room and eyed both siblings at their most desperate hour.

Snake had his arms crossed while watching Otacon's sister bleed to death.

"How's Emma? " Raiden asked turning to Snake.

"I think he got some internal organs...We can't stop the bleeding."

Emma lifted her right hand and tried to find Otacon. "Hh... Hal?" Her sight was failing.

Otacon quickly reached for Emma's hand. "I'm here..."

"Got the disc?" Snake asked Raiden quietly.

Raiden took out the disc from his equipment and showed it to Snake. In turn he nodded and took it from Raiden's hands. "Emma's set everything up. Apparently, all you have to do is pop in the disc. "

Both Snake and Raiden faced the computer screen as Snake inserted the disc. "Um... that should insert the virus into the AI…"

"Is it working?" Raiden asked.

The progress bar was filling up quite fast it was close to '70'. "Just leave it to Emma." Snake replied not knowing if after all the trouble the virus would work.

Suddenly at '80' a warning sound ringed and the screen went from the progress bar to a blue scheme.

Snake placed both his hands near the computer's keyboard. "What the…!?" He quickly turned to Otacon who was watching the screen.

"An antibody agent!?" Otacon said surprised.

The computer screen turned off and on again to show that the progress bar stopped at '90' and a message appeared saying that the connection had been severed.

"Damn! The connections have been cut!" Snake pointed out as he again placed his hands on the computer workbench.

"Is the virus upload complete?" Raiden asked.

"I don't think so. The count's stopped at 90." Snake looked over at Otacon. "Otacon...?"

"I don't think Emma's made any mistakes..." He replied.

"But..." Raiden grunted.

"A portion of the worm cluster might've been altered after the disc left Emma's hands." Otacon said while still holding Emma's right hand.

"By the Patriots?" Raiden toss a plausible guess into the discussion.

"Will the virus work?" Snake asked, almost sure that Raiden was right in is assumption.

"I have no idea..." Otacon replied feeling that her sister was more important than stopping GW and Arsenal.

"Hal… is…" Emma was speaking and Otacon lifted her head up with his other hand. "…is everything alright…?" She asked while blinking her eyes, her sight and hearing were deteriorating.

Otacon turned his head to Snake and saw him holding the disc and shaking his head, a clear sign that Emma didn't need to know the truth. "Uh... it's alright. Everything's alright." Otacon replied to her.

"Good... At least I... I won't be adding... another page to our family's dark... history..." Emma seemed to be smilingly faintly.

"Yeah... that's right..." Otacon replied.

Snake, who had been hearing Otacon and Emma talking, turned to Raiden.

"What if the virus doesn't work?" Raiden asked.

"Either destroy that thing or take out Solidus and his men." Snake considered the options and both carried great risk.

"How do we get on board?" Raiden inquired.

Snake turned and looked at the door which led to Arsenal. "I don't think we can, unless somebody inside gives us a hand." Snake wouldn't have to hide the fact that Olga and he had a plan for much longer.

Snake kept silent for a few seconds hearing Otacon and Emma speaking before realizing the disc that he had in his right hand. _The computer virus…_Then a sensation ran through him, a realization. …_Foxdie, the Ninja, Dead Cell, Metal Gear…_ His theory couldn't be true, but it sounded and felt so familiar. …_Shadow Moses! _After what had happened with the disc Snake had to keep his bases covered. He looked around and saw a few empty discs similar to the one he was holding. He noticed that Raiden was looking at Emma and picked one of the empty discs.

* * *

"Hal…" Emma said while holding Otacon's hand with both her hands. "I… I always..."

"What is it?" Otacon asked.

Emma raised her left arm until her hand touched Otacon's right cheek and stroke down until she rested it on Otacon's chest. "...wanted to see you again." Emma said.

"You don't hate me?" Otacon asked.

"Never... I never wanted to get in your way... I never wanted to hurt you... I thought that with Arsenal... if I followed in your footsteps... I could be... closer. I just wanted you to look at me... look at me as a woman." Emma eyed Otacon through her fading eyes.

"EE... I could never do that..." Otacon replied.

"Don't be so honest. It ...hurts..." Emma said.

"Sorry..."

"Can I... can I ask you one last favor...?" Emma talked more slowly and less emphatically.

"Sure." Otacon replied.

"Call me... call me 'Emma'."

"What...?"

"Please call me... Emma." Emma pleaded. The use of her own name would make her feel that Otacon treated her like an equal, like a woman. Emma raised her left arm again and touched Otacon's face with her hand. _Hal… _Emma raised her other arm and did the same thing. She touched his glasses.

Otacon held her up so she could do it more easily. And Emma began removing Otacon's glasses form his face.

"What's wrong with EE?" Otacon asked. Seeing more blurry as his glasses were going down his nose.

Emma held the glasses for a split second before she took her last breath. Life had given up on her. Otacon's glasses fell to the floor right beside her body.

Otacon looked into Emma's vacant eyes and realized that she was no longer her baby sister. She had grown into a beautiful woman. A woman that had loved him more than he even thought he knew. "Emma…" Otacon said.

She had faded with a smile on her face.

"Emma?" Otacon asked hoping that what had just happened wasn't real. "Emma!? Emma!?" Otacon spoke out louder as the reality began to sink in and his eyes became watery. "Answer me!" Otacon broke out in tears as Emma's body stood still and devoid of life. His cry grew louder while Snake and Raiden turned their heads on the scene.

_Damn! _Snake thought to himself. He hadn't come here for this and now here he was on a precarious situation and with Otacon's sister lying dead on the floor.

Otacon held onto Emma a bit closer as he cried. He looked at her and remembered the defining moment that had led to event. He stopped crying and spoke out.

"I didn't... I didn't leave you because of the accident...I had... I had a relationship with your mother. She seduced me... and it went on..." He was putting his feelings out into the world and relieving himself of the pain he had caused. "My father's death... was no accident. He took his own life... it was my fault. All my fault." _Emma was right in blaming me. _"Forgive me, Emma..." He spoke out and cried no more.


	19. Plant Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A door slid opened and immediately two men, wearing Gurlukovich's gear, that were sitting by computers rose from their seats and saluted the man that was entering the room. It had an ethereal feel to it. Hexagons would light up with every footstep you took and lines of light went around the room that looked like part of a cylinder.

"What's the situation in the computer room?" The question from Ocelot was crystal clear in tone.

One man dropped his hand from the salute. "Sir, I was about to contact you. We saw through the camera someone dressed like a Ninja spoke to Snake, after that they inserted the program like you said they would." The man spoke out with a Russian accent.

"Good." Ocelot grinned.

"Sir according to what I've seen isn't that disk some kind of virus." The other man that was just a few inches away spoke out.

Ocelot scowled at the man and with a swift movement he reached for both his Colts. The one that was one his waist he took it out with his right hand and pointed to the man in front of him. The other colt that was on the left side of his back he reached with his left hand and pointed to the man beside him without ever taking the gun from behind his back. Two shots broke out. The man in front of him and the man beside fell to the ground.

"You became too smart for your own good." Ocelot holstered both his colts while staring at the blood sipping out from the men's bodies. He sighed and turned to the door, but before he could take another step he felt something, something that seemed to be rising from his right hand straight to his head. "Liquid…Snake's close…dammit!!" Ocelot held on to his hand. _It's time… _He then reached for one of the dead guard's radio. "Solidus?"

"Yes?" Solidus replied on the other side.

"I've been checking the main frame computer of GW and I found something interesting." Ocelot spoke with a satisfied look on his face.

"What?"

"It's about that boy. It seems he's a vital part of something called the S3 plan…"

"Tell me more." Solidus replied while Ocelot grinned.

* * *

Several minutes had passed following Emma's death, but Otacon, Snake and Raiden hadn't budge from where they stood.

"Hal."

Suddenly Otacon, with teary eyes, turned and looked at the parrot that had just uttered his name. Otacon faced his sister, closed her eyes and rested her head safely on the floor. He picked up his glasses and got to his feet. _I'll do what you told me…Emma. _He got near the birdcage and with care the parrot moved to Otacon's right arm.

"Hal." The bird chirped again with a voice eerily similar to Otacon's sister.

Otacon's eyes filled up again and he stroked the parrot.

All of a sudden a voice came on through what sounded like speakers. "Attention! Arsenal Gear is ready for launch! Evacuate the upper levels immediately!"

"Sounds like they're cutting this area loose!" Snake said.

"What do you mean?" Raiden asked.

Before Snake answered Otacon jumped in. "It means we're gonna sink..." He kept stroking and protecting the parrot.

"We have to get the hostages out!" Snake said.

"What about the Kamov repairs?"

Otacon jumped in again. "Done..." The system that had been malfunctioning and overheating was probably fine by now according to Otacon's calculations.

"We won't be able to get everybody aboard..." Raiden pointed out.

"We'll just have to take as many as we can." Snake replied realistically.

"My sister..." Otacon spoke turning his eyes from the parrot and looking at her sister's motionless body. The understanding sank in that if she went a hostage life would be taken. "...won't be able to come with us."

"We will be commencing the countdown shortly...Personnel in the upper levels head for the evacuation area immediately." The speakers sounded off again.

Otacon put on his glasses and reminisced. "I'm always the survivor..." He mumbled. "...Why, Wolf?" Otacon sat his eyes on the parrot again.

"Otacon, take care of the hostages." Snake said noticing that they had to move fast or his plan would be going down the water, literally.

"What about you guys?" Otacon asked without ever taking his eyes from the beautiful green parrot.

"We got other arrangements..." Snake said while seeing Raiden giving him a funny look. "There's our ride out of here." Snake pointed to the door that stood outside the computer room. "Anyway, we're going to have to sink that thing if the virus doesn't work."

"I should be going with you." Otacon looked at Snake.

Snake walked towards him. "You've got your job, we've got ours."

"You mean I'd only get in your way..." Otacon said lowering his head.

"Wrong." Snake said firmly placing his hands on Otacon's shoulders.

"Only you can save those hostages. Got it?" He shook Otacon to see if he understood that he and only he could help the hostages.

Otacon lifted his head. "Right." He gave a slight nod. "Listen. The two of you won't be able to destroy that thing."

Snake took his hands from Otacon as he started to walk to the exit of the computer room.

"Eliminate the enemy... That's your only option." Otacon said as he picked up the pace.

Snake followed behind and so did Raiden. They took a few seconds to get to the door that led to Arsenal Gear. Snake was keeping an eye out for Olga and he noticed a shadow looming in the ceiling over the door where they were heading. _Good._

Otacon got close to the huge door that led to Arsenal.

"Hal..." The parrot spoke again getting Otacon's full attention.

_It's her voice. _"E.E….?" The pain in Otacon was too big to bear. He launched his forehead to the door in front of him and shouted. "Damn…!!"

"Otacon!" Snake rushed to his side. "Try to get as many hostages out as you can. It's a short flight to the shore, so don't worry about overloading the Kamov." He tried to get Otacon to focus.

Otacon slowly turned away from the door and faced Snake. "Leave it to me." Snake had always been there for him, he was his friend, his friend for life.

From Otacon's face Snake gathered that this was goodbye. They made a few moves that led to a shake of hands and a subsequent friendly embrace. These two men were going their separate ways. Each one had a battle to fight.

The speakers sounded off again. "...I repeat! Personnel in the upper levels... head for the evacuation area immediately!"

As Snake was letting go from the embrace he cleverly inserted the disc with the virus inside Otacon's pocket.

As their eyes met Snake spoke out "I'm counting on you, Otacon."

Otacon turned and walked away. The walk to the elevator was an excruciating one. Otacon just wanted to scream because of what had happened, but he wouldn't and couldn't do it in front of Snake. The parrot kept speaking. "Hal... I miss you..." He walked past two flights of stairs before reaching the sliding door that opened to reveal the elevator. As he entered the parrot spoke again. "I miss you... I miss you..." And as the door slid shut all the feelings came out. Otacon let go of the parrot and his legs caved in. He fell to his knees weeping and sobbing. The parrot flew across the closed room while Otacon shed his last tears. "You and me... we're the same..." He spoke as if Emma was beside him. "Both you and I... We were always alone... always...We only wanted to be loved... we were always waiting…waiting for somebody... somebody who would love us...But we were wrong... You can't wait to be loved. You have to go out and find it. Four years ago... I realized that you can't just wish for a happy family. You have to make it happen..." Flashes of Sniper Wolf touching his face came to his head. "I just wish I knew that sooner. I learned that I could love... as you probably did... Emma..." The grief would have to end here. Otacon had work to do, people he had to save. People that probably had happy families and knew love and those who didn't had the chance to find it, thanks to Otacon.

* * *

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Raiden asked Snake as Otacon got up the first flight of stairs disappearing from view.

He turned and faced Raiden. "He's tougher that he looks. Consider it done." He took out the dummy disc from his pocket and handed it to Raiden.

Raiden took it without hesitation and placed it in his equipment. "Now. How do we open this thing?"

Snake blinked his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "You can come out now!"

Suddenly the Ninja jumped from the ceiling and landed beside Snake.

"A ninja...? What the...?" Raiden had an expression on his face of disbelief. He looked over at Snake as if trying to find what was going on.

Snake however kept silent.

"Arsenal's going to take off." Olga spoke with her voice changed. From Raiden's expression it was obvious he had no idea who it was behind the mask. She took out the High Frequency blade from her back and stretched out her arm in front of Raiden who recoiled.

She took a few steps towards Raiden who looked extremely confused. "We still need you to take care of a few things..." She said. "This time, do not fail us." Olga stroked a pose and got ready to attack.

"Snake! What's this all about!?" Raiden asked.

Snake stood still watching the scene unfold. "Bed time, Raiden." He said.

Raiden's expression changed. His eyes became heavy and hatred appeared. He went for his handgun, but Olga stopped him by putting the blade of her sword near his throat.

"I wouldn't do that!" She said.

"You're changing sides now!?" Raiden inquired again. Trying to understand why Snake had betrayed him.

"Change sides? I don't recall saying I was on yours." Snake replied and crossed his arms.

"Damn it." Raiden said while holding his gun down.

Olga slowly reached with her free hand to the back of her weird headgear and pushed a small button. Raiden's expression changed immediately to amazement. "You!"

"Ready for some shuteye?" Olga spoke out with her normal voice. With a rapid move she took the sword from Raiden's throat turned the blade to her and before Raiden could reach for his gun she struck him. Like Olga had said to Snake, Raiden's nanomachines reacted to Olga's sword, discharging plasma bolts all around his body rendering him unconscious.

"Ungh!" Raiden fell flat on the ground.

* * *

The elevator door opened and several men and women stood beside it looking at the inside, a man with a small green parrot on his right hand.

"You!!" Jennifer said as she came in front of the other men and women.

"We need to move." Otacon said while he waved the hostages inside and got out. "We have to make two trips on the elevator."

Several elderly women and men entered first.

"Take the elevator to the first floor and wait there for us." Otacon pointed out that the elevator couldn't carry all of the hostages at once.

The door closed and the elevator went up.

"Is everyone alright?" Otacon asked facing Jennifer.

"Yeah." Jennifer nodded.

"Good." Otacon replied and got by the elevator call button.

"That bird, are you taking him too?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes…it was…my sister's…" Otacon said coldly.

"Wait a second…" Jennifer ran towards the lounge.

Otacon made no case of it and pushed the call button while the other hostages stood there beside him looking exhausted. The click announced that elevator was coming down. "It's coming down." Otacon pointed out the obvious.

Jennifer rushed towards Otacon carrying a small plastic container with a few holes in it. "Here, this way he won't get away." She handed the container to Otacon, who looked at her.

"Thanks." Otacon placed the parrot inside and Jennifer closed it.

"It's no way to treat a parrot…" Jennifer said. "…but it won't be long will it?"

"I hope not." Otacon said hoping the Kamov would start and they would get out of here.

An acute sound was all it took to change the faces on the hostages. The elevator had arrived and soon everyone else got inside. Otacon pushed the first floor and the door closed.

* * *

"What now?" Snake asked seeing Olga trying to take her helmet off.

"I'll take him to Arsenal and then find a way to release him." Olga took out her white helmet and threw it to the ground away from the massive door.

"We need to put a stop to their plan." Snake said trying to think of something.

"How!!?" Olga turned to Snake while taking off the amour suit.

_Wait a minute…Otacon's devices…_"Here." Snake took a small device from one of his vest pockets. "This is something used by my partner to get access to computers wirelessly. If you could get this near one of Arsenal computer we could get a lot of info, maybe even…"

Olga interrupted him understanding what he was saying. "Very well I'll try." Olga took out the upper part of her suit and again threw it away from the door. She placed her sword on the ground. A tight tiger striper patterned suit was underneath.

A roaring machine starting sound reverberated across the room.

"It's starting…The elevator must be coming up soon." Olga said while removing the last piece of the suit from her legs. "A few Arsenal Tengus are coming up to carry him down." Olga said while taking out the last part of her suit.

"Tengus?" Snake knew that the name Tengus was often referred to mythical creatures that inhabited the mountains of Japan and had extremely long noses.

"Yes, they are fierce and extremely agile. They protect the insides of Arsenal." Olga grabbed her sword from the ground. "Here take this. It may be a useful weapon against them." She stretched out her hand to him.

Snake took it. "I don't really…"

Olga broke up Snake's speech as the sound of something moving behind the massive door got her alarmed. "It's coming now. If you don't want the sword, give it to him." Olga jerked her head towards Raiden's unconscious body. "You better hide now."

"Wait I thought I was going with you." Snake said while casting a suspicious eye on Olga.

"It's too dangerous, when I reach Arsenal I'll send the elevator back up." Olga said adjusting her clothes and getting ready to leave.

"I don't like this. You could be setting me up. If you don't send the elevator back up, I'll go down along with this entire facility." Snake said.

"You'll have to trust me." Olga faced the door and got closer to it. Snake's arm gripped around hers.

Olga turned around and their eyes met. They were two soldiers sizing up one another. Trying to figure out what the other one was thinking.

Snake let go of her arm and nodded. "Hurry up." Snake ran to the corner by the stairs and waited as he saw the elevator arriving.

The door screeched as it lifted itself up.

"Take him in." Olga said.

Two men wearing what looked like an all black suit, complete with a mask, carried Raiden's unconscious body inside. The door closed again and it went down.

Snake got out and approached the door. "Damn!!" He was now trusting someone who he knew was working for the Patriots. He was the only one to blame. Snake sighed. He then started taking out his gloves and his vest. If everything went well, in a few moments he would be inside the belly of the beast.


	20. Plant Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"C'mon' move!!" Otacon shouted as the hostages grabbed the rails and progressed through the smashed down connecting bridge that led from the core to strut E and F. "Be careful." Otacon shouted again as he held the container with Emma's parrot tightly to his chest.

After a few gruesome minutes the hostages ran inside strut E and up the stairs to the heliport. Otacon followed close behind making sure no one was left behind. _I have to do this one thing right. _He ran up the stairs and suddenly heard something in his hear. _The CODEC!! _He answered.

"This is Snake, Otacon are you clear of the Big Shell?" Snake asked.

"We're almost there, by the way Snake the frequency is different, are you using your CODEC now?" Otacon asked as they reached the heliport.

"Yeah, I've change into my sneaking suit, Arsenal has to be crawling with guards, but I called because of what I put inside you right coat pocket."

"Huh!!" Otacon placed his hand in his pocket and took out a small disc. "…wait, is this?"

"Yeah, I kept it because there's something else at work here. See if you can find out what that contains"

The night chill was more than enough for every hostage to rub their hands in one another and move faster towards the chopper.

Otacon rushed past everyone and opened the side door of the Kamov letting everybody in. "Alright I'll see what I can do." He replied to Snake. The hostages gave him funny looks as he seemed to be talking to himself.

Jennifer was the last one to step inside and she noticed something that Otacon couldn't worry about. "Is the chopper going to hold all of us?" Jennifer and the rest gave him inquisitive looks.

Otacon looked at all of them, but instead of answering he slid the door shut. _I hope it does. _He didn't even bother to look at the part that needed to cool down. He just didn't have the time. He jumped inside the cockpit, threw the container to the co-pilot seat and started the Kamov.

"What's that noise? Are you leaving?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting it up now!!" The propellers began rotating, but just for a few seconds before dying out. "Damn! Maybe it hasn't cool down yet!!"

"You have to hurry Otacon!!" My ride is almost here and that means soon this place will be no more." Snake said clearly worried.

"I'll start it up again." Otacon said as the voices of anxious hostages flooded the cockpit. Otacon started the Kamov again and the propellers started to spin, after a few seconds he knew he could lift off. "It's working!! We're lifting."

"Right on time Otacon, the elevator as just arrived here, I'm going inside Arsenal…crap!!" Snake sounded alarmed at the end.

"Snake is everything okay?" Otacon's question wasn't answered as he could only hear Snake grunting and panting. "Snake!!" Otacon had cleared off the Big Shell. In the night the Big Shell's location lights were the only thing visible.

"Snake answer me!!" Otacon was still not getting anything from him.

"Damn!!" Snake said and then silence.

A massive noise erupted and Otacon looked out the window seeing the disaster. The Big Shell was crumbling in front of him. Pillar after pillar, Strut after Strut the Big Shell was engulfed by the ocean, but that wasn't the end. A few seconds later Otacon could see an immense shadow rising from under the sea. _Arsenal._ "Snake! Snake!!" However there was no reply on the other side.

* * *

Snake had taken off his SEAL clothes. His sneaking suit and his equipment was everything he had to deal with the enemy inside Arsenal. He drew back to the computer room entrance to get his M4 and then waited near the Arsenal massive door until the elevator arrived. Snake noticed his reflection on the floor and saw something was missing. _My bandana. _Snake took out a blue bandana from his equipment and placed it around his head. It helped to get the hair out from over his eyes. _I should check on Otacon. _Snake thought to himself and reached for his CODEC as his radio was no longer necessary. "This is Snake, Otacon are you clear of the Big Shell?" He asked.

"We're almost there, by the way Snake the frequency is different, are you using your CODEC now?" Otacon asked.

"Yeah, I've change into my sneaking suit, Arsenal has to be crawling with guards, but I called because of what I put inside you right coat pocket."

"Huh!!…wait, is this?"

"Yeah, I kept it because there's something else at work here. See if you can find out what that contains" The elevator rumbled and warned Snake that it was coming up.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Otacon replied.

Snake could hear the faint sounds of Otacon pushing buttons. "What's that noise? Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm starting it up now!!"

Snake heard the Kasatka starting up, but powering down soon afterwards.

"Damn! Maybe it hasn't cool down yet!!"

The elevator noise grew near. "You have to hurry Otacon!!" My ride is almost here and that means soon this place will be no more." Snake said.

"I'll start it up again."

After a few seconds of silence Otacon's tone of voice had changed. "It's working!! We're lifting."

Snake heard the elevator stopping on the other side of the door. The door opened and Snake saw that it was about eight inches thick. He stepped inside. The elevator could easily fit about thirty people. A black button on the side wall was the only thing that seemed not to belong to the blue shiny elevator. Snake pressed the button and waited a few seconds for the door to close. "Right on time Otacon, the elevator as just arrived here, I'm going inside Arsenal…" Suddenly something shook up the elevator throwing Snake to the side wall. His M4 flew from his hand and Olga's sword flew from the other towards the ground. "..crap!!" He cursed.

"Snake is everything okay?" Otacon's voice still ringed in Snake's ear but the elevator shook again leaving him with no chance to respond. "Snake!!...Snake answer me!!" Snake was thrown left and right. _The Big Shell is crumbling. _Snake's assumptions had to be correct. If Arsenal was moving then it meant that the elevator shaft that connected the two would be the first thing to go. The last shake threw Snake a few feet into the air. "Damn!!" Snake cursed again before he hit the ground on the elevator and passed out.

* * *

"Good work Olga!!" Solidus spoke to her. A black eye patch was over his left eye. He had an eerily resemblance to Big Boss.

The torture room was now occupied with Olga, Solidus, Ocelot and two Arsenal Tengus who stripped down Raiden and held him down to Ocelot's torture device.

"Was he alone?" Solidus asked while the Tengus left the room and Ocelot headed towards Raiden's equipment that was inside a sturdy metallic box.

"Yes." Olga replied.

"Good, that means we won't have to worry with Snake." Solidus faced Raiden. "He does look familiar…"

Olga saw from the corner of her eye Ocelot taking something from Raiden's equipment. Ocelot noticed and looked over at Olga grinning slightly. "What about the Ninja?" He asked.

Olga's eyes opened wide.

"It's highly unlikely he got inside, but if he did, we have to find him. The Patriots can't find what my plans are. Not when I'm this close." Solidus said and got closer to Raiden's naked body. It was filled with scars and several weird tattoos. _I know you!_ "When will he wake up?" Solidus turned to ask Ocelot.

"A few more minutes." Ocelot replied.

"I have a few matters to take care with my comrades." Olga said as she headed for the exit.

"Very well." Solidus replied not letting go his attention from Raiden.

"Olga, take the boy's equipment too. He won't need it anymore." Ocelot said as she was about to leave the room. "Very well." Olga replied, picked up Raiden's equipment and headed out of the room.

"Somehow I feel like I can't trust her no more." Ocelot spoke out.

"Why may I ask?" Solidus asked without taking his eye from Raiden.

"I don't know, but if I were you I'd keep a close eye on her."

Solidus turned to Ocelot. "I will…" Then something caught Solidus attention, Ocelot's right hand was without a glove.

Ocelot was quick to notice Solidus's expression and quick to respond. "It's nothing." He reached with his left hand for his belt and took the other glove. He then hastily placed it over his hand.

"Then see if you can wake him up." Solidus ordered.

"Of course King." Ocelot replied.

* * *

Snake opened his eyes and saw the failing lights on the elevator. He sighed, picked up his M4, Olga's sword and got to his feet. Suddenly the elevator doors rustled. Somebody was on the other side. Snake pointed his M4, but as soon as the door opened he realized he was safe. _Olga._

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"A bit…" Snake felt his ribs with his right hand to see if the ache he had was just bruised or some broken bones. "…but I'll be fine."

"Good because there's not a lot of time. Come with me."

Snake followed Olga outside the elevator. A wave of frosty air ran though his body. _So cold. _Even with Snake's suit the cold was immense even his breath stretched for a few inches before disappearing. As he cleared the elevator he and Olga found them selves in a massive hangar room and there Snake opened his mouth in trepidation. Metal Gear Ray's were placed in each side of a massive warehouse. "Is that…"

Olga interrupted him. "Yes, those are Metal Gear Ray's. Unmanned and controlled by GW."

"How many are there?" Snake said still trying to take everything in.

"These are being serviced, but there is at least twenty five operational not counting Ocelot's Marine Ray."

_Ocelot. He's here. _"Where do we start?"

"This way, you were lucky I found you, a few more minutes and you'd have been discovered by Tengus." Olga began walking to the side of the warehouse and up some stairs. "You won't accomplish much on your own. After I leave you I'll go and free the boy. I'll also make sure to plant what you gave me."

Snake and Olga reached the second floor and Snake could clearly see the Ray's heads. "There." Olga pointed to a door on the left side wall. "After that door you'll find yourself in a big tunnel. Head for the door on the opposite part of the tunnel, hopefully the boy will make it there. I'll call you when I release him."

"I have a CODEC now. If you want to reach me my frequency is 141.80." Snake replied.

"Very well."

There was silence for a few seconds. The realization that they were parting ways was apparent.

"So, I'm leaving you alone again." Olga remembered Snake of somebody else, someone Snake cared about.

"I'll be alright. I just hope you and your partner can find something about…about my child." Olga turned away and made it down the stairs.

"I hope so too." Snake headed for the door.

"And by the way Snake?" Olga spoke out without turning to him.

"What?" Snake asked.

"You need a shave." Olga continued down the steps.

Snake grinned and headed for the door.


	21. Plant Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Kasatka was feeling heavy, but that didn't demote Otacon from his mission. He first had to get hostages to safety and fortunately a call from Snake on the CODEC meant that he was alive and well.

"Snake!! Where were you?" Otacon promptly asked.

"I was a bit shaken up. But I'm fine now. What about you?" Snake replied.

Otacon could see the Manhattan shoreline. "I'm getting there…"

"Good. Hopefully in few minutes one of your transmitters will be activated, so keep an eye out on your computer." Snake said.

"My transmitters…oh right!!" Otacon remembered giving Snake the transmitters in Strut I before they left. "Alright." Otacon replied as he saw the shoreline coming closer.

"That's all, good luck." Snake said and signed off.

Otacon tried to keep the chopper steady as he made its way to the place where he had left so many hours ago. It was obvious that authorities would be there to greet him, but a quick check over the fuel gauge made Otacon realize he could free the hostages and fly away towards the car that he and Snake had brought. "We're almost there." Otacon shouted through the cockpit door. He then flew under Verrazano Bridge and saw the immense landing site from where he had taken off. _We're here. _The lights on the landing site were more than enough for Otacon to make a safe landing. He made the chopper descend as slowly as he could and was able to put it down rather easily considering it was overweight. "We're here, move out!!" Otacon shouted.

The hostages swiftly opened the cargo door and got out of the helicopter. In the distance Otacon saw the small building that was used for the SEAL's base of operations, a light was on and that meant he didn't have much time.

As the last hostage got out Jennifer got by the side of the cockpit door, Otacon couldn't hear her but he saw her lips moving. She was thanking him for saving their lives.

As the door to the small building opened up Otacon knew he had to get out of there fast. He nodded to Jennifer and began lifting the Kasatka. Several police men and marines got out of the building and pointed their weapons to the hostages. _They'll sort everything out…_Otacon had other concerns on his head right now. He made his way to the car where he had a better computer than the portable device that was on his coat pocket. He only hoped Snake and Raiden would get the job done.

* * *

_That takes care of the hostages. _Snake thought as he signed off on the CODEC and checked what Olga had left for him. Raiden's equipment was secured in a container, on top of which stood a small key card. Snake took the card and placed it in his equipment. A grin appeared on his face, as he checked his equipment. _Otacon's shaver! _Snake took out the shaver that he had once thrown away. "Humph." _Maybe Olga's right… _Snake sat on Raiden's container and turned on the shaver. It took a few minutes to get a complete shave, and it was enough time for Snake to observe the tunnel he was in more thoroughly. Like the generator room in the Strut J the floor in this tunnel was made up of small hexagons that would lit up as soon as someone stepped on them. Also a few streaks of light revolved around the walls with something written on them like 'CAUTION' and 'ASCENDING COLON'. This was indeed a bizarre place. The only normal marking was something written several times along the tunnel 'W-0042'. It was barren and artificial. _Cozy place…_ Snake turned off the shaver and passed his hand over his face. _Good._

* * *

A door opened revealing a big spacious ghostly blue room. Several men wearing Tengu amour, but not the helmets were sitting by desks. In front of them stood camera feeds, data about the unmanned Ray's, etc.

Olga who was by the entrance walked inside sensing great distress. She knew that if she messed up, the chances of Snake and his partner finding anything were slim to none. She got close to one the computers that monitored GW and got ready to place the device that Snake had given her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" One of man behind her asked as she was about to place the device.

Olga turned and faced the man, but not before noticing what he was doing. A screen showed Solidus and Ocelot looking and talking at Raiden, who was helpless, bound to Ocelot's Torture machine. At that moment she realized she had to do everything to get her child back. "I'm here to check on your progress!!" She replied with a firm tone.

"Wha…" The man was baffled.

"It seems you've been slacking off on your work." She lied with every ounce of her body. "Turn and face the monitors." She spoke out in a commanding way.

"Yes sir…I mean ma'am." The man turned around and faced the monitors.

Without doubts Olga placed the device near a computer, without taking her eyes from the torture room screen. _Hopefully…_The device attached to the desk and Olga sighed with relief. She quickly ran out of the room and called Snake on the CODEC. "Are you there!?"

"Yeah, it's me." Snake replied.

"It's done. Now it's up to you…" Olga said making her way to the torture room, her work was still unfinished.

"I got it. Don't worry if it's there we'll find it." Snake said.

"I don't care much for empty promises, but I trust you…after I release the boy my work will be almost done. I only hope you and him can handle the facts."

"What do you mean?" Snake asked.

"Like the boy, hopefully you'll know soon enough." Olga signed off as she got to the door of the torture room. Several Arsenal Tengus were taking their positions in guarding another massive warehouse. She faced the door and took a deep breath. _Help me father! _Olga stepped inside the outer room that led to the torture room. The outer room was lit in manner that everything seemed quite orange. However Solidus was as black as ever as he exited the torture room. "Olga, the troops are ready I presume?" Solidus inquired in his rough manner.

"Yes." Olga said.

"Ocelot is inside. I'll be waiting for him." Solidus walked away.

Olga stepped by the door and heard Ocelot's rough voice. "This situation... I find it very... nostalgic."

"Where am I?" Raiden's voice was also clearly audible.

"Why, inside Arsenal of course." Ocelot replied. "Actually, we're also inside the memory of Shadow Moses…I'll take this back. You don't need this anymore, do you?"

Olga stepped inside, getting herself noted by Ocelot. She saw him putting away an optical disc. _The disc Snake took! _

"A foul wind is blowing... We shall speak again." Ocelot spoke to Raiden and walked out of the room, but not before glancing at Olga.

Raiden's eyes were filled with hate as he looked at Olga. She turned her back to him and spoke. "Don't move….Stay as you are...We're being monitored by a camera."

A surveillance camera stood just behind where Raiden was strapped.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"I'm switching over to nanocommunication." Olga replied reaching for her CODEC.

"Mister X...? Ninja...?" Raiden asked.

"Correct... it's me."

"I thought you were the leader of the Russian troops..."

"No. That was just a smoke screen." Olga expression changed. She suffered every time her troops were mentioned.

"A smoke screen?" Raiden inquired.

"I was sent to provide you support."

"Support? Who sent you? The Colonel?"

" No... The Patriots." Olga said straightforwardly.

"What!?"

"I... I deceived my troops... betrayed them..."

"But why?

"My child is... being held hostage by the Patriots…It all started two years ago when I lost my father during the tanker incident. My men and I had nowhere to go... So we joined forces with an illegal Russian organization."

"The Russian Mafia?"

"Something like that. Actually, I learned much later that it was a subordinate organization to the Patriots…" Olga looked at her belly. "I was expecting at the time. When I gave birth to my child, it turned out I was in a hospital run by the Patriots. In the morning... my child was gone. My baby is being kept somewhere in this country."

"Have you even met your child?"

"No. Once a month, they send me a photo of my child via network. I've never even held the child in my own arms..."

"I see..." Raiden replied as if understanding the feeling. "Given your situation, nobody can blame you for what you did."

"That's your opinion... "Olga knew that sooner or later she would pay for what she had done.

"What about Snake? I thought you two were enemies..."

"He wasn't responsible for my father's death. Actually, we owe him our lives." Olga spoke of herself and her child.

"Two years ago, they were responsible for getting us out from the sinking tanker alive..."

"So you were partners since the incident?"

"No. I only found out the truth shortly before this."

"Huh?"

"When I confronted him here..."

"You fought with Snake!? When?"

"Well... It was around the time you were holding hands with that girl."

"Snake..." Raiden had had enough of Snake withholding things from him. "So you joined hands with him to pay back a debt?"

"No. Mutual gain..."

"Mutual Gain?"

"My job was to assist you. If Solidus gets away with Arsenal, your mission is a failure. The Patriots would judge that as failure on my part and terminate my child. Putting it simply, my child's life depends on your success."

"So you did it all for your child. But why would the Patriots want to help me? Are they hoping I'll take Solidus out?"

"No. You're just like me... we're just pawns..."

"Pawns for what purpose?"

"The S3 plan..."

"?" Raiden had no idea what Olga meant.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later…but I wonder if you'll handle the truth? "

"What do you mean?"

"Listen... we haven't got the time for this. Solidus will commence his attack any minute. He's got to be stopped."

"What about the virus?"

After the visit to Arsenal's control room the effect of the virus was not present. "No results so far." Olga replied sensing that could only mean one thing. "I think the Patriots have tampered with the program."

"Will it work?"

"I don't know..."

"Get me out of this thing.

"Not yet. I'll release your restraints after I leave this room." Olga couldn't afford to be seen aiding Raiden and further more she knew that the restraints controls were in the computer in the outer room.

"Where's my gear?"

"Snake's got everything. I couldn't bring it here."

"And where do I find Snake?"

"The passageway ahead heads to a hangar. He'll be waiting there. I gave him a key card for the hangar."

"Does Snake plan to destroy Arsenal Gear?"

"No. Even for Snake, it's impossible to completely destroy this thing. The only option is to stop Solidus and his men."

"What're you going to do?"

"Stay concealed. That's my role. I still can't afford to be discovered."

"Olga, you can't keep this up…they're bound to find you."

"Listen... I'll free you in a little while." Olga got ready for some acting. "Brace yourself." She punched Raiden in the abdomen.

"Ugh!" Raiden blurted out.

Olga left the room and got by the computer, it only took a few seconds for her to disconnect the surveillance camera and open Raiden's restraints, after that she ran to the hangar and reached for her CODEC.

"Snake it's me."

"Olga I've been waiting here enough time. Where's Raiden?" Snake asked.

"He'll be there in a few minutes. After that you just need to go across the hangar and into a circular room, there's a door there that leads to where you want to go…" Olga paused for second. "…I fear I have to warn you about something." She passed by the Arsenal Tengus and headed for the control room.

"Yes?"

"Before this mission I learned that someone very close to the boy is working against him. More precisely his girlfriend, she's a lackey for the Patriots. The boy has to be able to cope with the truth or he'll get himself killed." Olga spoke out with resolve, nothing could happen to Raiden.

"Don't worry he'll stay alive. I'll help him." Snake replied.

"Very well, and by the way that disc you took. It seems Ocelot took it from Raiden. What does it mean?" She asked.

"It means it was a good idea I kept the real one." Snake said.

"Very well…It's not in my being to give thanks, but for once I'll give you mine…thank you Snake…and goodbye." Olga turned off the CODEC and moved away from the hangar. Her sense of duty had been fulfilled. Well, almost.


	22. Plant Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Goodbye Olga." Snake response fell upon deaf ears as he heard her signing off. Snake got up and threw the shaver away to the ground. He then placed Olga's sword and his own M4 inside Raiden's container and headed for the door at the end of the tunnel. As he reached the door, he heard whispers and murmurs on the other side.

"I was in love…or I thought I was…with someone who didn't exist. I was trying to be someone I wasn't by loving what wasn't real. I don't know who you really are. The person I knew isn't real; she's not the woman I'm talking to right now. In a sense, the deception was my own, not yours." The voice sounded familiar to Snake. _Raiden… _Snake carried on through the door and saw another big corridor. What he saw next made is eyes open wide, Raiden was getting quite close to the door on the other end of the tunnel, but he was completely naked.

"You expect me to believe that. It's okay." Raiden seemed to be having a conversation with someone over his CODEC. "You had your reasons, right? Hey, I understand. But I have nothing left to…What?"

_J__ust like Olga said_. From the conversation it was apparent to Snake that he had learned the truth that the woman she called a girlfriend was nothing but a spy for the Patriots.

Snake placed the container on the floor and leaned on the side wall of the tunnel, crossing his arms and waiting for Raiden's conversation to end, it wasn't something Snake wanted to interrupt. After he ended the conversation Raiden resumed his pace towards the door on the end of the tunnel.

"Amazing how you walk around like that." Snake said alerting Raiden to his presence.

Raiden stopped and promptly turned around. "Snake!"

"Been waiting long?" Snake replied uncrossing his arms and facing Raiden.

"Ah-choo!!" Raiden sneezed. "Where's my gear?" He asked.

Snake pointed to the floor behind him. "Right over there." He turned and opened the container promptly throwing Raiden his suit and holding Olga's sword in his hands. It only took a few second for Raiden to get inside his suit.

"That's more like it. Everything you had when you were captured is still there." Snake said watching Raiden in full combat gear. "Sorry about earlier, I had to use you as bait to gain access to Arsenal. It worked." Snake said.

"Why didn't you tell me about Olga?" Raiden asked.

"You never asked." Snake grinned slightly

"Uh!"

"Not happy about that? Get over it."

"...any effects of the virus yet?"

"Still waiting on that." He was still hoping to hear from Otacon.

"So it was rigged by the Patriots?"

"Looks like it. From what I can tell, Arsenal is headed for Manhattan. I don't know what Arsenal is planning, but we'll have to deal with it, one way or another. There's also a troop of production model RAYs ahead."

"How many units?"

"25, according to Olga."

" 25!?"

"Yeah, can't say that I've faced that many Metal Gears before, but I think we can deal." Snake realized this to be the point of no return.

"No way we can..."

"We can because we have no other choice." Snake said frankly.

"How?"

"We'll find a way…Oh yeah, Olga left this for you." Snake stretched out his hand and handed the sword to Raiden.

"Why?" Raiden asked as he drew out the blade.

"Olga asked me to give it to you. Besides, I'm not a big fan of blades." Snake had had enough trouble with the knife that Otacon gave to him.

Raiden swished and whirled with the sword, trying to get the feel and weight of the sword.

"Come on, time to go." Snake guessed that they were already late, according to Olga, Solidus and his men were just ahead. "Raiden, if you run out of ammo, you can have mine."

"You got enough?" Raiden asked.

"Absolutely" Snake headed towards the container to reach for his M4 and the extra ammo that Olga had given him.

"Wait up, Snake." Raiden interrupted him.

"What? "

"Snake, have you ever…enjoyed killing someone?" Raiden asked with sorrow in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between reality and a game..."

"Diminished sense of reality, huh? VR training will do that." Though Snake thought that wasn't the real reason.

"No, it was field-training, when I was a kid. I lied Snake. I have more field-experience than I can remember. It's not VR that's doing it to me."

"Raiden, we don't carry guns to take people down. We're not here to help some politician either."

"You can say that because you're a legend, a hero. I'm Jack the Ripper, a dirty reminder…of a terrible mistake."

"Legends don't mean a whole lot. I was just a name to exploit." Snake recalled the Tanker incident. "Just like you."

"People will remember only the good part, the right part of what you did."

"There's no right part in murder…not ever. And we're not in this to make a name for ourselves." Snake took out the M4 and held it close.

"Then what are you and Otacon fighting for?"

"A future." Snake headed for the door as Raiden followed behind with his SOCOM drawn out. "You can stop being part of a mistake, starting now." Snake knew everybody was entitled to a second chance.

"What am I…what am I supposed to do?"

Snake opened the door with the card key Olga had left him and with caution they entered what seemed to be a massive hangar.

"Find something to believe in. And find it for yourself. And when you do, pass it on to the future."

"Believe in what?" Raiden replied.

Snake looked back at Raiden. "That's your problem. Come on!"

* * *

Otacon was flying just over the place where he and Snake had left the car at daybreak. He set the chopper down right next to it and got out. At this early hour of the day it was very unlikely to encounter any policemen or any form of authority. He got out of the helicopter with the container where Emma's bird rested and ran over to a black army jeep that stood by the Manhattan shore and got into the backseat. A few blankets that he promptly removed covered a computer. Otacon placed the container to his side and turned the computer on and waited until he got a signal from one of his devices. _Good it's online…I should call them. _He then reached for his CODEC. "Snake, Raiden!"

"Otacon! Are you all right?" Snake responded.

"Yeah. So are the hostages." Otacon replied.

"That's good news." Raiden said.

"How's everything on your end? "

"All right for now. But there is something…" Raiden said.

Snake looked over at him wondering what it was.

"What?"

"The Colonel's last transmission was strange."

"Strange? How?" Otacon asked.

"Just…strange. No idea…"

"Interference?"

"I don't know."

"Where is this Colonel?" Otacon asked as he started to push keys on his keyboard.

"I don't know. I've never met the man, actually..."

Suddenly Otacon caught something on the computer, something weird. "...I'll dig around." He replied slightly disturbed as he caught a signal coming from GW's computer towards a receiver inside Arsenal.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"If there's anything else, call me on the Codec, I might be able to help. The frequency is 141.12." Otacon signed off and wondered. _What are you? _He was about to start searching more about the signal when Emma's bird chirped through the container. "Hal!!"

"Emma…I'm gonna need your help on this…"

* * *

"What about GW?" Solidus voice echoed across Arsenal's control room as he asked the man beside him.

"They are searching for it now. Hopefully we'll have it soon…" Ocelot replied.

"Good. After this we'll be able to turn America into what I had always dreamed of, a country of liberty…"

"Big Boss would be proud…King." Ocelot replied as Olga stepped inside the room.

Suddenly an alarm sounded bringing lights in the room to a vivid red.

"What's going on? Ocelot!?" Solidus turned to him and asked raising his voice.

Ocelot got near a computer. "I don't know."

"Sir it seems that the camera on the 'Interrogation Room' isn't working. I thought it was interference but it's been like that for a couple of minutes." A man sitting by a computer got up and said out loud getting Solidus attention.

"Sir we've deployed cyphers along the hangars and…" Another man rose from its seat and faced Solidus. "…we got them."

"Send in Tengus to intercept them." Solidus commanded and then faced Ocelot. "Stay here and keep a watchful eye. I'll be with Fortune. She may have to do something, before she can have this…monster." Solidus turned around and left the room.

Ocelot got close to Olga and whispered. "It's the beginning of the end, daughter of Sergei…" He breathed heavily towards her.

"What do you have me do next?" Olga asked getting a few inches from Ocelot and crossing her arms.

"Do what you must!!" Ocelot grinned. "I'll be in GW's computer mainframe. So long…" Ocelot walked away and left the room.

Olga began to breathe faster and heavily. _Dammit…_ In a gesture of fury she slammed her fist on a nearby desk.

* * *

As soon as Otacon's CODEC call ended both Snake and Raiden resumed the task at hand, they continued onwards across the hangar.

It wasn't long until Snake heard a faint noise, a noise much like a small engine. _Oh crap! _Snake quickly looked up and saw a cypher flying overhead. "We're spotted!!" He shouted as he and Raiden heard a stream of footsteps right in front of them. "Tengus!!"

In the distance several Arsenal Tengus were ready to face them. With swords and P90's ready to slash and fire.

"Follow me…" Snake shouted as he took the safety from the M4 and looked for cover in one of the big containers that were spread out the hangar. Raiden did the same thing.

The rage of gunfire started. The P90's were hitting the containers that both were using as cover.

Snake was keeping alert waiting for the right time. As soon as he heard the first P90 reloading he shouted. "Now! Go!" Snake jumped out from behind the container and got his first targets. Two Tengus were up on a ledge right in front of him. Raiden aimed carefully to the ones that were by the ground area.

Snake ran forwards as the bodies of the Tengus fell from the ledge into the ground. "You wanna be left behind!" Snake said as he passed over Raiden and a jet of cold breath shot from his mouth. "Get in there!" Snake took aim. The Tengus kept coming but Snake and Raiden kept firing and hiding behind containers. The enemy was on the offensive, but their numbers were falling fast. Suddenly as Snake was reloading his M4 behind a bullet-hole filled container a Tengu appeared behind wielding a massive sword. Raiden reacted to him by taking Olga's high frequency blade and making a cut across the Tengu soldier body, blood spewed out into the floor where so many dead soldiers already lay.

Snake nodded at Raiden and peeked to see how many were still left. Apparently about five stood still guarding the door. "There's a door at the north end of this corridor. The enemy's on the other side. We'll rush it!"Snake said taking a deep breath and turning to Raiden. "Don't fall behind." Snake threw himself from the protection of the container out into the open and saw the Tengus while bullets passed by him left and right. He pulled the M4 closer to his shoulder to aim down the sight. Three of them had P90's and those were the ones Snake targeted first. One after the other they began to fall, their armor was thick enough to hold two or three bullets before collapsing. Another Tengu swirling a sword around jumped right in front of Snake and to Snake's amazement deflected four or five bullets of his M4. However Raiden who was behind Snake cartwheel himself and struck a finishing blow to the Tengu, leaving Snake free to pick off the remaining few. The fight ended as the sword of a Tengu fell to the floor and the metallic sound resounded throughout the entire hangar.

The door to the circular room opened up, but a CODEC call prevented both from going inside just yet.

"Raiden? About this Colonel of yours, I found out where he is." It was Otacon's clear voice. He was connected with both Snake and Raiden.

"Where?" Raiden asked.

"Inside Arsenal." Otacon replied sensing the response would trigger even more questions.

"What!?"

"I've checked out all the possibilities, but I keep coming back to Arsenal. It isn't a relay point, it's the origin of the signal."

" ..."

Snake saw as Raiden spoke no words. He had an expression of wonderment and disbelief at the same time.

"And, the encryption protocol it uses is exactly the same as that of Arsenal's AI - the so-called GW." Otacon resumed.

" ...What does this mean?" Raiden asked.

"I think it means you've been talking to an AI" Otacon replied sure of himself.

"That's impossible!"

"The Colonel probably isn't GW per se. GW was most likely stimulating cortical activity in the dormant part of your brain through signal manipulation of your own nanomachines. The Colonel is in part your own creation, cobbled together from expectation and experience..." Otacon continued before being interrupted by Raiden.

"That's crazy..."

"But it's probably the truth. The virus may be starting to affect GW, which would explain the Colonel's behavior."

"It was all... an illusion? Everything I've done so far...?" Raiden lowered down his sword and his SOCOM.

"Raiden!" Snake got close to him trying to get his attention.

"Snake - what's happening around here?" Raiden sounded and seemed confused.

"I don't know. What I do know is that you're standing right here in front of me. Not an illusion…flesh and blood." Snake was seeing Raiden from an all new perspective. He had been a young soldier from what he said, always being controlled by grown ups and here he was apparently being controlled again.

" ..." Raiden kept silent, but with a strange look in his eyes.

For Snake it was obvious that he couldn't just order someone in his condition to tag along with him. "It's your call. You can drop this if you want." He said.

"No, I can't do that. Let's go..." Raiden replied and went over to the circular room.

Snake followed behind with a keen look on Raiden.

"I should go, be careful you two!!" Otacon signed off the CODEC leaving the line open between Snake and Raiden.

Raiden placed Olga's sword on his back and proceeded inside.

_What did they do to you? _Snake thought to himself as he felt the situation was getting out of his grasp.

"Raiden! They've got Rose!" A sudden voice came on Snake's and obviously Raiden's CODEC. Since Otacon had left the line open Snake could hear Raiden's CODEC:

"What!" Raiden replied instinctively.

"Rose is being held in the holds!"

The voice from the CODEC seemed familiar, but a slight distortion told Snake that it had to be the AI Otacon had talked about.

"It's a trap!" Snake came on Raiden's CODEC and got by his side.

"Help!" A female, but even more distorted voice came on.

"Rose!"

"Raiden, get a grip!" Snake shouted as he grabbed Raiden's shoulder.

"But Snake!"

"It's a trap. Since the Colonel doesn't exist, there's no way he can take Rose hostage.

"Yeah…you're right..."

"I am right."

"...OK..." Raiden replied with and even wilder and stranger look in his eyes.

"Does Rose...exist?"

Snake tried to reply. "Don't be weird. She's your…"

"What if I've never really met her..."

"What?"

"If the Colonel is something that I partly dreamt up, then...everything I remember about her could be...

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Snake said now almost doubting himself and what he had done.

"You and Otacon are the ones that say the Colonel never existed."

"Raiden!" Snake tried to get Raiden focused on reality.

"Is this what Olga was talking about?" Raiden walked out into the circular room forgetting Snake's hand on his shoulder.

"Damn!!" Snake cursed and followed him.

As soon as they reached the room Snake noticed that it was a big circular platform with protective rails located somewhere upon a long shaft with several ledges and doors. Several streaks of light circled around giving the impression that they were inside a big cylinder. A door stood right in front of them and a ladder beside them. _We're almost there. _However luck wouldn't have it. From the ledges up above Tengus appeared and jumped down. _We are not out of the woods yet!! _Snake checked his ammo and got ready. A Tengu with a sword was right in front of him. As he made a horizontal slash Snake ducked and as soon as he got up he punched and kicked the Tengu sending him over the rails of the circular platform. He quickly turned and shot another that was getting dangerously close to him, he then glanced over at Raiden and saw him fighting of two Tengus with his sword, however the look in his eyes seemed vacant. The fight went on for a few seconds before the Tengus were disposed of. Snake was almost out of ammo and Raiden seemed a bit out of breath. They surveyed the ledges and all across the circular platform to check for reinforcements, but there were none. However the breathing of both Snake and Raiden were not the only sounds in the place. Heavy footsteps behind both signaled that someone was in the room. Snake and Raiden turned and with their guns drawn out they saw 'lady luck' herself.

* * *

"So he's really here!" Said an amazingly beautiful black woman with blonde hair wearing nothing but a dark marine swimsuit and brown boots and gloves, her gun was a state of the art rail-gun that was more or less the length of her body.

Solidus replied. "Would I lie to you?" Walking along beside her through an immense ghostly blue corridor where yellow and green lines of lights circled around. Solidus was now equipped with two swords and a P90. "Apparently the Tengus were not strong enough to capture them." A door at the end of the corridor opened and the hangar came into focus. "As you can probably tell" Solidus and Fortune were above the dead corpses of the Tengus. "They're there…" Solidus pointed to another door at the end of the hangar. Fortune looked and listened to sounds of gunfire.

"What do you want me to do?" Fortune asked glancing over to Solidus looking him straight in his good eye.

"Try to capture Snake, but make sure the other man takes the ladder up." Solidus answered with a minor grin in his face. "I want him to know the truth before he dies…"

Fortune replied "Very well. At last I'll stop the man who started all my pain." Fortune pressed on towards the door just at the end of the hangar while Solidus stood still. She walked for a few feet before getting to some steps and getting to the ground floor, just beyond the door stood her most important battle. _My family…your suffering will end now…_

She got passed the door and saw both Snake and the other man pointing their guns on the lookout for enemies. They had their backs to her, but as soon as Fortune stepped inside the room Snake and the other man turned around and faced her.

"Fortune..." Raiden replied.

"It's been a long wait, Solid Snake…the root of all my sorrows." Fortune lifted her left arm and pointed directly at Snake.

"What?" Snake replied holding his gun tight.

"Two years ago, you killed my father. That was the beginning of hell for us. Everyone I love has been taken from me, one by one..." Fortune took her hand to her heart. "…and no matter how hard I try, I can't follow them. An endless nightmare... the only thing we live for is to see it end." Raiden and Snake stood still pointing their guns at her. "Our wait is almost over."

"You can't be serious about firing the nuke!" Raiden interrupted.

Fortune had a strange look in her eyes. "Since no one can kill me, I may as well kill everyone I can." She lifted her rail gun and sparks flew from it. "Starting with you, Solid Snake!"

"Damn!" Raiden replied.

Snake took a step towards Fortune. "Looks like I'm today's pick. You go on ahead." He jerked his head to the ladder that stood beside Raiden.

Raiden took a few seconds to comply, but he began retreating to the ladder. He holstered his SOCOM and got hold of a rung.

Snake looked straight into Fortune's eyes. He had read about her, but he hadn't seen her in combat before. However he knew the stories couldn't all be real. "You want eternal rest? I've got it right here!" Snake said with his rough voice challenging her.

Fortune scowled at him.

Raiden was about to start his climb when he stopped. "What're you going to do? Bullets can't get near her." He turned his head to Snake and asked..

Snake heard it and had no trouble replying. "I'll think of something. There's no such thing as a witch."

"You think you can kill me?" Fortune replied at once.

"I don't know what your group's been through, but let's get one thing clear" Snake wasn't about to go with battle for the wrong reasons, he hadn't killed Fortune's father that had been the work of Ocelot two years ago. "I didn't kill your father."

Fortune took a step forward and placed her eye in the rail gun visor. "Do you think anyone believes your lies?"

"Raiden, get out of here!" Snake shouted as he felt the adrenaline rising. He pressed the trigger on his M4 and shouted at the same time. "UNHh…!!" But the bullets veered away from Fortune, it was something unlike Snake had ever seen before. Fortune remained targeting Snake through her scope. _So, you can't kill me either…_ Fortune pressed her trigger and fired the rail gun.


	23. Plant Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A massive hangar where the walls and the ceiling were too far away to discern was where Raiden came out. The trap door was closing beneath his feet separating him and Snake for undetermined time.

The rail gun fired and hit just a few inches away from Snake's feet, but it was enough to send him flying backwards, dropping his M4 to the ground. He hit his back on the rails and fell over, but thanks to his quick reflexes and a steady hand he was saved from certain death. "Humph…" Snake grunted as he tried to grab the ledge with his other hand.

"I thought this would be longer." Fortune said when all of a sudden a noise circled through the shaft.

"Jack, I've been watching how you fight. It looks like you've remembered the way you used to kill in the old days! Or is it one of the S3 Plan's proud achievements?" It was Solidus voice, apparently being broadcasted along the hangars.

_S3 that's what Olga was talking about…_Snake thought to himself while swinging to get a hold of the ledge.

"It came as a complete surprise when Ocelot discovered the S3 data from GW. Not a bad idea, though…using fire to fight fire, creating the perfect assassin to retire Solid Snake's brother."

Snake finally got a hold of the ledge and pulled himself just enough to see where Fortune was. She was looking up, hearing Solidus every word. Snake decided to shimmy to the side so that he could attack Fortune from the back, if he could incapacitate her, this fight would end.

However Solidus was far from finishing. "S3 stands for Solid Snake Simulation..." _WHAT!! _Snake almost faltered.

"It's a development program to artificially reproduce Solid Snake, the perfect warrior. The result is a FOXHOUND commando. When FOXHOUND no longer exists, a simulated Solid Snake shaped by VR regimen. Sounds like someone you know, Jack?"

The realization of everything began to sink in Snake's mind. _FOXHOUND, Raiden, the Ninja and the virus, I knew it couldn't be just a coincidence…_

"There you are!!" Fortune shouted bringing Snake back to reality. She fired her rail gun again, hitting the floor near where Snake was. The protective rail blew up sending iron and sparks over Snake's head.

"Damn!!" Snake shouted as he felt being pulled downwards into the abyss, the voice of Solidus remained clear as ever. "I'm sorry to see you reduced to one of the Patriots' puppets. But I've made use of you and their plan, too. Solid Snake's sudden appearance, your arrival…it was obvious the Patriots were among my ranks. I had to smoke out the agent before the mission entered the final phase. You came in handy as bait."

Fortune fired and again Snake tried to shimmy to the side faster. Sounds of metal twisting announced that a part of the floor of the platform was beginning to give in.

Snake was being overloaded with sound, but he gathered from Solidus speech that Solidus knew that a spy had been working against him.

"C'mon kill me!!" Fortune shouted again taunting Snake.

Snake had had enough of hiding. He heaved himself up from the ledge and took out his USP. Fortune pointed his gun to him.

"Jack, those days during the civil war were as real as they come... Every day was absolute, split between life and death. You ran from it, and now, you've been lead back to war by something less than real." Solidus voice died out while Snake and Fortune kept their guns pointed at each other.

"It's nice to see that even you fall into the Patriots hands." Fortune said.

"That maybe true, but I'm not controlled by them." Snake shook his head. "I've got my own agenda. My own future…"

"I've had enough of this… if you can't kill me, then you're off better dead."

Suddenly the sounds of what seemed like a thousand horses came from the hangar on top of Snake and Fortune.

_The Ray's… _Snake thought and hoped Raiden could take care of himself.

"That's it…goodbye Solid Snake." Fortune paced herself and placed her head near her guns sight.

Suddenly the floor crumbled and Snake took advantage of it. "Not yet." He mumbled and then dashed towards Fortune.

As the floor shook Fortune's aim was way off and missed Snake completely giving him the chance to get near her. "What are you!!?" She was about to fire again when Snake jumped to her. Snake and Fortune were just a few inches away, Snake was grabbing Fortune's gun with his left arm, incapacitating her from firing.

"Let it go!!" Fortune shouted as she saw Snake holding her gun down.

"I don't think so." Snake pointed his gun towards Fortune's head. "I'm sorry about you and your family, but from this distance I won't miss…"

* * *

It was apparent to Olga that Raiden was unable to defeat all of the Ray's equipped only with a Stinger Missile launcher. After a few minutes he fell to the ground tired as the Ray's surrounded him. _No…_Olga thought to herself while Solidus appeared right beside Raiden. A Metal Gear Ray raised its leg about to crush Raiden however Olga couldn't just stay there and watch has her only chance to keep her baby alive died. She had been watching everything form above, but now she had to intervene. When she landed right in front of Raiden the Ray unit stopped.

"So, you've decided to show yourself." Solidus said scowling at Olga.

"Olga, don't do this. They'll know…" Raiden shouted.

"I'll hold them off, give you time to get away." Even Olga surprised herself. She was capable of anything for a child she had never met.

"What about you?" Raiden asked.

"..." She kept silent thinking about what the child would be like when it grew up.

"This is suicide!!"

_The truth then…_"Your nanomachines…they're transmitting your vital signs to the Patriots. If you die, my child dies. Do you understand?" Olga said.

"The child..." Raiden replied.

"I see…" Solidus grinned slightly. "…so that's why you sold your troops out to me. So many dead and they all died trusting you!" Solidus said turning his hand to reach a P90 that stood on the waist in his back.

" ...!" Olga kept silent.

"Weren't they your comrades?" Solidus spoke with a tone of jest.

Olga whipped out her pistol in anger. "No, not just comrades! Family!"

"Hah." Solidus spoke out loud.

"I know I'm going to hell. But at least my child…"

Solidus interrupted. "I applaud your attitude. If you have a death wish...I'll be happy to accommodate you…see you in hell!!"

"HRRRRGH!!" Olga screamed and cocked her gun, but before she could fire, Solidus waved one of his tentacles around and grabbed Olga by the neck making it impossible for her to make any kind of move.

Solidus smiled as he spun the P90 on his right hand.

At that moment, as the air left her body and didn't come back, Olga knew that it was over. Her past had come to kill her, soon all of her malice and sins would be forgiven. She was about to die and join her father, but she didn't want to go, not before telling Raiden one last thing. "Live…you have to…" She said as Solidus pushed the trigger and Olga's body turned limp. At last she had fulfilled her duty.

* * *

Fortune opened her eyes wide before Snake pulled the trigger. No one had ever fired from this distance, perhaps now it would end.

Snake shot and suddenly saw the bullet coming from the barrel and making a sharp turn upwards into the dark. "What!!" Fortune knew it would be true good to be true. She pulled her gun from Snake's grasp and pointed it to his chest. "At least you tried more than everyone else…" Blue sparks flew from the rail gun's barrel as Fortune's cold breath hit Snake's face. Fortune would at least be able to kill the man she thought was responsible for the death of her father.

Snake stood still feeling the cold and watching as Fortune got ready to kill him. He had no means to defeat her. Suddenly all the lights went off and the ground shook again.

"What's going on!!!?" Fortune shouted.

"This is Shalashaska!! Arsenal was on an ascent course!! All men to secure positions…Fortune get Snake and Solidus to the upper deck. I'll be right over with the Marine Ray…" Ocelot's voice came and went through the speaker system.

"Damn!! I hope it still works…" Fortune replied as the lights came back on and she saw Snake still holding his USP. "You won't need that…" Fortune again pointed her gun to him.

"Alright." Snake threw his USP to the ground. The plan had been a failure, he had failed in taking out Solidus and his men and he had no idea if Raiden had failed or not. _I lost…_Little did Snake know that Olga had also fallen on the battlefield.

"Turn around." Fortune said to Snake. He complied only to notice that she was handcuffing him. She then grabbed one of Snake's arms and led him to the wall where the ladder that Raiden had taken up stood. She opened a hidden panel and pushed a small blue button on it. Suddenly the entire platform began to move upwards, it took a few seconds before reaching an enormous hangar. There Fortune and Snake saw several Ray's on the ground. But what got Snake's attention was a body just a few feet in front of him. _Olga…No!!! _Although they shared nothing of special Olga had tried everything to save who she cared about, she had been fighting for what she believed in and that kind of ideal was worth to pass on to the future.

Fortune pulled Snake to the side where Solidus was. He was holding Raiden by his neck.

"I've captured Snake." Fortune said taking her place beside Snake.

"S...Snake?" Raiden said with his hands on Solidus tentacle.

"Bring him in." Solidus said as he knocked Raiden out.

"Ocelot told me he was going to the upper deck." Fortune replied.

"Very well, let's go then…" Solidus

Fortune got behind Snake and said. "Move."

Snake obeyed and began walking behind Solidus towards the middle of the platform.

"This won't take long…" Solidus said as again the platform start to move upwards.

As Snake looked up he could see something opening up and the night sky revealed itself. There was a cold wind blowing making the night much more threatening. The platform stopped just a few feet from the surface. A ramp on one of the sides of the platform led to the upper deck where Snake could already see a Metal Gear Ray and a figure that haunted him. _Ocelot!!_


	24. Plant Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Ocelot why did you bring it here!!" Solidus spoke out getting everyone's full attention.

Ocelot was to the right of the Marine's Metal Gear Ray looking at Solidus, with Raiden dangling on the side of his massive tentacle, Snake and Fortune went up the ramp to the upper deck. Once there the massive opening from where they had come began to close, leaving the five people alone in the night.

"I thought it could be of some use since the others are…" Ocelot began explaining himself when he caught sight of Snake. "…I was right, he was here."

"…" Solidus turned around and saw Fortune pointing her gun to Snake. "Lower your weapon Fortune, we're in the middle of the ocean, he won't get away…"

Fortune lowered her gun while Solidus made its way to Snake who was still eyeing Ocelot.

"So brother couldn't stay away from your family could you?" Solidus jested. "As you're undoubtedly aware our plan has hit a few snags…but I'm not worried."

"You're not my brother." Snake replied back.

"Always the rebel one…" Solidus replied as he swirled his free tentacle and bashed it against Snake's shoulder.

"Arghh!!" Snake shouted and fell on one of his knees because of the sheer strength of the bionic tentacle.

"You won't be like that for long…for you see, despite all of my problems I'll accomplish father's dream…" Solidus replied.

"What dream!? Big Boss was insane…" Snake talked back.

"You're wrong." Solidus replied calmly. "Outer Heaven will be quite real. This country will be free…"

"Who appointed you the savior of this country!?" Snake asked interrupting.

"You did…you and everyone who sits idly watching them taking our country apart. Going to war for every other reason except honor and liberty…"

"You really sound like him…" Snake said.

"Thank you, well that's enough conversation…" Solidus replied and turned away. "Let's get this show on the road shall we? Fortune hand me your handcuffs?"

Fortune reached for her back and took out another set of handcuffs.

"Good." Solidus replied and while hanging Raiden from his tentacle he placed the handcuffs and then threw him to the floor just in front of the Ray. He then turned. "Are you awake yet, Jack?" Solidus said while gazing into the distance of the Atlantic Ocean.

"U-uh..." Raiden mumbled.

"GW, the Arsenal AI, is corrupted beyond repair. I admit I underestimated you..."

_How could I forget…the virus worked!! _Snake thought to himself as he looked at both Solidus and Raiden.

"U-uhn..." Raiden was getting on his knees when all of a sudden Solidus turned and used one his tentacles to hold Raiden from his neck.

"I'll squeeze the answers out of you instead, my son..."

"Huh…" Snake grunted as he heard the word 'son'.

"U-uh...uhn..." Raiden twisted and turned as it seemed that the tentacle was preventing air from reaching his lungs.

"What do you hope to hear? You know he doesn't know anything." Fortune intervened. Unlike Snake she thought Raiden was not to blame for anything.

"It's not him I want the answers from." Solidus replied releasing Raiden to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Fortune asked.

"That's not your business." Solidus replied.

"Oh really?" She answered back while Raiden got to his knees. "It so happens I have some business of my own to attend to." Fortune turned and began to walk away.

"Planning to hijack Arsenal?" Solidus asked making Fortune stop dead in her tracks. "You were going to screw me over, weren't you?" He asked.

"Who talked? Ocelot?" She took a guess for it was Ocelot who talked to her about using Arsenal against the Patriots.

"Not exactly. I was the one who used Ocelot to suggest the idea to you in the first place." Solidus answered.

Fortune turned and asked. "What?"

"I was planning to give you Arsenal to begin with." Solidus waved his arm in a gesture of giving.

"…Why the uncharacteristic generosity?"

"Hm. I'm no philanthropist. Arsenal is far from impregnable. It needs other Metal Gears as guards, a huge payload of warheads, and full air, sea, and land support to function efficiently. Against a large attack force without support, Arsenal is nothing more than a gigantic coffin. Seizing Arsenal Gear was never the real objective!"

It all made sense to what Olga had told Snake, Solidus was not here because of Arsenal.

" ...What was your objective, then?" Fortune asked.

"A list of names…" Solidus raised his arm "…of the Patriots!" He grinned. "They were planning to extend their control to digital information flow with GW and Arsenal. That means the information they want to filter out is contained in GW. Including that list of the highest twelve members of the Patriots' Wisemen's Committee."

"And once you knew who they were, you would cross out their name one by one... while we, with our useless Arsenal, drew their fire." Fortune completed Solidus reasoning.

"Very good." He replied.

"You were using us all along."

"Were you any different?"

"But your plan's hit a snag with GW destroyed, hasn't it?" She smiled.

"No…there is another way." Solidus turned his head slightly towards Raiden.

"Really? But we have our own plans to carry out. We'll take the Arsenal since you don't care for it anyway. The purified hydrogen bomb is ready to go." She said.

"A nuclear strike won't stop them." Solidus replied coolly.

"It will damage their power source…the mindless masses that they control. First things first." She said with a decisiveness in her eyes.

"Of course…that was what you wanted. I won't stop you. Good luck." Solidus waved her goodbye.

"Thanks, but I have quite enough of that." Fortune started again to walk away leaving everyone behind.

_This is it…it has taken enough time already…_Suddenly Ocelot broke off in laughter and took a few steps forward.

"What exactly do you find so funny?" Fortune stopped again and asked.

Ocelot opened up his arms. "Charades usually are humorous. I wouldn't have minded watching some more of it but we're running a little short on time..."

"What are you talking about?" Solidus asked with a suspicious look.

Ocelot faced Solidus. "Everything you've done here has been scripted…a little exercise set up by us."

"Exercise!?" Solidus replied sensing something was off.

"The S3 Plan was conceived as a means to produce soldiers on par with Solid Snake. That's what I told you."

Snake raised his head and looked at Ocelot. _Bastard… _It was coming apparent to Snake that Ocelot was in fact working with the Patriots like he and Otacon suspected.

"But the VR Training the boy was put through is not the meat of the project." Ocelot continued. Pointing towards Raiden. "You think this terrorist incident is your own doing, Solidus?" He raised his left arm and pointed to him. "THIS is the S3 training kernel…an orchestrated recreation of Shadow Moses."

Solidus eye opened wide and incredulity came over him "What!?"

"Ames and the President's deaths…the computer virus that mimics FOXDIE. Did you really think they were all a coincidence? Ames' own nanomachines were used to shut down his pacemaker. I arranged for the appearance of the Ninja as well." Ocelot spoke making Snake realize that his suspicions about everything were right, this was just like what Olga said, a show. "As for the President…although Johnson realized what was going on, he played out his allotted part. As for the computer virus, it's a digital counterpart of FOXDIE. It was also designed to eliminate every scrap of information regarding the Patriots from GW."

Snake grinned slightly for once it seemed he had been smarter than Ocelot.

"Your plan was invalidated even before execution, Solidus."

Solidus was staring at Ocelot with an homicidal look.

"Fatman was a different story." Ocelot began again. "He's one of our own people, a sort of examiner we hired to test the boy's progress before letting him tackle the exercise proper. We had to arrange for Stillman's presence to coax the maniac into agreeing. If the boy had allowed the Big Shell to be destroyed, this exercise would have ended there. The project has no room for failures." Ocelot sounded proud as he spoke.

"What do you mean!?" Solidus asked upset beyond reasoning.

"Given the right situation, the right story, anyone can be shaped into Snake." Ocelot said 'Snake' with a despicable tone. "Even rookies can fight like men of experience. An instant creation of genius…and this training kernel will provide more than enough data to formulate such a program. You, Dead Cell, Olga…you're all nothing but pawns placed to create the perfect simulation." Ocelot seemed happy to be talking this much. "Solidus, you and the boy were selected because your relationship resembles the one between Snake and Big Boss. "Fortune…" Ocelot turned to her. "…you and the rest of Dead Cell stand in for the FOXHOUND squad that Snake took on in Shadow Moses. You're the most impressive collection of freaks outside of FOXHOUND. We've gone to a lot of trouble to set you up against the boy. That story about purified hydrogen bombs is just the tip of the iceberg. The project was already underway when I sunk that tanker along with your old man two years ago."

Snake looked at Ocelot and remembered the entire affair.

"Throwing your husband in the brig was a part of it too. You were told that the eradication of Dead Cell six months ago was an act of the Patriots. We provoked and encouraged your hatred…"

Fortune clamped her fist tight.

"…and you opted for vengeance, just as we planned." Ocelot said taunting her.

"All orchestrated...?" Fortune replied remembering her husband and her father.

"Except for the appearance of the real Solid Snake. I wonder now, who sent for you...?"

Snake heard and got ready to get up when suddenly beside her Fortune got her gun ready to fire. "All our misfortune was…just a part of their project!" She was about to fire when Ocelot hastily drew one of his Colts and shot.

Everyone stared at Fortune as it seemed that the bullet hadn't missed.

The smoke faded away from the colt barrel as Fortune began to feel a bullet inside her. "H-how could…!"

Ocelot began again. "You're no Lady Luck. You have nothing we didn't give you."

"What?" Fortune fell to her knees.

"Do you know why no bullet could hit you? It wasn't magic or some New Age mumbo-jumbo. Certainly wasn't your psychic talents. It was all staged by the Patriots."

"Staged?" Fortune's hands fell to the ground.

"You were being shielded by the electromagnetic weapons technology that the Patriots developed. Your Dead Cell comrades loved your father and husband…we needed a pathetic wretch like you to keep them focused. You've been our puppet all along…just like Olga." Ocelot holstered his colt. "You were hamming it up as the tragic heroine thanks to the script that the Patriots wrote for you. Pure self-indulgence…you couldn't get enough of the drama."

"...I could have died whenever I wanted to..." Fortune said as fury came over her. She gathered her strengths, held her gun and got ready to stand up.

"Hm? Thought I got her in the heart?"

Fortune got her gun ready and fired. However the shot missed Ocelot, by inches.

"It missed!" Raiden pointed out.

Ocelot scowled at her. "Now I remember. Your heart's on the right."

Fortune clenched her teeth and fired, but missed again.

Ocelot threw his arms to the air. "Waste of metal, my dear. Your luck's run out." Ocelot used his left arm and touched a little device that stood just beneath his belt. "This is the little gizmo. There is no such thing as miracles or the super-natural only cutting-edge technology."

Solidus who had kept silent, whipped out his P90 and began firing at Ocelot. "HRR!!" However every shot went astray

"You bastard!" Fortune said coughing up blood and falling to the ground.

Ocelot quickly jumped towards the Ray's cockpit.

Solidus threw is P90 away as he saw it and held his tentacles with his arms. Several small missiles were launched from the tips directed at Ocelot, but every one of them failed to hit anything.

Ocelot waved his hand and jumped inside the Ray. Everyone stood quiet as Ray's eyes lit up and all hope faded away for Snake and Raiden, who got to his feet at the incredible sight.

"Now that I have enough data, all I have to do is retrieve Arsenal...and clean up the refuse from the exercise." Ocelot spoke from inside the cockpit, but his voice was heard outside.

"Just try!" Solidus said taking both his swords and waving them in front of Ray's arm which held a powerful gun. The swords shone blue as the night sky.

Ocelot began firing, but with incredible agility Solidus began fending off and deflecting the bullets with the swords. One of the bullet's ricochet and hit Snake's handcuffs.

"!?" Maybe now he could break them.

Ocelot stopped firing as he witnessed Solidus wouldn't die with that. "How's this then!?"

"Damn!" Snake got to his feet turning and twisting, trying to get the handcuffs off. If Ray released any missiles everybody on top of Arsenal would die.

Suddenly a figure fumbled towards the Ray, Fortune had gotten up and placed herself in front of the Metal Gear Ray, she stretched out her arms and her palms.

"Fortune!" Raiden shouted.

"You idiot! Get the hell away from there!" Solidus said.

Ocelot could see Fortune through Ray's visor. "I told you…your luck's run out. Take your reward, it's all the payload RAY has. Die!!" Cluster bombs flew, from Ray's missile chambers, into the air. After a few seconds the explosives were coming down right on top of everyone.

"Everybody down!" Snake shouted as he bowed his head.

However there was no need to duck and cover. Every bit of explosive wheezed by Fortune and the others, hitting nothing but Arsenal Gear's protective armor.

"What the…! Impossible!" Ocelot pushed the missile button.

Several missiles directed themselves towards Fortune but they too missed and veered away.

There was no denying it. "She is Lady Luck." Snake said.

"My name is Helena Dolph Jackson. The daughter of a proud, noble soldier..." The wind blew her beautiful blonde hair to the side." She began to fumble backwards. "I can... see my family... again..." She fell to the ground at last her luck had finally come.

"Damn!"

Snake, Raiden and Solidus were all looking at the Ray, waiting for the next thing to happen.

"…Try this instead!" Ocelot shouted as he pushed a few buttons and opened the Ray's mouth.

He was about to use the high pressured hydro-jet of water when Snake shouted." No!"

Suddenly Ocelot felt a tingling in his arm. "Hm?" His right hand began to twitch and jerk. "No! No, not now!!" Ocelot felt like his hand was about to burst when everything changed. A grin appeared on his face and he pushed a few buttons that sent Ray into an upright position. Ocelot ripped his right arm sleeve, took out his glove and the string that tied his ponytail. He then proceeded to open the cockpit. "Brothers!!" He shouted with a completely different voice.

"Liquid!" Snake said.

"I've been waiting for this." Liquid replied.

"It can't be…?" Solidus sounded amazed.

"I've been inside this arm all along, waiting for the right time to awaken." Liquid's voice had remained unchanged since Shadow Moses.

"You were inside Ocelot?" Snake asked.

"Yes…a sleeper in the arm of a Patriots' spy." He replied.

"It was you two years ago!?" Snake recollected the encounter he had had.

"Exactly. I was controlling him." Liquid smiled. "Snake, it was I that leaked information about Arsenal to your partner and got you out here."

_Damn!!! _Snake thought to himself. _I fell for it again. _It hadn't been the first time Liquid had had the upper hand.

Liquid continued. "You're the only one that can free me, after all..."

It became apparent to Snake that Liquid only surfaced because Snake was near.

"I'm off to bury the Patriots for good." Liquid waved his hand and clenched his fist.

"You know where they are? How?" Solidus asked sounding anxious.

"Why do you think I choose Ocelot as my host? But before I go, I have a family matter to settle with both of you. There's room for only one Snake, and one Big Boss!"

Solidus was face to face with his shortcomings. His dead brother had been more successful than him. Solidus grabbed his left tentacle and fired at Liquid. "Grraah!" But the missiles hit nothing.

Liquid jumped inside of the cockpit again and smiling pushed the button to close the cockpit. "Time to say goodbye."

The Ray began to move to the edge of Arsenal's bulk.

"Damn!" Snake said frustrated with his handcuffs. _I can't let him go…not now!!_

Every step that Ray took Arsenal would shake furiously.

"Like surfing? It's a good way to go." Liquid shouted as he got ready to launch himself to sea.

_This can't be happening…I have to get him…Otacon's device…I have to break free. _With a final feat of strength Snake was able to free himself. The handcuff broke in the chain and hastily Snake began running. "Liquid! Stop this thing!"

Liquid saw it and became overjoyed. "Hey, Snake! You coming?" The Ray opened its arms and leaped into the vast deepness of the ocean.

"Hrrr-eya!!! Snake didn't stop. Without fear he threw himself to the water just behind the Ray.

The impact sent Snake's body into instant shock, the cold water was enough to make any man stop, but Snake had to do this. He opened his eyes and saw, across the deep blue sea, the shadow of something big. He began swimming towards it without knowing for sure which part of the Ray it was.

Inside the cockpit Liquid noticed the proximity alarm. "Snake!!!" He shouted.

In the water Snake noticed the distorted sound and he knew he was close. Suddenly he saw something dead ahead. _The tail… _Snake used all of him strengths to swim down, he stretched out his arm and got a hold of it.

Suddenly a warning sign appeared on Liquid's visor, something foreign was attached to the Ray. "So you want to play, eh brother…"

With his free hand Snake reached inside his equipment and grabbed the last of Otacon's small devices. _I only hope this works underwater. _Snake took it out as bubbles came from his mouth announcing that his air was almost gone. He was about to place the device when something passed over his head, distorting the water. _What the hell…_Then another and another. _He's firing under water._ The Ray's right arm was stretched out and firing at Snake. One of the bullets passed by dangerously near the tail making Snake release it. _No!! _Snake hadn't much oxygen left. _I can't…not this time…_Snake swam with all his might further and further down. As he saw the tail again he threw his arm and made contact with it. The device attached safely and Snake stopped. Without much effort, for he had no more strength left, he let himself go to the surface. He was closing and opening his eyes while the surface became visible. _Almost…_Snake reached the surface and took a big gulp of air in. As soon as he finished catching up his breath he reached for the CODEC.

* * *

Since the last CODEC transmission Otacon kept trying to get more information about the disc Snake had given him and about Raiden's colonel, but it was no easy task. The disc contained a special kind of virus that targeted specific content in GW. Otacon's job was to figure out what that content was, by analyzing both GW and the virus.

Suddenly Otacon's CODEC beeped frantically. "Yes!!"

"Otacon, I need your help!!"

"Snake, where are you!!?" Otacon asked frantically as Snake sounded a bit out of breath.

"You still have the chopper right…trace me using my CODEC…hurry up…" Snake signed off without any further explanations.

"What the…" Otacon got out of the black jeep and headed for the helicopter, but not before hearing a roaring thunder behind him. As he turned, his eyes and mouth opened wide. A gigantic machine was making its way to Battery Park, it was going incredibly fast. "Oh my…" Otacon got a hold of himself and headed for the Kasatka. _Snake…where are you…_ He turned on his small device and located Snake through the CODEC. _He's a few miles from shore…_He started up the Kasatka and made its way to Snake while Arsenal Gear was headed straight into Manhattan. It took him about five minutes to get to Snake who seemed to be struggling to keep on the surface. Otacon lowered the Kasatka enough and threw a small ladder for Snake to catch. Otacon only flew away as Snake reached the cargo door and heaved himself inside.

"Where have you been!? Arsenal has crashed into New York!!" Otacon spoke out loud to a dripping wet Snake.

"Damn!! Otacon, I placed one of your devices on Ocelot's Metal Gear Ray...besides hacking into computers it can still locate them right?" Snake asked as he shook his head to dry his hair.

"Sure…" Otacon replied. "Oh no…" The view from the cockpit was earth shattering.

"Damn him…" Snake saw it too. The massive Arsenal had crashed. Around it buildings had collapsed and roads were now impossible to cross.

"Federal Hall…" Snake pointed out the place where Arsenal had apparently stopped.

"Snake!!" Otacon said getting his attention. "Today is April 30th, the day George Washington came to Federal Hall to be inaugurated as the first President." Otacon replied.

"So that's why…Sons of Liberty…no, you failed Solidus…this is no freedom, this is the other side…the destruction of liberty." Snake spoke to himself.

"Snake where's Raiden?" Otacon question raised Snake's awareness.

"Right…we need to find him, the last time I saw him he was near the bow of Arsenal."

"Well we won't find him on this…we don't have much fuel…we need to take the jeep…" Otacon turned to left heading to where the black jeep was.

"How much time?" Snake asked.

"Just a few minutes…" Otacon replied.

When they both got the black jeep Snake jumped off the Kasatka and ran to the driver's seat, while Otacon ran to the back seat.

"What about the police and the Navy?" Otacon asked as Snake fired up the jeep.

"My worries are on Raiden, by the way try to get him on the CODEC!!" Snake said he turned on the ignition and accelerated.

"I've got him…" Otacon shouted from the backseat while Snake turned and headed for Federal Hall. "…He's fighting Solidus…"

"Tell him to be careful…and to make use of Solidus left side…he just needs to stay alive." He wasn't about to get Raiden killed by own of his so called brothers.

"It's done." Otacon replied when violently being shaken up. "What's with your driving!!?"

Snake had been pushing the accelerator to the max. He was turning and driving through the dawned empty streets. Some of which were impossible to get through because of Arsenal's destruction.

"Snake I'm collecting something on my computer about Arsenal…its receiving information right now…" Otacon said while staring the computer screen.

"What does it say?" Snake asked driving along an empty street, by its side stood Arsenal Gear and Federal hall.

"It says 'S3 plan successful, send in authorities and cleaners, release of personnel granted'." Photos of several men and women appeared on the screen. "What does it mean Snake?"

"Humm." Snake mumbled as he reached an alleyway and stopped the jeep. "Federal Hall is just right there." Snake got out of the car, Otacon was about to do the same when Snake stopped him.

"You don't need to come, if that's right…" Snake pointed at the computer screen. "Then Raiden did it…" _Solidus…_ "Listen can you hand me the disc I gave you. It's for Raiden to see, I'm not leaving him in the dark anymore."

"Sure, I've copied everything I need…" Otacon took out the optical disc from the computer and handed it to Snake.

Snake then glanced over to the computer and saw pictures of several people, probably working for the Patriots, but one in particular caught his attention. A picture of a beautiful dark haired woman, a name appeared underneath it 'Rosemary' in her occupation it was written 'Subject's girlfriend. _That's her…_Information was appearing beneath her photo. '…released thirty minutes ago on Manhattan. Purpose – join subject…' It seemed that maybe she, like Snake, was heading to meet Raiden.

"Stay here and find everything you can before Arsenal's computer is seized or shutdown." Snake said turning his eyes from the computer and looking to the alley beside him.

"But…" Otacon started only to be interrupted by Snake.

"I'll keep my CODEC on so you can hear everything…I'll be fine." Snake began to walk away.

Otacon nodded and got in the backseat.

A crowd of people appeared around Federal Hall, New York city police officers, men and women that worked there. Everyone was in an uproar. A dead body leaned against the statue of George Washington on top of the stairs of Federal Hall. Solidus seemed like he was pleading for freedom, but not the one he got.

Snake could only see a glimmer of hope in all this destruction. He was walking towards it when it spoke. "Who am I really...?" Raiden asked himself.

"No one quite knows who or what they are." Snake was quick to place his hand on Raiden's shoulder making him turn rapidly. "The memories you have and the role you were assigned are burdens you had to carry. It doesn't matter if they were real or not. That's never the point." Snake grinned very slightly. "There's no such thing in the world as absolute reality. Most of what they call real is actually fiction. What you think you see is only as real as your brain tells you it is."

"Then what am I supposed to believe in? What am I going to leave behind when I'm through?" Raiden asked.

"We can tell other people about…having faith. What we had faith in. What we found important enough to fight for. It's not whether you were right or wrong, but how much faith you were willing to have, that decides the future." Snake's faith in his beliefs were what made him go on surviving. "The Patriots are a kind of ongoing fiction too, come to think of it..." Fighting them was becoming exceedingly harder.

"..." Raiden kept his head bowed as if trying to understand.

"Listen, don't obsess over words so much. Find the meaning behind the words, then decide. You can find your own name. And your own future..."

"Decide for myself...?" Raiden interjected.

"And whatever you choose will be you." Snake replied while taking his hand from Raiden's shoulder.

"I don't know if I can..."

"I know you didn't have much in terms of choices this time. But everything you felt, thought about during the mission is yours. And what you decided to do with them is your choice..."

Otacon listened to everything up to that point. At that moment he picked up the container with Emma's parrot and got out of the car. _Emma, I'll always miss you…_Otacon opened the container and held the parrot with both his hands. Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

* * *

"By the way, what is that?" Snake noticed something dangling on Raiden's neck.

"Dog tags." Raiden removed them from his neck.

Snake smiled and as Raiden looked at him he shook his head. "Anyone you know?"

Raiden closed his hand. "No, never heard the name before. I'll pick my own name…and my own life. I'll find something worth passing on." He then threw the dog tags away into the crowd.

Snake grinned and nodded, Raiden nodded back still stricken by the whole situation. "They taught me some good things too." Both Snake and Raiden stared at Solidus body that was being surrounded by policemen.

"I know. We've inherited freedom from all those who've fought for it. We all have the freedom to spread the word. Even me." Snake knew he had to go. The fight was far from over.

"Snake, what about Olga's child?" Raiden turned to him and asked.

"Don't worry. I'll find it. Count on it. As long as you keep yourself alive, the child's safe."

"Do you know where Liquid went?"

"I put a transmitter on his RAY."

"Did he head for the Patriots?"

"Probably. But I have a feeling they gave Ocelot a bogus location to begin with."

"…" Raiden bowed his head.

"Cheer up. We have a better lead. This contains the list of all the Patriots." Snake took out the optical disc and showed it to Raiden.

"But Ocelot took it!" Raiden said and stretched his hand to reach the disc. Snake however pulled his hand back jesting.

"The one we gave you wasn't the real thing."

"What?" Raiden replied sounding resentful.

"The virus is coded to destroy only a specific part of GW namely the information about the Patriots' identities. Which means that there's a parameter coded in here that defines what that information is.

"I get it…analyze the code and you can probably find out where they operate. Count me in…" Raiden replied while Snake began to walk away.

"No, you have things to do first…And people you need to talk to..." Snake said remembering what he had seen on Otacon's computer screen.

* * *

Otacon who had been weeping slightly looked at the parrot and decided it was time to let go. _I…I'll see you Emma…_Otacon opened his handsletting the parrot fly away. _Goodbye. _Otacon got inside the car and cleaned his eyes. He would wait there for Snake.

The walk back along the alley seemed to going on forever. Everything that happened this day had caused Snake to realize how lucky he was to be free and to fight for something that was worth passing on. _Life isn't just about passing on your genes. We can leave behind much more than just DNA. Through speech, music, literatu__re and movies...what we've seen, heard, felt__ ...anger, joy and sorrow... these are the things I will pass on. That's what I live for. We need to pass the torch, and let our children read our messy and sad history by its light. We have all the magic of the digital age to do __that with. The human race will probably come to an end some time, and new species may rule over this planet. Earth may not be forever, but we still have the responsibility to leave what traces of life we can. Building the future and keeping the past alive are one and the same thing._Snake stopped and looked at the sky up above hoping for a bright future ahead. A brand new day had just started and with it a new chance to fight for truth and freedom.

END

As Otacon waited in car for Snake a flashing message appeared on the computer screen. _It's done…_Otacon opened up the file that had just been created by using the disc Snake had given to him before. _What is this…!!? _Otacon's expression was incredulous.

He reached for his CODEC.

"Snake, you there? It's me. I've finished going over that disc."

Snake was still a few feet away from the black jeep, but he knew the information would be too good to wait any other second. "Did you find the Patriots' list?"

"Of course. It contains the personal data of twelve people. There was a name on it… Snake, it was one of our biggest contributors."

"What's going on around here?" Snake asked resuming his march towards the jeep.

"I don't know..."

"Anyway, where are they?" He asked.

"Well, we were right about them being on Manhattan, but..." Otacon halted for a second.

"But what?" Snake pressed on.

"They're already dead. All twelve of them."

"When did it happen?" Snake asked now seeing the jeep.

Otacon turned and looked at him through the window. "Well, ah...about a hundred years ago."

Snake stopped dead on its tracks. "What the hell?"

THE END


End file.
